Headphones 21
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: Sena signed his life away to the Devil in a music contract, for love, but he didn't expect to become a secretary for the DEVIL, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then SURPRISE, thanks to his acrobatic act, he's also a spy, all under the name 21!
1. Dream come true

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**KH: (This is a note for people who usually wait for my other stories.) **

**Um, let me just say, I wrote this a long time ago, so it's not like I'm not writing Sena's life or Speak Your Mind, I just felt like posting something! If not I'll feel dirty! Why, I've been cramming and gorging on tacos…**

**So enjoy this, I'm not sure if I should continue or not… but I have the first three chapters done… about two months ago…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream come true **

**(All of this is said in Japanese)**

"Hm, hm~ hm, hm, hm~ I haven't checked my email in a long time huh…?" A boy in a striped grey and blue jacket, with a cup of instant ramen in his left hand, thought aloud as opened a door to a darken room. Flipping on the light switch he entered the small room with only a desk, a computer, and a bookcase in it; probably once a closet made into a make shift computer room…

"Let's see, password… what was it again…?" he thought as he pressed his finger against his lip, that's when something rubbed against his leg, he looked down.

_**Nya**_

"Pitt? That's right, it's Pitt, good girl Pitt" he petted her, she ogled the cup…

"Huh, oh no, no, this is mine. You already ate, besides it's spicy" he lectured his cat, but she just sat there and stared at him as he typed in the password. While he waited for the screen to pop up, he used his chopsticks to slurp the noodles that floated in the lava colored liquid…

"Okay, let's see… Oh… there's only two e-mails… it's so depressing how I only have a few friends… and two are faraway, so the only way I talk to them is by e-mail. Why can't I make more friends, huh Pitt?" he asked as he slurped his noodles again almost teary-eyed.

"Mm…*chew* let's read this Shin-san's first…*swallow* though how did she ever use a computer without breaking it is beyond me…" he smiled remembering Shin, a short black haired stoic girl, as she held a game-boy and then moments later completely destroying it with one snap.

'Kobayakawa-san, how are you? I'm having Sakuraba write this… I'm doing fine; I sent you a copy of the CD our company produced… I hope you got it, sincerely Shin Seiko'

"Ah, so that's how…" though he was happy she sent him emails, he didn't like the fact she was so close to her co-worker… "Oh there's more. P. S: don't eat only ramen…" he looked down at the empty cup in his hand… "Ugh, too late for that… well it's good to hear she's doing well, huh Pitt?" he looked down at his cat who's is now curled up and napping.

"**Yoshi** (pronounced Yosh, meaning: Alright)" he got up to throw the cup away, his hair fluttered as he walked, and he started to reminisce…

(**FLASHBACK**!)

Two thirteen year old boys walked up to a young Sena "**Oi** Sena"

"Hm?" the nine year old turned around; they were a good foot taller.

"You know, you look like Tsunade", the short straight black haired and black eyed one stated…

"…W-what?" Sena asked confused, his brown hair was spiky but long and straight in the back which he tied into two ponytails…

"Minus the big boobs, of course" the brunette with the black eyes stated and grinned.

"… That… doesn't make me any better…" Sena lamented, wanting to cry, but held back the tears for pride sake, the other boys shrugged.

"Leave Sena alone! He's just keeping it long for Shin" a fourteen year old girl with short red hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Ah Anezaki, oh right, that short haired kick boxing girl who moved to America in the third grade" the short black haired thought out loud.

"Ah right, so what Sena, you like her or something, is that why you're keeping your hair long?" the brunette asked towering over the boy.

"N-no" Sena blushed.

"Shin-chan couldn't keep her hair long, it got in the way when she kick boxed… so Sena promised to keep his hair long in her stead, isn't he sweet?" Anezaki smiled at Sena as she patted his head.

"Yeah, he's adorable" they snickered.

"What a sissy" they laughed as they left,

"Hey, he's not a-" Mamori looked over at Sena who was crying softly to himself…

"Sena are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?"

'My pride…' he cried even more as Mamori babied him…

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

'Just thinking about it…' a tear slipped past his defense… he quickly wiped it away with both hands, "No more crying, I'm a man now!" he puffed out his chest and stomped back with his ponytails fluttering behind him…

Once more he sat down on his swivel chair and clicked open the other email

"Dear Sena, I hope you've stopped crying, I mean you are nineteen now…"

'It's like they're here!' his eyes widened as he looked around 'Or… am I just that predictable…? *sigh*' he thought solemnly to himself (depressed).

"I'm just joking. Hahaha" he continued reading…

"It didn't sound like a joke…" he muttered to himself pouting…

"Well it's been four years since we've seen each other, hasn't it? I was wondering if you're still interested in the music industry?"

'Of course!' he looked over at the bookcase it was filled to the ceiling with CDs from different artists from different countries, but most were Shin's…

'Sigh… that's where all my allowance went, but I can't help it!' he mental yelled as he shook a fist in the air.

"Her voice… it's so …beautiful" Sena smiled softly to himself "If only… I could… tell her…" he wanted to cry for his stupidity.

"She's an international star now, I'd never be able to see her…" he tilted his head back on his chair, staring up at the ceiling and he closed his eyes for a moment to take in a breath. The last he had seen her was when he was four and back then he didn't even know he had liked her…because he was so young… but as the years went on the more he wrote to her and the more he listened to her voice, the more he fell in love… now he is smitten…

"And telling her in an email is just not the same…" he pouted, he wanted to speak to her face to face!

"Ah speaking of emails, I haven't finish reading Mamori-neechan's yet"

"Okay, where was I… oh right here… w-what? Oh-Oh my god, of course! **YOSHA**!" he jumped up and hit his knee on the desk.

"O-Ow… I-I have to tell the folks!" he ran out of the room screaming and limping "I'm going to America!"

Pitt watched her master run out screaming like a lunatic, she jumped up to the desk and stared at the screen as though she could read it… (She couldn't but we can!)

'Sena, how would you like to come to America and work with me, the music company is hiring, and well it's not much of a paycheck, but you'll get to meet many stars and singers. You might even get to see Shin-chan again, think about and reply as soon as possible, sincerely Mamori'

That's when a ping sound made Pitt jump, clicking the mouse accidentally as she jumped off the desk. The new email clicked open.

'Sena! About that offer, there's a new boss who took over… I'll warn you if you come, don't do anything to upset the new boss, if you do, well I'll try my best to protect you, but be careful around him… he's evil! So consider it wisely before deciding…' Pitt who glared at the computer on the desk slowly crept back up and clicked the mouse again because she like the sound and closed the email. Sena came back into the room after calming down,

"I forgot to turn this off, well I better get packing, hehehe America, I can't wait to share my ideas" Sena smiled brightly (Oh boy…)

**Later that night… **

Sena was skimming through his notebook looking at the lyrics he had come up with through the years, he laughed at some of the childish ones as he held the phone to his ear.

"H-hello, Mamori-neechan?" someone had picked up on the other end of the line,

"Sena?" Mamori sounded surprised.

"Yes it's-it's me, um I read your email this morning" Sena looked back and forth between the wall and the floor.

"Oh you did… well if you don't want to come, I understand-" Mamori was cut off,

"What, _no_, I want to take the job, um is that okay?" he asked hugging his notebook and talking at the phone. He placed the phone back to his ear.

"Are you sure?" Mamori asked questioning.

"Yes, nothing will stop me from my dreams!" Sena stated happily, and then blushed for actually saying something so cheesy.

"Sena… you've- you've grown up haven't you, you're not that once scared little boy anymore" she giggled.

"Oh, t-thanks" Sena blushed even more for getting complemented scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, when you get here, go to…" Sena took out a pen from the desk, which the telephone sat on.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh" he jotted it down on the notebook.

"Be here by the end of the month, if not, I can't guarantee the positions will be available anymore… okay?"

"**Hai**, thank-you so much Mamori-neechan, you don't know how much this means to me" he stated with tears sliding down his cheeks, Mamori could hear his sniffling.

"Oh Sena… you're still a crybaby" he could just see her smile.

"Am not…" he pouted.

"Hahaha, alright then, I'll see you, call me when you get here, I'll pick you up, okay?"

"**Hai~**" he couldn't help smiling; Mamori was just how he remembered her… mothering…

"Bye-bye" "Bye" and with that he hung up the phone …

"YES!" he danced around and jumped for joy, his parents who were hiding behind a wall…peered over at their grown (not really) son dancing like a child at a candy shop. (He's 5' 4" though he is 19…)

**Two weeks later he was at the airport**

He and his parents are saying their goodbyes; he was wearing an orange t-shirt with three white and blue stripes at the top, he wore an open red tartan button up shirt and had on baggy navy blue jean shorts, he had his earphones (which look like the ones they use at recording studios) marked with 21 on the side, around his neck on. His red carryon bag is set beside him on the ground.

"Are you sure Sena, you'll be alone…" his mother blacked hair woman with large eyes (that's where he got it from) in a blue blouse and a flowery long skirt asked worried about her only child.

"Yes **Okaa-san**, I'm positive I heard the company owner was a very nice old man, who looks a lot like Santa Claus" that didn't convince his mom, "besides Mamori-neechan will be there… it'll be fine" he smiled, (Hahaha Sena's Life reference, if you don't know what I'm talking about ignore this…)

"Okay…" she looked at the ground and then shot up "Remember to call, okay!" she grabbed his shirt.

"Yes I will" he smiled at his mother's antics.

"Okay and-" she was about to carry on,

"Mom you worry too much, nothing bad is going to happen" he told her as he picked up his bag when the strap broke and it fell to the ground landing on his foot.

"Ow!" he hopped while spinning in a circle as he held onto his foot (it's full of CDs… Sena says "No worries I packed them in indestructible casing, they're fine!" What about your foot…)

"S-See you're injured! You can't go, let's get you to the hospital!" she pulled her son's arm (they are the same height…)

"M-Mom, c-calm down, s-stop please, everyone is watching" he tried to keep from getting dragged off.

"Let them watch, my son is injured, I have to help him!" she lectured the people staring.

"Honey… stop, Sena is fine, he's a grown boy, he can take care of himself" her husband calmed her down, he was always like that, very calm and collected.

"O-okay… I understand, it's just-"

"It's fine. Sena… Take care of yourself now, okay son?" he looked over at his son.

"I will **Otou-san**, goodbye, bye **Okaa-san**" he smiled at his father then at his mother and left to get on the plane,

"B-bye…" she sobbed, Sena looked back and waved one last time before going pass inspection and with that the boy's journey had begun…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well how is it? If you don't like it, well I apologize for wasting your time… but if you like it, please continue onto the next few chapters! And if you still like it then after that please review! If you hate my guts, please review still~**

**Oh little newsflash... Shin's a girl in this fic~! But it doesn't necessarily mean Sena's gonna be paired with her, didn't I say one-sidedness! Well it's gonna stay that way, unless people pressure me...**


	2. Dreams destroyed…

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

One Piece © Eichiro oda

* * *

**KH: Ma~ I'm relaxed for the most part, though two papers, and three exams sure are heading my way fast~ Hahaha… I hope you enjoy this, my stress reliever~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams destroyed…**

**(All of the dialogue is in English except for the bolded words, except this…)**

After getting off the plane and having trouble with his broken strap bag…

"Ah thank you so much for the stickers" Sena smiled at the flight attendant who had given him a roll of the property of _ stickers to tape his strap after stapling it.

"No problem, enjoy your stay here in America" she waved.

"Oh I will!" he beamed and ran off.

"Ah such a cute girl…" the flight attendant giggled.

"Girl… his passport said Male" the man who checked Sena's passport stated.

"EH?" her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Running out of the airport he expected fresh air and sunshine… but got smog and blaring car horns …

"Cough cough…" reality check number 1, America isn't as beautiful as he thought.

"**Da-daijoubu**, I'll-I'll get use to it…" he nodded as he heaved picking up his luggage, which was only one suitcase that doubles as a rolling/ backpack, so he carried it on his back when someone came by and tried to take his carryon!

"Is he trying to help me?" Sena wondered out loud.

"What the hell is up with this thing!" the man struggled… the whole bag was full of thousands of CDs packed in a compacted space…

"**Ano**, excuse me, I can carry that myself thank-you" Sena stated and the man pulled out a switch blade.

"O-okay you can carry it if you want…" Sena raised his hands in his defense and backed away '**Ta-tabun kare wa bo-boku wo tasukeyou te shite imasen…** (M-maybe he's not trying to help m-me…)' reality check number 2, people aren't always friendly in America.

"Hey trash!" A tan man with dreadlocks and blue tinted goggles in a tight black tank top and white jacket with chains hanging off it, in baggy faded jeans, came over to Sena and the thief.

"L-look out, he has a-a knife!" Sena pointed with his shaky right hand, his left hand still raised, like he was swearing an oath.

"Huh… really, where?" the man asked Sena looked over at the empty handed thief, he looked back at the man who was now twirling the pocket knife in his hand, the thief tried to attack the tall man, but… Sena rushed in a quick step and kicked him square in the kisser, a tooth went flying… but Sena being in a panicked twirled and kicked him across the face in the other direction, and he kept on repeating… by the time the thief hit the ground he had passed out already.

"Oi fucking trash, he's dead, stop already… your splattering blood everywhere…" the man looked in disgust at the bloody body…

"I-I killed someone…?" Sena's eyes widened "**K-Kami-sama **(Equivalent to saying oh my god, but it's just God)" Sena covered his mouth.

"What do you want?" the man asked glancing at Sena.

"W-wha…?" Sena asked still visibly shaking.

"I am God!" he raised his arms and laughed into the sky…

"…" Sena took a step back from the multilingual dreadlock man, reality check number 3, trust no one… especially people who are megalomaniacs/ have a god complex…

Sena picked up his bag from the ground and started to head in the other direction, but was cut off by the man.

"Where do you think you're going… here I am introducing the great me, to you and you have the nerve to ignore me, huh Trash?" the man's eyes were wild, and Sena knew to hightail it out of there and fast! He ran the other way and was about to speed up when he was caught by his hair.

"Ow!" The man pulled Sena's long ponytail.

"You fucking trash, get in" he pushed Sena into a red car in which Sena identified…

"I-Isn't this a Ferrari 458 Italia?" Sena asked looking around while on all fours.

"Yeah" The man smirked pleased that Sena found his car interesting.

'Oh great, he's probably rich… meaning if he does away with me, he could just cover it up…' Sena was finally learning… corruption and politics, (Welcome to America~)

Before he could even escape the car started moving, roaring, and blazing; burning rubber, literally!

"Ah, God!"

"Stop fucking calling me, you fucking trash…" the man looked over at Sena.

"Watch the road!" Sena wanted to turn the man's face toward the road but he grabbed onto Sena before he could even reach over.

"Don't fucking touch me, got it?" The man glared.

"U-understood, p-please d-don't kill me" Sena cried his voice hit a new pitch.

"… tch, you fucking sound like a girl" the man smirked as his locks blew in the wind.

"O-only when I'm n-nervous…" Sena's voice sounded exactly like a woman's as he sat back.

"Hm…" the man had an idea and turned suddenly crisscrossed, intervening, and speeding through tight areas making Sena scream and cry, which sounded really nice… (Am I sadistic or what?)

A red light finally stopped the man, making him break, and Sena, without his seatbelt on, slammed his head into the dashboard _**BAM!**_ "O-oh my… S-Satan" Sena held his throbbing head with both hands.

"You'll see him soon…" the man smirked.

But Sena was too preoccupied with panicking to hear him "**I'm the only whose g-gonna die…sniffles… he h-has h-his crazy reflexes**, hiccup" Sena cried to himself softly as he put on his seatbelt while still holding his head.

"Hmph, you learn fast" the man laughed as he leaned back with one elbow propped on the door and when the green light flashed Sena thanked G- the other God he wore a seatbelt…

By the end of their trip… or joy ride, Sena was muttering while hugging his carryon.

"**I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place**" while listening to his CD player with his eyes shut tightly, shaking uncontrollably…

"Oi trash! We're here; get off so I can get going… OI!" he shouted but Sena had that thing on full blast that even the man could hear it loud and clear.

"Che!" he got out and opened the door and pulled off the seatbelt shocking Sena, and pulled him out of the car in one swipe.

Sena didn't know what hit him when he was on the ground and the car was blazing off into the distance…

"I'm…I'm alive… Oh my Satan, I'm alive!" Sena shouted crying (Agon unintentionally made Sena into a Satanist…)

"Huh…. wasn't that Agon's car; wasn't it?" a blonde spiky headed man in orange tinted glasses asked looking up from his manga (yes there are manga-s in America! You should know that~)

"Yeah it was… look he dropped something off; another girl?" a shoulder length brunette man with long eyelashes and big lips asked.

"That's no girl… come on let's go do our job" another blonde man with a cross-shape scar on his face walked toward Sena.

"Oi, you, what's your business here" the blonde with the scar called but Sena just sat his legs bent in the opposite direction of each other and didn't respond because he still had on his headphones … how his ears weren't bleeding was a mystery.

"Oi! You!" the brunette pulled Sena's shoulder and Sena backed off nearly falling into the street but kept to the sidewalk, though his headphones did fall to his shoulders.

"W-what do you want from me?" Sena asked with large eyes staring at the three men in the grey, white, and black pinstriped suits.

"Huh?" "HUH?" "HUUH?" the trio synchronized.

"… great harmony" Sena said blinking in amazement.

"… um thanks" "Really…?" "First time anyone has said that…" they all shied.

"I'm sorry I was rude, um I kinda got attacked, _twice_, right after getting off my plane, once by a guy with a knife and then by… that maniac with a god complex… and his freaky moves" Sena waved his arms about and then pointed in the direction Agon zoomed off to.

"Agon" the blonde with the cross on his face stated offering a hand.

"Who?" Sena asked, taking his hand as he stood up, and dusted himself off.

"The freak" the other blonde stated not looking up from his manga.

"Oh, so his name isn't God?" Sena asked amazed, he was beginning to believe Agon…

"That's his stage name" the brunette stated.

"Stage name…? Oh, he's a performer?" Sena was amazed yet again, they nodded and shrugged reluctantly. 'Well that would explain why he's so eccentric…' Sena pressed his finger to his lip and made a face that said 'I'm never gonna get use to this'; he has researched a lot about the music biz… they're all eccentric… (In this story they are~)

Sena leaned over to unzip his bag, and take out his notebook, the others marveled at his collection.

"What you writing?" the blonde with the cross asked peering over Sena's head.

"Keep. Away. From. Agon." Sena said without looking.

"Don't worry, you'll probably never see him again" the brunette said looking through Sena's bag and found his CD Shin had just sent him.

"Oi, this doesn't come out until next month, where'd you get it?"

"O-oh please be careful with that!" Sena quickly swiped it out of the brunette's hand and caressing the piece of plastic gently.

"Don't tell me… you're a spy aren't you!" the brunette accused.

"Why the hell would anyone want to spy on us…?" the blonde reading asked mumbling, that made the brunette question himself for only a few seconds before he was in Sena's face again.

"So you're from Oujou Royalties, aren't you?" he accused.

"Stop it… where are you from, you said you got off a plane, China?" the blonde with the x asked.

"…so racist… I don't even have chinky eyes…" Sena mumbled pouting. (Don't worry I'm Chinese, well, mixed, so I can make fun of myself, no offense to anyone else though!)

"S-Sorry…" the blonde blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just joking with you" Sena grinned, "I'm from Japan, um, do you know how to get to Deimon Devil's incorporate?"

"You're here…" the blonde with the manga stated, he pointed upward without looking away from the manga.

Sena looked up and saw it in big flashing lights… literally…

"So… _gaudy_…"

"That's our boss for ya…" the blonde with the cross said shrugging.

"Wait… wasn't the boss suppose to be a quiet and happy man that looked like Santa…" Sena held his belly and pretended to be jolly, which earned him a chuckle out of them.

"That's what Mamori-**neechan** said a year ago" Sena finished off smiling.

"Mamori… oh Anezaki, what is she to you?" the brunette asked.

"My sister"

"Huh?" "HUH?" "HUUH?"

"You're really good at that, **ano **(um), she's not my biological sister, **demo** (but), it's hard to explain, if you know her then you should know…she loves mothering people…" Sena said aloof.

"Yeah" "Mm" "Yup" they nodded and shrugged.

Speak of the devil, (no not the real one… or him… yet) "S-Sena?" Mamori came through the front doors; she was in a white blouse with a mahogany jacket and knee length skirt, her hair was still shoulder length.

"Mamori-neechan… Hi" he waved as she came rushing at the four of them.

"Sena, how in the world did you get here from the airport? I was going to pick you up, did you take a taxi?" she asked as she checked the boy for injuries and found several… she turned to glare at the trio, they lifted their hands up in defense and backed away shaking their heads.

"Um, that was from God, braking suddenly causing my head to hit the dashboard of his car… which was a Ferrari 458 Italia! Is everyone in America rich…?" Sena asked glancing around suspiciously, the trio burst out laughing, Mamori held in a giggle by covering her face with the clipboard in her hand.

"… Sigh… I'm glad you all find me amusing…" Sena lamented looking away.

"S-sorry Sena, but that was adorable" Mamori said patting his head.

"Yeah, is everyone in America rich~" the brunette imitated him, the others chuckled. Sena let it go and smiled when some movement from the entry way caught his attention. He turned and his gaze met someone else's…

"…A-A…Ah…" Sena's eyes widened, his voice cracked.

"Ah?" the trio asked; Mamori, who was standing next to Sena, eyes widened…

"**AKUMA**! (**THE DEVIL!**) " Sena shouted and hightailed out of there! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran so fast it was a flash into the street… This made the person behind the trio tried to grab Sena, his long pale fingers barely touched a strand of Sena's ponytail.

"SENA!" Mamori shouted after the boy, Sena stopped and turned to meet a blaring _**HONK!**_

"SHIT!" Kuroki shouted eyes widen as car headed toward Sena.

"He's a goner…" Toganou uttered softly, in shock.

"Call an ambulance!" Juumonji shouted when Sena on instinct jumped up and flipped onto the car hood and pushed somersaulting in midair landing on top of another car back flipping to grab a hold of the streetlight and swinging up to flip once more and landing on his feet on top of the streetlight.

"…W-whoa…" the trio whispered, the person in the blood red dress shirt with the black Armani suit smirked. His wild bleached blonde spikes fluttered as he turned back, a large man came to the door and held it open to allow the man into the building. As a man with a Mohawk came outside, he was dressed the same as the previous man, except he wore a serious face.

"Sena!" Mamori shouted up to the dazed boy.

"**Are-ARE (Huh-HUH)**, **Cho-Chotto (W-wait)**!" he slipped but caught on to the light and clung their like a sloth.

"Ma-Mamori-neechan!" Sena cried, sobbing like a child as he clung for his life.

"Sena!" Mamori shouted nearly rushing into the open street, the man with the serious face stopped her, he took out a ladder from a van that was parked on the curb and stopped the traffic with cones as he walked into the street. He set the ladder against the light pole and said,

"Climb down"

"H-Huh?" Sena, who was too busy sobbing, didn't quite hear the man.

"Climb down, you can do that, can't you?" the man gave Sena a reassuring smile.

"**U-Un**" Sena nodded, still sniffling as he shimmied down to the step ladder, which was held by the man. He closed his eyes and rushed down the ladder missing a step therefore slipping and falling. But the man caught the small teen with ease.

The man didn't say anything as the boy clung for his life around the man's neck, when Sena finally opened his eyes he was back on the sidewalk with the trio and Mamori, who was checking for wounds again.

"Ma-Mamori-neechan…?" Sena asked sobbing again.

"Oh Sena…" her eyes soften as she looked at the boy in the man's arms.

"Mamori-neechan! America is scary" Sena jumps down from the man's arms hugging his sister "there are crazy people with N-knives" Sena pulls back makes quick stabbing motions in the air "and weird reflexes" he waves his arms around "and scary demonic people everywhere" Sena pulls his own cheeks baring his canines "and so much smog! Cough!" Sena chokes on his own spit… Mamori pats his back "B-But I'm not gonna give up, n-no! E-even if i-it kills me!" Sena pounded his own chest as he sniffles signaling he would stop crying.

"T-That's good to… a knife..?" Mamori barely registered that…

"Ah, **arigatou Niwatori-san" **Sena bowed low before the Mohawk man.

"…?" the man arched his dark thick brow.

"Oh, he said, hehehe, thank-you Mr. Rooster…" Mamori giggled.

"…My names Takekura Gen, but they call me Musashi" (Okay, besides Mamori and Sena, pretend everyone else isn't Japanese or have Japanese names, unless I say so…)

"Ah, okay, **ano**, thank-you Musashi-san" Sena bowed again. "My name is Kobayakawa Sena, it's a pleasure meeting you, literally because you saved my life" Sena almost sobbed again.

"It's no problem" Musashi chuckled.

"Oh, I-I haven't introduced myself to you three yet, I-I'm sorry" he bowed.

"Naw it's s'alright, you can't trust everyone here" the brunette waved it off.

"Oh believe me… I know that now" Sena said, his eye twitched.

"Oh Sena… you've gotten the worst of it all, being pick pocketed on the first day you've arrived…" Mamori held her brother.

"Ahem" the blonde with the cross on his face broke up the love fest.

"H-huh… oh right, introductions… I'm Kobayakawa Sena, and you are?" he bowed again.

"Don't need to be so formal Sena, I'm Juumonji Kazuki" Juumonji introduced himself.

"Toganou Shouzou" Toganou nodded still not looking up from his manga.

"And I'm Kuroki Kouji" Kuroki nodded too but kept eye contact on Sena.

"I see, nice to meet you all, oh is that One Piece?" Sena asked finally looking at the cover.

"Hm, yeah, you read the series?" Toganou inquired.

"Read it… what do you think my backpack is full of?" Sena smiled, the backpack/ rolling bag was still attached to his back, was full of manga.

"…Sena… where are your clothes then…?" Mamori asked.

"… Clothes…?" Sena asked tilting his head, they all sweat dropped…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Is Sena gonna be okay…? Oh please continue to read if you want… please? Not expecting a review, just a chuckle from you! Haha I rhymed~ Sorry I'm braindead right now...**


	3. America is expensive…

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

**KH: Alrighty here's the last and I'm off to study again!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: America is expensive…

"You do know this isn't gonna be like a fieldtrip right, you're gonna be here to work… right?" Juumonji asked as he watched three grown men sitting on the sidewalk look through CDs and Manga-s (Sena, Toganou, and Kuroki.)

"I know… it's just, I forgot about clothes… I can just ask my mom to send them" Sena replied as he handed over the CD player to Kuroki, he handed him his earphones, his headphones he kept on his shoulders.

"…That'll take a few days at best, what are you going to wear in the meantime?" Mamori asked, "How about I take you shopping?" she offered.

"I did bring money, that I remembered" Sena smiled as he pushed the bag to Toganou, he had asked to borrow the manga-s (Toganou can speak and read Japanese pretty well, see manga-s are educational!)

"I'll take you in my truck… you seem like the kind that trouble loves to follow" Musashi smiled a slight smile.

"I am not bad luck!" Sena protested but got into the truck anyways.

"Um you boys tell Ryokan, and … Mr. Hiruma we'll be gone for a few hours, okay?" Mamori asked as she got into the truck squishing Sena between her and Musashi.

"Roger" Toganou was now absorbed in the piles of manga-s.

"Can do" Kuroki stated listening to the songs on Sena's CD player.

"Be careful" Juumonji warned them with his arms crossed.

"Thank-you, we will Kazuki. Bye Kouji, bye Shouzou" Sena said and smiled, he waved at them as the truck drove off.

"Nice kid" Juumonji stated with his arms crossed watching the truck go off.

"Yup" Kuroki stated nodding.

"How long do you think he'll last here…?" Toganou asked turning the page of Gintama manga.

"… One day" the other two replied and Toganou nodded not ever taking his eyes off the manga.

Meanwhile…

"**Wa~ Wai**!" Sena stepped out of the truck and looked around, it's the first time he'd seen such tall skyscrapers.

"Sena come on" Mamori called as she headed towards the automatic doors.

"Oh, hehehe, that's cool" Sena giggled.

"Hmph" Musashi chuckled as they went down the aisles of the mall… Sena stared up at the many levels… all viewable from the ground floor,

"Oh my Satan…" Sena uttered.

"W-What?" Mamori asked shocked.

"I fear God… I mean Agon-san… so I kind of say that now, not intentionally though" he scratched his head.

'For a moment there, I thought he was talking about…' Mamori thought then turned to look at the boy, who was not there anymore… "Sena!" she looked around searching left and right, but that boy was gone!

"Musashi, where's Sena?" Mamori turned to the whiskered man, but he shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh no…" her eyes widened as her mind played out the horrible things that could happen to her bumpkin…

"Mamori… calm down, if he was kidnapped there would be witnesses, but instead of randomly asking around, think, where would he go if this is the first time he's ever been to a large mall"

She gasped as she remembered "The record store!" she rushed off to the elevator like someone was out to kill her!

"…" Musashi followed, but at his own pace. He reached her as she pounded at the up button.

"The escalator would be quicker…" he suggested and there she went rushing off again.

When they had gotten to the third record store in that mall, they finally spotted a tuff of wild brown hair on the other side of a shelf.

"Sena!" Mamori shouted as she ran into the store. The clerked eyed her.

"Oh, hi Mamori-neechan, look~ it's Shin-san's second album, my copy got scratched… So I thought they would have it here, and here it is~" Sena smiled happily.

"Sena… you know how worried I was…?" Mamori asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I-I'm sorry… I should have said something… b-but this place is so wonderful~! It has everything! Even a kitchen sink, literally~" Sena pointed across the walkway to the demo sinks on display.

"Oh, Sena…" she wanted to laugh but she went on scolding the boy and he nodded solemnly.

"I know you can see us… Did you see him go off?" Musashi muttered into a receiver on his suit collar, a security camera in the shop zoomed in to them,

"Kekeke…" A laugh was heard from the earpiece in Musashi's ear.

"The kid was fast… I didn't even see him leave…" Musashi stated slightly amazed.

"You don't know the half of it…" the green eyes in the dark room glowed as he watched the monitor screen; he never took his eyes off the sobbing boy. Sena had ran off in a flash, but he neither used the elevator nor the escalator, he literally jumped and back flipped from the first floor up to the second floor railing and so forth. He moved so quickly, that if a person wasn't paying any attention to him, they wouldn't have seen him at all…

"So… does that mean he's a keeper, Hiruma?" Musashi asked almost playfully.

"Keh… I won't let him out of my clutches" Hiruma's grin seemed inhuman stretched from cheek to cheek revealing his array of fangs…

'Sigh… he seems like a nice kid too…' Musashi felt a tinge of pity for Sena as he looked over at the boy kneeling on the ground bowing.

"Sen-Sena, I forgive you, don't do that, come on get up" Mamori blushed as she looked around, but when she saw Sena's tear filled eyes with his flushed cheeks she just sat on the ground squeezing the life out of the boy in what she called a hug…

"Mamori-neechan… I can't breathe, dying, ah…" Sena wheezed and went limp…

"Oi fucking old man, get the fucking manager away from the fucking shrimp!"

Musashi chuckled, 'Three fuckings in one sitting' (Hahaha *falls off chair*)

"What the fuck are you laughing about? If he dies, then I'll have to find a fucking replacement, and with those legs, there's almost a zero percent chance of happening, now get your ass in gear before I fill it full of holes!"

"Yes sir" Musashi chuckled as he casually went over to Mamori, and tapped her shoulder; she looked up and saw Musashi pointing at the suffocating Sena.

"Oh, sorry Sena" she apologized.

"Cough, cough… i-it's okay" his voice, though a little raspy, was soft and feminine.

"Se-Sena!" Mamori shouted.

"H-Hai!" his voice went up a pitch because her abruptness surprised him.

"Your voice…"

"Ah, y-yeah… I don't like to talk about it… p-please don't surprise me…" Sena muttered.

"Puberty?" Musashi asked

"I just said I don't like to talk about it! Oops", he covered his mouth; his voice was exactly like a petite high school girl's.

"…" Musashi raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry… um, ahem… No it's not puberty… I already went through that, it-it's complicated…" he gestured with his hand as he played with his long hair (habit).

"Try us" they both replied to Sena, surprising Sena with their harmony.

"Sigh…" he sighed seeing as the two weren't budging.

"I-I can change my pitch, but when I'm scared or surprised it goes higher automatically… I found this out a few years ago… I don't like talking about it because… I was always teased… ugh" Sena lamented and shivered as he remembered.

"What did they do to you Sena?" Mamori asked, but he just shook his head.

"…**Naze Sena-chan wa sukaato o haite inai desu ka? Nomi otokonoko wa zubon o chakuyou suru**…?" Musashi repeated everything he heard Hiruma say…

Sena and Mamori's eyes widened and Sena burst into tears crying "**Otoko daiyou! Otoko daiyou!** (I'm a man! I'm a man!)"

"… What did you make me say…?" Musashi asked as he watches the hysterically crying boy.

"Kekeke, Sena, why aren't you wearing a skirt… only boys wear pants!" Musashi heard Hiruma's hysterical laughter.

"… Sena… I didn't mean that"

"**Musashi-san Hidoi, doushite Hidoi desu yo?**" Sena's cheeks were bright red and his eyes didn't run out of tears.

"W-what did he say?" Musashi asked Mamori.

"Sigh… he said 'you're mean, why are you so mean?' Why did you say that, that's so unlike you Musashi… wait… don't tell me…" Mamori stood up and checked Musashi's clothes, he didn't protest because he thought the person on the other end deserves whatever punishment coming his way…, and finally she found it.

"A bug…" she glared at the receiver.

"Mamori-neechan, don't kill insects, they do you no harm…unless it's locus…" Sena preached still sobbing…

"N-no, Sena, it's not that kind of bug… it's a microphone" she handed to him.

"Microphone…?" Sena asked examining it… and what he did next no one except Hiruma predicted but even so… he felt the brunt of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sena screamed in a high pitch that could shatter glass!

"Ah!" "Uh!" the two with him grunted in pain.

On the other end, Hiruma, who had already taken the microphone out of his ear, held his pointy ears like they were going to fall off, either that or they were bleeding…

"Shit!" (That's what you get for having the devil's ears, muwahahahaha!)

**Meanwhile at the shop…**

"I'm going to ask you to leave nicely…" the clerk asked the three to leave while holding his throbbing ears.

"S-sorry" Sena bowed frantically.

"I'm so sorry!" Mamori bowed.

"My apologies" Musashi remained stoic, and with that they went to shop for Sena's clothes.

"Sena… you, you really like light colors don't you?" Mamori asked as she saw what Sena had picked out, a white long sleeve shirt, a light gray jacket, two pairs of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a bright yellow smiley on it, a pair of khaki shorts, a light green t-shirt with a blue frowning face on it and two pair of white socks.

"Well, I'm usually careful about not getting my clothes dirty… is light colors no good? I can wear brown, or gray, but just not black… anything but black, I have nothing against the color, it's just not… me" Sena smiled (okay black in art it is the presence of all colors, in science it's the absence… so don't argue just go with it~)

Mamori smiled too. As soon as Sena went to pay for his clothes, she look wearily at Musashi who walked passed her saying,

"This is gonna be fun…"

"Sigh… I'll make sure nothing happens to him" Mamori swore… that alone made Musashi want to laugh out loud, but he kept it to a small chuckle with a grin as he shook his head while looking at his black polished shoes.

"Is this for real, wow…" Sena exclaimed, the two went over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hahaha… I just spent $318…" Sena smiled, and then looked wearily into his lighter wallet…

**TBC…**

* * *

**KH: Just for T-shirts and pants? Well, yeah… Okay, that's it for now, that is if people want me to continue, if not, I'll just write it for myself after I'm done with this hectic period… if you want now, um, PLEASE REVIEW! *Bows***


	4. Devil's Deceitful Requiem

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: There it is! I hope you all like it~ I'm tired… so that's it**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Thanks to Doodle808, you are awesome! I hope I answered all your questions. **

**Thank-you Amber, for the encouragement~**

**Thank-you to killmarzgurl for the review, I hope you got the PM I sent with all the answers to your questions, if not tell me and I'll write them here.**

**Thank-you to iloveyourfanfic for reviewing, hahaha, well I guess I am~ and here's the next chapters!**

**Thank-you to manga lover 345, Um thank-you? I'm sorry but I don't quite get what you said... SORRY! *bows***

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese

* * *

**Chapter 4: Devil's Deceitful Requiem**

With shopping done they were headed back to the studio, but Mamori made them stop for lunch.

"So Sena, where are you staying?" Mamori asked.

"I'm not sure yet… is there a decent hotel that's not too costly… I don't even know if I have a job yet… especially after… screaming like that, in his ears…" Sena let a little smile slip pass his lips.

"…" the two stared at him as he walked ahead, and then turned to each other and smiled too.

"Don't worry, you probably got the job, no one except you has applied… sigh…" Mamori stated, Musashi just crossed his arms and nodded as they stopped to get something to eat at a Chinese restaurant.

"… Wow…" Musashi marveled at how much Sena could take… in the quantity of hot sauce!

"Sena, you're still eating like that, what if you burn a hole in your stomach?" Mamori lectured as she took a sip of her soup.

"Don't worry, this is nothing~ I can take so much more, remember that dare item on the menu of Machi's shop?" Sena turned to Mamori.

"I remember… I tried it once, the Molten Lava bowl… and I had to order 15 drinks to put it out…" just thinking about it made Mamori gulp down her ice tea.

"Well… they took it down" Sena stated slurping his red noodles.

"Because someone filed a lawsuit?" Mamori asked smiling wearily.

"No… Because I kept going over and eating it and winning the prize money over and over and over again" Sena smiled 'That's the only reason I'm not broke now…' Sena thought wearily…

"…Sena, let's go to the hospital next, okay" Mamori suggested and went on asking Musashi.

"The nearest hospital is 14 miles from here" Musashi thought for a moment before taking a bite out of his steam meat bun.

"I'm fine, really! There's no need to go to the hospital, really!" Sena insisted quite loudly leaning forward.

"Okay, okay… wait, Sena, are you still afraid of needles?" Mamori asked.

"…N-no…" Sena shrunk into his seat, hiding his face behind the red tablecloth.

"Sena, there is nothing to be ashamed of, there are grown men who are afraid of things others find silly" Mamori explained.

"… That doesn't make me feel any better" Sena pouted.

"So will you?" Mamori asked.

"No… before I came to America I had to take shots…" Sena shivered "So I had a full check up done as well, there is nothing wrong with me. And I don't plan on going back to that dreaded white office for a while!" Sena nodded rapidly.

Mamori smiled wearily, but she was glad Sena was fine, but what worried her now was if he was going to stay that way… especially with how things are run now…

Finally they headed back to the studio, and they brought Chinese food for the other staff members as well.

"Well, now's a good time as any to introduce you to the others" Mamori stated, Musashi led them inside.

"O-Okay… um bye Kazuki, Kouji, Shouzou, keep up the good work" Sena smiled as he went into the lair of the devil… The trio smiled and then winced once he was out of their sight.

"Okay this is Kurita, Ryokan, head of 'security' in a sense" Mamori explained as she pointed out the large round man in a similar suit as Musashi, except he had on a black tie and he had a chestnut shaped head.

"In a sense?" Sena asked as he watched the man devour a cake in a matter of minutes.

"He's a bouncer, like Kazuki, Kouji, and Shouzou"

"I see…" Sena stated as he watched the man move onto the sweet rolls…

"And beside him is his apprentice, Komusubi, Daikichi" (also in a black suit)

"He's like a miniature version~" Sena stated tilting his head and smiling.

"…" Musashi and Mamori look at each other, Musashi wore a smirk, Mamori had nervous look…'He said the same thing…' they both thought (except the f-bomb is inserted in various places.)

"Um, hello!" Sena stepped up to them and smiled.

"Oh, hello! Did you want some?" Kurita offered a slice of cake, Komusubi did the same.

"Um, no t-thank-you, but I do have Chinese for you both" Sena handed them the doggy bag, they smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Thank-you! Um-" Kurita was stuck on a name.

"Sena, Kobayakawa, Sena. P-please to make your acquaintance" Sena bowed.

"Ah, yes-yes" Kurita bowed as well. So did Komusubi after seeing Kurita bow.

They didn't budge for a moment, Kurita looked up to see if Sena had stand up yet, but Sena was waiting for Kurita to, so… their backs cramped and Sena fell forward.

"Whoa, careful" a tall man in a white T-shirt and blue jeans, with a dirty white jacket around his waist, caught Sena.

"Oh thank-you, um, when did you get there?" Sena asked smiling as he stood up.

"I've been standing here for a while…" he stated blinking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Sena bowed repeatedly.

"No, it's fine, I get that a lot. My name's Ishimaru Tetsuo, nice to meet you Sena" he laughed.

"No, it's not fine! I'm so sorry, I'm not so perceptive, so let me make up to you Ishimaru-**san**" Sena strongly suggested, he wants to make friends~

"O-Okay" Ishimaru smiled, how could he object with Sena earnestly staring up into his eyes with those huge sparkling eyes, 'How old is he?' Ishimaru glanced over at Mamori and Musashi, and it's like they read his mind they held up 19 fingers.

"What do you want me to do?" Sena asked tilting his head, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Uh-"

"Get back to work, I'm not paying you to stand around!" someone shouted.

"Ah! Yes sir!" Ishimaru ran off…

"Wow, he's fast… um Kouji-kun, I didn't know you were the company head?" Sena wondered as the trio came waltzing in.

"Hahaha, I'm not" Kuroki grinned, with his hands in his pocket, while snickering. Juumonji shook his head with his arms crossed; Toganou was still absorbed in Sena's collection.

"**Mo**, aren't you boys suppose to be guarding the front door?" Mamori asked with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"Y-yes if Hiruma were to find out, he'd be mad" Kurita tried to reason with them.

"Don't have ta, the devil himself told us to come to the stage for a meeting" Toganou stated while turning a page.

"Huh?" they all sounded. Musashi kept his cool.

"Yeah, he told us to come collect you to come too" Juumonji finished as he walked off to talk to a semi-bald technician in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Well, let's go I suppose… Oh Sena, that's Yukimitsu, Manabu, he's the one in charge of most of the equipment, you'll probably be placed under him to do menial tasks first, he'll tell you what to do. Don't worry he's nice, go say hi" Mamori pushed him forward.

"Uh, okay" Sena said as he turned to Mamori and then turned back but was halted when he came face to face with a monkey, a girl in rollerblades, and an idiot…

"Uh, h-h-h" Sena backed away and stuttering out a 'hi'

"Wassup!" "Yellow!" "Ahahaha!"

"…" Sena blinked twice.

"So you're Mr. H's new prey, huh?" the girl rollerbladed around Sena inspecting him up and down.

"W-What?" Sena asked as he watched the blacked haired girl circle him like a shark…

"Hm… didn't know he like scrawny types…" the girl rolled back and crossed her arms while tapping her cheek.

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamori called out, "Sena isn't prey!"

"Yer name's Sena?" the monkey asked, again face to face. (Doesn't anyone know about personal space?)

"Um, y-yes, and you are?" Sena raised an eyebrow.

"Ahahaha, I'm Taki, Natsuhiko!" the idiot shouted while spinning with one leg lifted up to a height that would be painful to most…

"N-Nice to meet you Taki-san" Sena bowed and stood smiling warmly.

"…Uh, of course!" Taki laughed, a little confused as to why Sena didn't call him an idiot like everyone else (including me…)

"I'm Raimon, Tarou, but Mr. H calls me Monta… so everyone calls me that…" Monta lamented and sweat dropped.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Tarou-kun" Sena smiled, and Monta looked surprised. Both Taki and Monta looked at each other and then at the smiling Sena.

"…You're gonna be eaten alive by Mr. Hiruma!" Monta shouted pointing and jumping up and down as he freaked.

"No Sena! Don't die, I like you!" Taki cried as he spun.

_**WHACK WHACK**_

Suzuna smacked both boys with a hammer knocking them out and rollerbladed away.

"Where did she get that, and are they okay?" Sena asked Musashi who was standing next to him.

"…Who knows, and …" he glanced down at the bodies "Maybe…"

"…" Sena sweat dropped as he knelt down and felt the lumps on their heads, they looked up.

"Are you okay? Um, I'll get ice packs" Sena glanced around as he stood.

"Is Sena going to join us?" Yukimitsu asked came up to Ishimaru and Mamori.

"I'm not sure if this is the right-" that's when Sena ran off in a flash.

"…He's fast" Ishimaru watched and stated, having been in the track team during his college years, he was impressed.

"Mr. Hiruma's gonna have a field day if he gets him…" Yukimitsu stated wearily.

"Ah…Sen-Sena! Come back! I'm sending you home!" Mamori ran after the boy, but he was long gone, meaning… he was lost.

They split up and searched… Musashi remained, he took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Where's the kid?"

"I'll tell you, but I'll not until I get what I want first…" Hiruma stated as he walked down a white hall, the red carpet underneath his foot shield the sounds of his footsteps as he approached the back of a frantic brunette with knee long hair. Sena looked left and right, but didn't look back…

'Which way did I come from…?' he watched the ice bags he held in his hands fearful that it might melt.

"Sigh. Just don't scare him too much, the kid's a crier, but knowing you…" Musashi sounded through the cell.

"Kekeke" he cackled.

Seconds later a high pitch blood curdling scream rang through the building.

"…" Musashi plugged on ear with his right hand finger as he held the phone away.

Everyone heard it and ran toward it, it took them 8 minutes to get there, seeing as it was thirteen floors above them.

When they ran to the scene, the deed had been done… laying there in a puddle of red was Hiruma…

"I-I didn't mean to… I'm… I- I" Sena muttered sitting on his knees, he looked over to them with his tearstained face and asked "What… have I done…?" Sena passed out…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena, you-… No…**

**KH: Well I left you with a cliffhanger there… let's see if they get him to the hospital in time or not… And yes I love ****ellipses which are the (…) if you haven't notice… hehehe~**


	5. Violent Explanations

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: It's kinda long… but it's not… did that make any sense to you, cause I'm brain dead… more exams more essays… still working… but I wanted to write this, so here ya are~**

* * *

**Thank-yous to mah reviewers!**

**Thankies to Doodle808, again! Hahaha, don't be too sure… you'll know what I mean after you read the first few lines~ Okay let's answer those questions! Alrighty, those questions will be answered in this chapter! And no, Sena's voice isn't always high, but it's not masculine either… But there are a few woman with husky voices~**

**Thank-you ZeroGravity21, I don't know if anyone has told you yet, but welcome to the family… okay so it's not a family, but~ it's a community! Hahaha yes Hiruma's ears are sensitive, that will be his down fall… And the rest shall be answered in this chapter…5!**

**Thank-q killmarzgurl for reviewing again! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to daemonkieran, Hahaha sadly he is human, but~ I can't spoil it, if you read on you'll find out~**

**Thank-you to KevinLDevil for the review! Hahaha read on, I hope you like it, if not, *sobs* I apologize!**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese

* * *

**Chapter 5: Violent Explanations**

"Hiruma…" Musashi walked up to the blonde.

"…" everyone stayed quiet, anticipating, Mamori went over to Sena and lifted him onto her lap. Suzuna knelt down next to her. Monta stayed near the bouncers.

"What did you do to the kid…?" Musashi asked kneeling down on one knee near the devil.

"…Kekeke… I got him" Hiruma still lying on the ground held up a sheet of paper… with Sena's signature on it.

'Knew it…' they all thought, 'Sena really is too innocent… who would fall for the fake blood routine?' they shook their heads sweat dropping.

"Sena was already going to work here, what did you do to make him pass out!" Mamori demanded to know in a soft angry tone. 'Sena's not afraid of blood…just needles'

"Keh, the kid decided to read the fucking contract after he had signed it…" Hiruma sat up and everyone saw it… Mamori tried to keep herself from smiling.

"How'd you get the black eye?" Musashi asked smirking.

"Che" Hiruma covered his left eye and turned away.

"M-Mamori-neechan… sobs… Mr. Hi-Hiruma's a liar…" Sena woke up and hugged his sister, sobbing into her jacket. She patted his head.

"… You just got that MAX!" Monta shouted amazed as was everyone else.

"… Well… yes, b-but I wouldn't have thought… he was a pervert" Sena's eyes were filled with tears as he hugged himself scooting away from the black-eyed demon.

"…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Mamori shouted hugging Sena is a protective manner, at the same time crushing him.

"…" Hiruma just ignored her as he got up and limped away…

"… **Oi** Was Mr. Evil… LIMPING?" a man Sena's never met asked another man Sena's never seen.

"Yeah, I think he was…"

"**Oi** Sena what did you do to him?" Kuroki asked grinning.

"I don't wanna talk about it… I'm gonna go now…" Sena got up wearily still holding his arms.

"Go where Sena?" Mamori asked as she stood up grabbing hold of the boy's shoulder.

"My room… " Sena looked at a slip of paper in his hand, Mamori and Monta peered over Sena's shoulder "room 21, hm… that should be easy to remember…" he thought out loud as he looked at his headphones on his shoulders.

"Here, I'll take you-" Mamori was cut off by a loud screeching of the speakers.

"GET TO WORK YOU LAZY ASS BASTARDS! Fucking huh-huh brothers escort the fucking midget to his room!" Hiruma's voice screeched from the speakers echoing through the whole building…

"**Mo**… Uh, Sena I'll come by your room later okay, you boys take care of him" Mamori told the trio as she walked off, while turning on her cell phone and answering "Deimon incorporate, Manager Anezaki speaking, yes… okay" and jotting things down on her clipboard.

The trio and Sena walked off in the other direction, Sena turned back one more time before walking through the elevator door.

"What's gonna happen to me…?" he wondered out loud.

_**DING**_

The elevator door opened onto the first floor, "What really?" Juumonji asked as they stepped out of the elevator. Apparently the trio tried to ease Sena's tension with light conversation and somehow ended talking about music.

"Yeah, I just use my fingers and nails, to play. Is that bad?" Sena asked as he carried his bag, which Monta brought over when they got to the 2nd floor, which he worked on.

"Naw man that's cool, hey do you play drums?" Monta asked as he took out his drumsticks and twirled them.

"Nope, just keyboard, bass and electric guitar, but not really play, I mean I just dabble… so I'm no good at any" Sena laughed.

"Hm, really…" Suzuna came rollerblading over, and asked face to face with Sena.

"Uh, yes. I'm no good at music… I just listen to it and enjoy it, and~ sometimes occasionally dance along to it" Sena smiled warmly. That made Suzuna pull back as her antennae, a hair on his head, stuck straight up, meaning she had herself an idea!

"Ya know Sena, when ya smile like that ya look like a girl" Monta stated as he examined Sena's face.

"Huuh…?" Sena turned to face Monta and scrunched up his face, making it look like a raisin.

"PWHAHAHA!" the trio busted a gut, they held their stomachs; Suzuna and Monta fell to the floor. Monta went rolling while Suzuna just sat there and laughed.

"Hehe… sorry" Sena apologized smiling wearily, while scratching the back of his head, as he watched everyone turn red.

"Ha… w-why you apologizing, man I haven't laugh like that since… ugh" Kuroki remembered making a disgusted face and shook his head. The others stopped and got to standing straight as if someone somewhere were watching…

"Y-yeah…" Monta stopped rolling and stood up slowly as he glanced around.

"Since, since when?" Sena asked looking around at everyone. They all kept quiet except Suzuna, whom Sena helped to get up, because she was wearing rollerblades.

"Since, Ugh" Sena pulled Suzuna up "Since Mr. H came and did his big hostile take-over two weeks back… but even before then when he was just an employee here, people got blacked mailed left and right. Really an interesting guy" she stated nodding and pursing her lips.

"… That's not what I would call interesting…" Sena said quickly with a straight face, and an eye twitch, making them laugh again as they walked toward the door. Sena just smiled happily.

'I think I'll be fine here' Sena thought as he walked through the door and looked up at the blue sky that is until…

"Ahahaha Sena!" Taki came twirling over to them on the sidewalk.

"Oh, hello Taki-san" Sena stated smiled and bowed.

"Let me get that for you" he offered in a low bow with a leg sticking straight up…

"Ah, no thank-you it's fine" Sena refused, he didn't want to trouble Taki.

"Ahaha, nonsense, I'll always be a gentleman to such a beautiful mademoiselle like Sena"

"Excuse me…?" Sena made a blank face,

"Pft…" everyone held back a laugh, but when Sena turned to face them, they couldn't hold it in.

Sena walked up to a passing stranger on the sidewalk and asked "Excuse but do I look like a girl?" Sena asked with a confused face.

"Why yes, you look like a pretty lil' thing, say~, how's about you and me go-"

"Back off, she's with us" Juumonji guarded, but couldn't help laughing.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" Sena screamed in a very feminine voice.

"…" everyone turned to Sena, and Sena's group busted out laughing and falling to the ground on the sidewalk, except for Sena who was pouting, red in the cheeks.

"Y'all are nuts, and you… sigh, such a cute girl too…" the man walked away shaking his head, apparently thinking Sena was either mental or a Trans.

"This… this is entirely his fault…" Sena whined.

"Who-who's?" Toganou asked being the first to catch his breath.

"Mr. H-Hiruma's that's who… he said those strange things and that-that weird contract… he jinxed me!" Sena pouted crossing his arms and near cried on the spot. His cheeks flushed and if looks could kill, the lamp pole would have fallen over dead or melt from the cuteness.

"What he'd do?" Kuroki asked as they continued walking over to the hotel, which was surprisingly only a few feet away from the office building.

"He…he made me sign a weird contract…" They walked into the building and made their way to the elevator.

"Tell us from the beginning" Suzuna wanted to know how in the world Sena believed Mr. Hiruma would bleed so much…

"Um okay…" they got into the elevator and Sena unraveled the mystery…

"You see…" Sena was getting ready to talk when,

_**DING!**_

"What a fast elevator…" Sena thought out loud as he blinked when the elevator doors opened.

"Well your room's only on the second floor, what did you except?" Suzuna asked as she rollerbladed out of the elevator, backwards.

"What's your room number, we'll talk in there… of course knowing Mr. H he's probably already got that place bugged" she continued as she spun around.

And~ she's right, Hiruma was standing in a new suit (curtsey of a certain illegal immigrant…) watching the monitors with both Musashi and Kurita on either side of him, Komusubi was atop of Kurita, and working the computers were Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, and the two men before, whose names are irrelevant, (but if you must know, Satake and Yamaoka).

-On the monitors-

Sena had just opened the door, and walked into the well prepared room. Everyone else entering the room gasps,

"Dang, Mr. Hiruma went all out for ya MAX!" Monta shouted as he looked around the two story suit, how was that even possible. Looking up they all saw that a room had been removed, and signs of a door were still present near the ceiling, also the room next door was also removed… meaning this suite was four times the average size…

"Is there something going on here?" Suzuna asked as she rolled over to Sena who was occupied with the sight of the city through an opened window.

"W-What do you mean Suzuna-chan?" Sena asked confused at the girl suspiciously eyeing him.

"Well, ask anyone here how their room is like, they'll tell you it's not THIS nice, nor this BIG"

"R-really?" Sena asked looking around at the others.

"W-well yeah" "Our rooms only have one floor" "And only one room wide" "And it wasn't filled with all this stuff" "Ahahaha it's unfair~"

"R-really?"

"So what's going on _**Sena**_~" she asked nudging him.

"I-I d-don't know… I mean… I just got here" Sena tried to explain.

"Hm~ Could it be… you're Mr. H's secret lover~?" she giggled, the guys paled. Especially Taki for what his sister said.

"W-W-WHAT? YORU'S GAY?" Sena shouted backing into a wall.

"Yoru? Who's Yoru?" Suzuna asked.

'Uh slipped out…' Sena reprimanded himself for being careless.

-In the monitor room-

Kurita, Musashi, and Yukimitsu turned to look at Hiruma with a surprised expression on their faces.

"…" Hiruma stayed quiet and just watched the screens.

"Mr. H's first name's Youichi isn't' it?" Toganou asked; Juumonji nodded.

"So who's this Yoru guy?" Kuroki asked hovering over Sena.

"Ahahaha! I know!" everyone turn their attention to the idiot.

"He's the janitor!"

_**BAM!**_

"So who's Yoru?" Suzuna asked smiling after just hammering her brother…

"H-How about I just tell you what happened… y-you'll see then… and no interruptions… I'll stop if you don't listen through all the way…"

"Gotcha!" "Roger" "Un" "Un" "Un" "Okay~"

**(FLASH BACK!)**

Hiruma grabbed Sena's shoulder

"AH!" Sena screamed causing the demon to recoil, but before doing so, he got elbowed in the gut, making the blonde bend over and Sena spun in an instant with eyes shut, landed a punch right in Hiruma's left eye. Sena ran without even opening his eyes, but when he ran over said demon causing him to grunt, (The group wanted to laugh, but Sena's face warned them, no outbursts)

'W-Wait… I know that voice…' Sena thought.

"Y-You're that that guy from four years back. Y-Yoru…What did you do to yourself?" Sena asked blinking. 'He dyed his hair, and got… piercings… even back then he looked scary…no wonder I mistook him for a demon…' Sena sweat dropped.

'Heh, so he remembers…' "Ugh… What I've fuckin' done ain't as bad, uh…" Hiruma pretends to nearly pass out, in actuality it did hurt like hell… 'Why the fuck does he has to hit so fucking hard…?'

"Oh my sa-god, I'm sorry, you-you just scared me… don't sneak up behind me… you know that, Yoru-san"

"…I haven't heard that name in a long… time" (time for the fake blood)

"**C-Chi…!**" Sena muttered as the blood seeped from Hiruma. "**I-I'll go get a doctor!**" Sena shouted in Japanese almost running at the speed of light, but Hiruma had a firm grip on his shirt.

"N-no… it'll be too late…" (What a drama queen…)

"You don't know that! Yoru-s-san, don't die!" Sena shook him violently…

"Geh ah, s-stop you fucking midget, *COUGHS*"

"Oh, S-sorry…" Sena apologized, "W-What can I do…? What's going to happen if you die… please don't die" Sena cried on top of Hiruma's torso, his large round watery golden brown eyes actually made the demon feel a pang of guilt… no guilt isn't something demons could feel… or so Hiruma tried to convince himself.

"Y-Yeah… uh… with-without me… this company… will collapse… I need…I need you to sign this… and take second in command…"

"Huh…" Sena asked tilting his head in confusion. He was still flushed and teary eyed and pressed against Hiruma, making the blonde avert his gaze.

'Damn why does he have to look so much like a fucking girl… well that's to my advantage Kekeke…'

"Why can't Musashi-san take command?" Sena asked Hiruma after wiping away his tears, it seems he forgot Hiruma was 'dying' and so did Hiruma for a moment…During the car ride over Mamori talked about Musashi and Hiruma and Kurita, though Sena didn't know him at the time, go way back, that's why Sena wondered.

"Ugh… he-he won't make it in time… sign… before I-I!" Hiruma shook violently.

"Yoru!"

"S-Sign!" Hiruma pulled out a contract and a pen magically…

"Where'd you get the paper and pen from?" Sena asked as he took the items.

"Just fucking sign it!"

"…" Sena blinked.

"I mean.. uh sign it…" Hiruma pretends to choke on blood, when in reality he had a tube of fake blood in his sleeve…

"O-okay!" Sena rushed to sign the paper. (Poor naïve and stupid Sena…)

'Good before that fucking manager gets here…' Hiruma mentally grinned.

"Done, uh w-what do I do now?" Sena asked about to hand the dying man the contract…

"J-Just give it to me…"

"W-Wait a minute"

'Damn did he catch on…? It's only a matter of minutes until they'll get here… Damn it!'

"Y-You're dying, I-I'll keep this…" Sena said as he stood up as he started to read the contract…

"N-No… I- I have to-" Hiruma looked around.

"W-WHAT! I HAVE TO CROSS DRESS? … What pervert… wait… I'm Hiruma Yoichi's secretary… isn't that you?" Sena asked, "But- won't you-" before Sena could finish his sentence Hiruma jumped up and snatched the document…

"Wait a minute you-you're not dying…?"

"Great observation Sherlock" Hiruma grinned and cackled, but he didn't expect what would happen next…

Sena turned bright red, did an instant floor sweep making Hiruma fall on his back… Sena wasn't through yet. He came up to Hiruma before he could get up and did a one foot stomp on Hiruma's right leg…

(**Flash back over…**)

"…Violent… MAX~" Monta said, the trio just nodded, Taki kept quiet and hid behind Suzuna for fear of Sena.

-In the monitor room-

Everyone turned to Hiruma and pitied him.

"Don't give me those fucking looks… or I'll sick the fucking midget on you…" Hiruma grinned making Satake and Yamaoka turn back to work, but Yukimitsu heard from Mamori that Sena was a good boy, and by the looks of Hiruma's stance, he'd say Sena took it easy on him.

That's when Mamori walked in asking,

"What are you all doing, where is everyone else?" that's when she noticed the screen.

"… Wow~ So wait… Yoru is Mr. Hiruma… so you are together!" Suzuna shouted.

"NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WITH THAT LYING PERVERT! He lied then, and he'll lie now…" Sena looked dishearten…

"Se-" before Suzuna could comfort Sena; he cut her off by shouting,

"And he's gotten to be even more perverse; I thought he was bad the last time!" Sena shivered, all the way to the tip of his ponytails.

"…" everyone got quiet, until Sena and the gang heard from all the way next door

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SENA!"

"…M-Mamori-neechan…?" Sena looked around.

"I told you your room is bugged~" Suzuna smiled her cat like smile, "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone the great…juicy news~" Suzuna said loudly enough for the microphones to pick up and skated off.

"GET THE FUCKING MANAGER OFF ME!" they heard a certain devil cry.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Will he survive the clipboard of DOOM? I don't know…**_

**KH: Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it, the fun is only beginning and the cross dressing and singing and rumors will be in full bloom, soon… **


	6. Dancing with Death Part 1

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

'Run Devil Run' belongs to SNSD, not me!

* * *

**KH: Ah, it's been a long week, and I got to relaxing a bit, and took my sweet time on this… but then I got some games and starting playing those…**

* * *

**Thank-you so much to those people who review and waited so long for this slowpoke fanfic author! *Bows deeply***

**Thank-you to doodle808, again! Ah, the love with an inanimate object always ends up tragic… anyways~ they're gonna meet _ hahaha I can't say yet~ But if you read the chapter after this… you'll find out~**

**Thank-you ****YaoiMixCouplesMASTER21, wow that's a mouthful~ Yup, I'll definitely make more, and I love cross-dressing too! XD**

**Thanks ta killmarzgurl for reviewing again! I hope it's to your liking~**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese

_**Bold & Italicized **_- Emphasis/ sound effects

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dancing with Death Part 1**

After Mamori had vented her anger on Hiruma, and went off to purchase a new clipboard… Hiruma was 'escorted' to his office…

**Back at the hotel**

Sena had called his mom to get his clothes sent to him, and she, after she had wept tears of joy that he didn't die, told him she checked the news constantly in case the plane crashed or there was a murder at the airports, but there was nothing, though that still didn't relieve her nerves.

'Apparently a bloody pickpocket on the sidewalk of a large airport is nothing…' Sena thought, but he would never say it out loud, if his mother caught wind of that she would definitely want him home… 'Maybe that's not a bad thing… maybe I should go home…' he thought back to the contract and sighed shaking his head in defeat. Right then Suzuna came rollerblading into the room and pulled him out of the room, literally. Monta and the others were preoccupied with checking the room out, that when they finally had noticed and tried to chase after them, the short ones were already long gone. Toganou said into the phone,

"He'll call you back" and hung the phone up even though he heard Mrs. Kobayakawa's flurry of questions.

"Mr. H is gonna kill us when he finds out we lost the kid" Juumonji stated.

"Whoa that sounded just like a mafia movie…" Monta inputted amazed.

"Yeah… the monkey's right" Kuroki thought out loud.

"I'm not a monkey!" Monta threw a tantrum, but the more pressing matter at hand was the fact that Suzuna, the she-devil, undeclared lil sis to the Devil, had taken poor Sena somewhere to probably torture…

"Mai Sistah, where are you!" Taki freaked because he thought Suzuna was eloping with Sena when in fact he still thinks Sena's a woman…

They split up and searched high and low for the kid and ended with nada… and after three hours, and Taki got lost somewhere along the way… they knew they needed to break the news to the devil, if he didn't know already… but that was unlikely. But none of them wanted to be the one _to_ break the news. They had to seek out help from the higher ups, but the only people who could help them confront the Devil were only three closes to the devil, one is too dangerous to attempt, there will be a fight, the second one is gone on 'business' for the devil himself, so the last one, and probably the kindest, is only…

"Big trouble!" Kurita wailed and cried as he bounced into Hiruma's office slamming the door open. (The door fell off it's hinges, Poor door, never stood a chance…)

"What do you want fuckin' fat ass?" Hiruma messaged his temples trying to unscramble his nerves; the black-eye, nail marks, and clipboard induced wounds had miraculously disappeared.

(I dare not say it… for if I do, I'll be filled with lead… okay it's makeup *BANG*… ((RIP KuraiHikari)) Nope still here… owchies that hurt… I hit mai head on the table ducking…)

"Sena, Sena is missing!" Kurita cried, tears flew, Hiruma leaned forward in his chair, his hands intertwined before his face, and his eyes narrowed dangerously… the two hiding behind Kurita (Monta, Kuroki) shivered, Toganou was standing outside while reading a manga shivered, Komusubi still clinging onto Kurita, shivered, and Juumonji wearily stepped up and said,

"Suzuna took him somewhere… we can't find him…"

"Che…" Hiruma leaned back, the tension dissipated as he pulled out a new cell phone; the previous one was smashed when he hit the ground… (Mamori…)

"Yellow?" Suzuna asked as she answered her phone.

"Where'd you take the brat?" Hiruma demanded as he spun in his chair to face the window, so that the group could only see his mirrored expression.

"Hm, why, worried?" Suzuna didn't get a vocal answer, but a gunshot noise instead. Like Suzuna, the group jumped with the shot.

"Ow! Okay, okay, sheesh…" Suzuna rubbed her sore ear, "he's down at the club, in the backroom, where we choreograph the dances, happy?" she asked, but he had already hung up the phone…

"So touchy" she flipped close her phone, "especially when it comes to this one, huh…" she grin her cat like grin as she turns to watch Sena get harassed by show girls in red clothing.

"N-no really, I don't want to dance" Sena raised his hands to his face in defense as he backed away.

"Oh come on, we heard you're pretty good!" one of them, a brunette had gotten behind him and pushed him back to the center of the ring.

"F-from who?" Sena asked amazed, he'd only been America for a few hours, and already he was tired.

"Suzu!" they all pointed, Sena turned to face her, and she tried to smile innocently, but the fact she was wearing red devil wings and a tail, like the rest, didn't help…

"W-what do you want me do?" Sena gave in to the girls in devil clothing.

Musashi had just gotten back to the studio when Hiruma came waltzing out the elevator with everyone in tow.

"You exceeded the elevator limit…" he stated nonchalantly as he followed their leader "Where to?"

"S-Sena is being held captive by Suzuna… she's forcing him to dance" Monta whimpered, 'Poor guy' he remembered the last time the girl tried to get him in a monkey suit and dance a humiliating number…

"Che, the fucking midgets gonna hafta get use to it anyways, I might well see if he'll do it on his own…" Hiruma grinned,

'Evil…' they all thought.

"So did you do it?" Hiruma asked without sparing a glance toward the recipient of the question.

"Yeah… they weren't happy" Musashi replied wearily.

"Keh" Hiruma grinned.

By the time they had reached the door and opened it, they spotted a girl in white short shorts and a red v neck blouse with a white tank-top underneath it, she was in white heels and her _**very **_long chocolate brown hair waved as she danced/ strut and sung.

"Run devil, devil run, RUN!" she spun around to face them… it was Sena.

"Ah…" all the guys and Sena said at the same time, all except Hiruma who had a camera out and was taking pictures like some stalker while Sena was paralyze from shock…

"Woo-hoo! Sena you're amazing!" the show girls jumped and squeezed him, snapping him out of his stupor. He looked around and blushed and tried to walk away quickly as he could without crying, his heels clicking, just when he about reached the door Hiruma's arm lashed out, and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back.

"And where do you think you're going…?"

"H-home!" Sena blushed, while trying to struggle free from Hiruma's grip without slipping on his heels.

"Keh, what about this contract?" Hiruma swiftly pulled out the piece of paper with Sena's signature on it while smirking. Sena tried to grab it, but Hiruma just lifted, mockingly, above the short boy, even though he was wearing heels he's still short, head.

"Ugh, give-give it to me!" Sena leaned into Hiruma and tried to grab it while jumping, (unbeknownst to Sena, Suzuna was taking pictures and recording his voice).

'Hehehe, Oh I just have to show Mamo this!' she giggled as she texted Mamori that they were at the dance studio behind the club, the guys saw this transaction and felt sorry for Sena…

"Like I would ever just hand something over that easily…" and it disappeared in a puff of smoke in Hiruma's hand…

"W-wha… Y-Yoru… you are a devil! AH!" Sena ran out of there thoroughly freaked out, but instead he slipped and fell on his behind.

"Fucking midget! If you fucking break your ankle I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Hiruma rushed over to him.

"That doesn't make any sense…" he sobbed as Hiruma knelt down and checked his ankle.

"Nope" "Doesn't all" "Does he ever?" the trio muttered to themselves.

"When a person is in love they are never sensible~" Suzuna cooed.

"…" everyone went silent and stared at the short black haired girl like she was crazy, except for Musashi (he's nonchalant about everything~)

"Wha-at…?" Sena asked as his eye twitched, "Yo-Yoru-s-san… y-you're in love…w-w" Sena kept on stuttering, looking back and forth between the wooden floor and Hiruma, everyone felt sorry for the kid…

"W-with someone? Who? Is it Musashi-san?" Sena pointed to Musashi, who in return raised an amused eyebrow.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Kurita looked shock as his mouth hung open, he had no idea that his two best friends were going out (though they weren't). Some of the dance girls giggled and ran off somewhere…

"…" Hiruma made a 'are you fucking stupid face'

"W-Well… Suzuna said you batted for the other team…" Sena pretend to swing an imaginary bat as he blushed with his eyes closed the rest of the dance girls ran off.

(Rumors are gonna spread around like wildfire… now, all thanks to Sena! Musa/Hiru and Sena/Hiru will now flood the building… and somewhere along the way Musa/Sena will develop…)

The shock was broken when Mamori, who had been searching for Suzuna and Sena to go to lunch with, opened the door and stepped inside "S-Sena! What are you wearing?" she looked shocked at the tightness of the shorts Sena was in, and 'Is he in heels…? But he's so accident prone… maybe that's why he's on the ground… but he does look cute' Mamori blinked as she walked up to the boy.

"Something I probably will _have_ to get accustomed to…" Sena stated depressingly, while sighing.

"W-What?" Mamori asked as she knelt down to the boy taking off his heels because they were pinching his feet.

"Fucking midget don't you-" but Sena cut Hiruma off, because if he didn't forbid it yet Sena could just,

"Hiruma-san's making me p-pose as a woman to sing, under a stage-name! And I h-have to be his p-personal secretary… while in women's clothing! A-and… Ma…Ma-Mamori-neechan…?" Sena blurted, but then stopped short of tattling when Mamori started to squeeze the heels in her hand, it made a plastic squeaking noise.

"…" Mamori went silent, her eyes became blank as she stood up suddenly.

"…" Hiruma's eye twitched, the whole room became heavy, it was really hard to breathe…

"RUN DEVIL, RUN!" Sena shouted pushing Hiruma away from where one of the heels stabbed and made a hole in the wood flooring…

"Fuck…" Hiruma couldn't get up fast enough, he could of course draw out his AK-47 from his jacket, but if he were to shoot Mamori, one of his few hardworking employees… "Fuck…"

"Ma-Mamori-neechan… S-stop… I borrowed that!"

"…" 'He's more worried about the heel than Mr. Hiruma…Eh sounds about right' they all thought amongst themselves, except Musashi and Kurita.

"O-Oh, I see… sorry" Mamori's anger subsided due to the quick changed of topic.

'Oh… either Sena's a genius or…'

"Oh thank- S… Buddha, the heel's okay, ah, were did Theresa go?" Sena looked around for the owner.

'He's just worried about the heel…'

Hiruma was already up and away by the time Mamori remembered why she was so riled up, when she turned to see him he was on his cell phone asking someone for a 'favor' as he would call it, when in reality… he was just blackmailing them.

"Like hell I'd do that!"

"You want me to expose that picture of you at the ba-"

"YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT!" the person on the end of the line shouted so loudly that everyone around Hiruma heard.

"Be here by noon tomorrow" and with that Hiruma closed his cell phone "Well you better get some rest tonight fucking chibi, we're going to a award ceremony tomorrow"

"W-What… b-but w-why me?"

"How else are we going to show off our new star… Twenty-one!" Hiruma's long index finger poked Sena on the forehead.

"Twenty-one? As in the number 21?" Sena blinked innocently.

"No… the letter" Hiruma oozed sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"…?" Sena turned to look at Mamori.

"He's being sarcastic man…" Monta replied and Mamori couldn't help but feel that she shouldn't have told Sena about the job offer.

"B-But why does Sena have to do it in drag?" Mamori asked confused and irritated.

"Drag?" Sena asked.

"That's when a man wears women's clothing" Suzuna piped up.

"There's a term for that…? America is strange…" Sena muttered shaking his head.

"Aren't there Okama in Japan?" Hiruma cackled.

"That's entirely different because- wait… are you trying to imply something?" Mamori made a 'you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking' face.

"Kekeke" Hiruma was about to leave when Mamori shouted,

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Y-Yes, w-why do I have to-to wear drag?"

"Y-your grammar needs work, Sena" Suzuna tried not to giggle. No one else found it funny though… (Everyone is just standing out of the line of fire, who knows when he'll pull out a gun~).

"It's cause, fucking manager" Hiruma hovered over Mamori "he sounds like a fucking girl" and promptly leaving to plan his wicked deeds.

Mamori was shocked, not by what Hiruma said, but by Hiruma actually answering her question that she didn't notice.

"…**na-NI **(wha-AT)!" Sena squeaked, and passed out from the blood rushing to his head (all he heard was fucking and girl) _**THUD!**_

"…" everyone stared at the, blushing, boy now lying on the ground.

"Gah…" Hiruma tapped his own ears to get the high pitch ringing to go away as he shut the door.

"S-Sena" Mamori finally snapped out of it and went to assist the boy… no he was completely out cold.

"Um, Ryokan could you take Sena to his room… he's tired" Mamori asked Kurita who nodded curtly as she rubbed her temples.

Sena slept through the night as though he were dead… not even the sound of his door opening and the person watching him could wake him…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Oh dear… who's spying… er stalking our little Sena…hm~ Will he be okay? By the way where is Natsuhiko Taki?**_

_**(Somewhere near Road Island "MAI SISTAH!") **_

**KH: Ah~ I just got some games and well… hahaha that's what I was doing all weekend~ Sorry *bows* but to tell you readers the truth, I haven't played videogames in over 7 months… so it was a little brain numbing experience for me, a little excursion from writing. But I'm back and very tired…**

**Next time on Headphones 21 Chapter 7: Dancing with Death Part 2 and soon after~ Chapter 8: Hiruma's rose…**


	7. Dancing with Death Part 2

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

'Beautiful Disaster', and 'Addicted' belong to Kelly Clarkson, I own nothing!

Superman doesn't belong to me, I don't know who, but not me!

* * *

**KH: Okay I finally got this written, even though I plotted it for over a week already, hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

**Thanks doodle808, again, again! Yes Taki is hilarious! Hahaha, yes why does Musashi follow Hiruma around… who knows~ Oh it's confusing, love is a difficult thing to determine, for hearts are always changing~**

**Thank-you killmarzgurl for reviewing again! Ah yes, and even more will happen in this chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dancing with Death Part 2**

**The next morning~**

"S-So, everyone's going?" Sena asked as Suzuna put on the finishing touches to his disguise.

"Pretty much" Suzuna stated, she was dressing Sena up and glamorizing him while the others waited outside the room.

"That's a relief…" Sena said when Suzuna came up into his face and pointed.

"Now do not, I repeat do not touch anything until your nails dry!" she ordered him.

He nodded rapidly as he raised his hands in defense, she flapped her hands in demonstration and he followed her motion.

She then did her impression of Hiruma when he had an idea… "No, no, no flap your arms wider, it'll dry faster~"

"O-Okay…" he nodded and flapped his arms like a bird…

The others entered, right on cue, though Sena was facing the opposite way, he was in drag… and he was flapping his arms … So all he could do was blush because he didn't dare oppose Suzuna, especially when she got that 'stop and see what happens' look on her face. (I really think Suzuna's older brother isn't Taki… but Hiruma, switched at birth or something… By the way he's still missing since yesterday… Where is he?)

"Fucking Chibi!" Hiruma shouted scaring the living daylights out of Sena.

"HIII!" Sena jumped throwing his hands like someone has a gun to his head and dropped to the floor, his knees felt the brunt of it… (No, Hiruma doesn't have a gun to Sena's head… right now.)

Suzuna stood the sobbing Sena up and turned him to face Hiruma, who had on those headphones you use at a shooting range…

"Keh, you did well" Hiruma smirked as he took the black headphones off, Sena kept his head lowered.

"Thanks~" Suzuna grinned slyly as she watch Hiruma eye Sena up and down like hungry wolf looking at a lost lamb.

"**A-ano** M-Mr. Hiruma… I-I really don't think people would b-believe… that I a-a boy **eto**-" Sena stuttered, then shut his eyes tightly spouted, "Can I just not go?" Sena speedily requested still flapping his hands against his lap, his eyes filled with determination, though wouldn't look up at Hiruma… but at the floor.

"Hi-Hiruma, you really shouldn't force him" Kurita tried to help the kid out, but everyone else knew that no one could talk Hiruma out of anything he set his mind to, and as proof Hiruma walked out the door and shouted, probably meant for Sena than most (they already know to go when he says go…), 'to hurry and get their fucking slow ass down in five minutes… if not… there will be a penalty game…' followed by a dark cackle.

"I feel for ya man… but-" Monta looked around the room wearily.

"But? But what?" Sena asked turning to Monta with half closed tear-filled earnest eyes and red flushed cheeks. The rest of the group blushed as Sena looked around, no one could look the boy in the eyes.

"You look really good in it!" Suzuna jumped still in her rollerblades. It was because he did… he had on red wedges with straps wrapping around his ankles and toes, he wore a short bloody red pleated tiered silk halter dress, and had on red bat accessories, such as red bat earrings and charm bracelet. (Why a halter dress? To hide the fact he was wearing a pushup bra and lacking breasts…)

"Hiruma, and the rest of us, already saw that video, you yourself convinced him" Musashi stated as he walked out the door, he knew better than to make Hiruma wait… everyone just nodded.

"W-what video…?" Sena's eyes widened as he remembered yesterday when the show girls forced him to dance and sing… Suzuna was rollerblading all over.

_**(Flashback)**_

"S-Suzuna… is that camera on?" Sena asked wearily in mid-step.

"Nope!" she grinned a cat like grin and aimed the camera at the blinking boy.

"O-Oh, okay then" Sena smiled relieved.

_**(Flashback's over!)**_

"…" 'Can't believe he fell for that… Sigh…' they all shook their heads, Mamori looked to the roof, shut her eyes and prayed.

'Please… somehow… let him get through this ordeal in one piece…' the others saw her praying, and they all clapped their hands together three times and prayed simultaneously.

"?" Sena looked around and saw people praying so he closed his eyes and prayed as well, though without his nails touching, and it was out loud.

"Please let Shin-san be there… if so I'll die happy" they all turned to Sena and thought,

'… So he's not afraid of dying… that makes things so much easier' but unbeknownst to them that something of that magnitude would actually occur that very night…

Gunshots reminded them that they were lagging behind… only one minute left until punishment so they all rushed out of their like hell was on their tails.

Sena, who was holding his arms out, slammed into the door frame and fell back which meant he was late… so there he was in the limo sitting across from the typing bubble blowing devil… alone…(this is punishment enough…)

"**Ano** Mr. Hiruma…" Sena cautiously started, looking from his exposed knees and the wall separating them from the rest.

"…What?" Hiruma didn't look away from his laptop.

"W-what's my pun-punishment…?"

"Keh… you'll see" the devil peered out from over his laptop, the light casted from the screen made Hiruma look even more demonic (if that was possible)…

Gulp… Sena quickly looked out the window. After a moment of silence the Devil spoke up.

"Fuckin' midget, got any songs you know?"

"Hm… um I know many songs"

"Good… then do you know this one?" Hiruma handed Sena a sheet of paper.

"… **Hai**…" Sena scanned the paper once again, "why?" he looked at Hiruma, whom would've put a shark to shame.

"Kekeke"

Sena just shrunk in his seat; he pulled down his dress to cover more of his legs and stared at the piece of paper that read Addicted by K.C…

'Hm… I like her other song better… what was it called… um… oh right, beautiful disaster…'

After getting off the limousine, Hiruma went off by himself leaving the daydreaming Sena to stand there in the midst of crew workers setting things up for the award ceremony.

"Mm… I can't do this… I just know something is going to go down…hm…**ch-chotto**…. Yo-Yoru-san… Yoru…where'd you go…?" Sena finally looked up from the paper to look around and see… he was all alone. And thus began his whimpering… "**Mina**…? **Dare ka**…? **Iiya**…sobs…hiccup!" And so he, in a red dress sat in a corner sobbing while people run about…

**Meanwhile back with the Devils**

"What do you mean you left him!" Mamori yelled at the unmoving Devil.

"He was staring off into space so I left him, the damn midget'll be fine, he doesn't need his Mamori-neechan to hold his hand everywhere" Hiruma mocked 'Besides I have him bugged' he grinned bearing every fang.

"You don't know Sena! He is prone to be picked up by strange people!" Mamori flailed her arms about.

"…" Hiruma actually knew that… but he forgot… not that he'd ever admit to it. He just turned around and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going now?" Mamori asked following him, she wasn't done lecturing him yet.

"Toilet or do you wanna follow me?" He snickered as he waited for her reply.

"…" Mamori turned bright red with fury and embarrassment and went off in the other direction to look for Sena. Hiruma then sped away, watching his GPS tracking device.

"He's looking for the kid huh?" Juumonji turned to Musashi and asked, his head jerking in the direction Hiruma left.

Musashi chuckled and nodded with his arms crossed.

"EH!" everyone remaining, besides Suzuna, shouted.

**Somewhere on the site, **

"Fu~ our rhythms are off, we'll never be able to synchronize" A man with red hair and red eyes, with sunglasses and a red guitar in a black leather jacket followed by a man obsessing with his hair in similar clothing and girl in a yellow blouse with green hair, stated.

"I suppose we can agree on that, Hayato Akaba, why would our managers ever… Kengo Mizumachi, what in the world are you doing?" a tall man with deep ocean blue eyes and black hair asked a tall wild blonde hair man. Mizumachi had stopped in the midst of walking with them.

"Shun, I found a cat! Can I keep it!" the tall blonde asked excitedly, turning to his friend.

"Sigh… no you may not, now let's go, the producers are waiting…" he looked tired, and sounded that way as well 'Really now, a cat… wait, why would a cat be on set of a…'

"Aw… but it's so cute, look at this face, can you say no to that" Mizumachi picked it up and held it out for them to see… Sena dangled from the tall blondes hand; he made a sound like a kicked puppy as tears ran down his face…

"Hm, I could have sworn it was a cat… so you're a puppy?" Mizumachi made a puckered face, that only made Sena blink.

"Mizumachi… put her down…"

"Huh, but"

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"Fine, fine… sheesh" Mizumachi set Sena down slowly.

"Are you okay miss, I'm sorry for my friends reckless behavior"

"…sniffles…" Sena just nodded.

"Hm, her rhythm seems off, are you by any chance lost?" Akaba asked.

Sena took in a gasp of air and nodded.

"Oh, poor thing, we'll escort you, we have time don't we?" the green hair girl spoke up.

"Actually…" before the tall brunette could finish his sentence Sena looked up at him with pleading hopeless tear-filled honey brown eyes that said 'please don't abandon me'

"I-I suppose we can…" the man gave in, who could not help a person that looked so helpless.

"Atta boy Mr. Kakei" the girl smiled "Hey there sweetie, what's your name?"

"Se-Sena" Sena squeaked, voice exactly like that of a little girl's.

"Oh and how old are you?"

"Nine-Nineteen"

"…" the group stared at Sena, causing him to panic.

"Are you sure you're not thirteen?" the man with the comb, which he used to point at Sena, asked.

Sena nodded rapidly, he wasn't even thinking of anything, he just wanted to find his group and go home soon, so he answered every question they asked.

"What are you doing here?" "Where is your group?" "Where are you from?" "Do you wear a kimono?" (Last one was asked by Mizumachi).

"I'm here with my group" "I don't know" "Japan" "Sometimes, but not always…"

"By the way, my name is Julie, and that's idiot number one Kotaro, and idiot number two Hayato"

"I'm Shun Kakei, and this is"

"Hiya I'm Kengo Mizumachi! How do you like America so far?"

"Um, well… it's dangerous here… but… there are people whom are very kind, and I'm glad I've met. Including everyone present" Sena finally smiled contently.

"…what a lovely melody"

"T-Thank-you" Sena blushed.

"Wa-wait, you understood him"

"Um, he said, I had a nice personality… I think"

"Fu~ correct" Akaba strum a chord.

"Ah, sometimes I say things like that, like if I'm panicking I say randomly say staccato, which is most of the time, it's so silly, I mean not that you're silly Hayato-san. I mean, I uh" (Staccato, I took music so long ago I think it's short and fast notes)

"Staccato" they all said in unison.

"Great harmony" Sena piped smiling brightly as he clapped.

"Ah…"they all sounded them turned to each other and smiled.

"Maybe we can cooperate… for the album" Julie stated.

"Yes, it seems possible" Kakei agreed.

"That's smart Sena" Kotaro whispered to Sena.

"What is?" Sena asked also in a hushed tone.

"You unified us" he stated "Thanks to you, our producers won't go bald"

"… Oh! From stress, hehehe I'm glad to be of service" Sena saluted them.

"Oh. So. Cute" Julie pinched Sena's cheeks.

"Hiii…" Sena whimpered as he rubbed his sore cheeks, that's when,

"Sena!"

"Ah, it's… Taki-san?" turned to meet with the blonde with no sense of direction.

"I have finally found you mademoiselle Sena, we're so worried sick, you can't run off and elope!"

"…" the quintet looked at Sena and blinked.

"Ex-excuse me?" Sena asked the delirious blonde…

"You can't not with Suzuna, you are both female!"

"…wow, so you have a girlfriend, Sena?" Julie asked patting Sena's head as though he were a child.

"N-No… I don't… but… I do have someone I like"

"Who?"

"Shi-Shi-Shin-san!"

"Shin… oh Seiko Shin, well she's an upcoming star, especially after having to struggle with the critics about her singing in a foreign language" Julie solemnly smiled.

"Ah, yes… I admire her greatly… for the last fifteen years of my life…" Sena smiled.

'Oh admiration… Wait a minute…' they all thought, except for the blondes.

"… Wait… fifteen years! That would mean…" Kotaro asked in awe and started to count.

"That would mean you knew her when you were four" Kakei stated.

"Uh-huh, she was my neighbor, but left when she was nine…"

"Ah, to be in love… with an older woman, good luck!" Mizumachi cheered.

"Thank-you! I'll need it… since I haven't seen her in fifteen years" Sena smiled.

"Eh!" Julie and Kotaro shouted.

"But, then?" Kakei asked.

"We kept in contact through telephones, postcards, and emails, but mostly postcards because she's horrible… and I mean horrible with technology"

"Really?" Julie asked.

"Yes, everything she touches, electronically, explodes" Sena laughed wearily.

"…" 'That's not I was asking but okay…'

"Oh, Mademoiselle Sena we should be on our way, Monsieur Hiruma would not be pleased that you were missing for so long…" Taki warned Sena.

'Actually you're the one who was lost… but I guess what he said is true' "Um, if you'll excuse me"

"Wait… don't tell me… you're working for …HIM…?" Julie asked with wide eyes.

"Ah, yes… I sign a contract… in hopes of seeing Shin-san I'll do anything" Sena nodded, but then started to sob… "Actually he tricked me… but I'll get to see her… so its okay, sobs…"

"Poor child!" Julie embraced Sena.

"May God be with you" Kakei stated.

"Ah, Agon-san where!" Sena shouted and duck "Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me"

"… " 'So she met Agon too… poor thing… no wonder she thinks America's dangerous…' they all thought, except for the blondes.

"May the God of the Sea be with you" Kakei rephrased his choice of word choice.

"O-Oh… wait a minute… I've heard that before… ah, you're of the Oceania Poseidon's right?"

"Ah, so you're heard of us even in Japan, Shun did you hear that we're famous!" Mizumachi grinned.

"Actually I have most of everyone's CDs, um you're the Bando Black Widows, right? Spider poison was the only album I purchased though, sorry…"

"Why?" Kotaro asked, he put his comb away.

"Um, because it's hard to find American CD's in-"

"No I mean, why do you purchase everyone's CDs?"

"Oh to compare" Sena stated.

"…?" they all looked confused.

"You know how fans always shout, that their favorite artist is the best" they nodded; most of their fans were like that.

"Well, I don't know if she's the best or not, so I have to listen to everything, then I could fairly say, she's one of _the _best… though I suppose she doesn't really care… but… I still love listening to her sing" Sena smiled embarrassed about admitting all these to people he just barely met.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie… good luck with the Devil" Julie stated as she pointed behind Sena.

"Huh?" Sena turned around and came face to face with sharp emerald green shards piercing into his golden brown orbs.

"Yoru…san… uh… you-you're the one who left me! S-so don't!" everyone at this point was amazed by her courage…

"Don't kill me!" Sena ducked and cowered.

"…" everyone blinked three times. Then Hiruma bent over and picked Sena up, threw him on his shoulders and walked off.

Again everyone blinked, except Taki who ran after them while spinning…

On a stage, Hiruma placed sunglasses on Sena's face… though Sena thought that would never work as a disguise then got lectured by Toganou that it works for Clark Kent, it'll work for him. Sena and everyone Sena had just met, and some other people, along with Hiruma sat on the seats right on stage. Sena didn't want to be on stage, but Hiruma promised to let him meet with Shin right after… their introduction…

But instead of watching the old man, the man in charge, speak of the dog eat dog lifestyle of the music industry, he let his eyes drift away into the crowd of people, 'Huh… what's that…?' Sena thought, he saw something bright reflecting off in the distance…

'Shi-Shin-san!' Sena spots the girl in white in the audience… but then there was a man that bumped into her…

"**Shitsurei**… (how rude)"

"Shut up fucking midget, and listen for your cue…" Hiruma grinned.

'M-my cue? What does he mean…' Sena wondered, but then turned his attention back to the audience… the man who bumped Shin was hiding behind a pillar… but Sena, could see something… it looked familiar, 'Ah right, Yoru has a bunch of those… it's a …!'

"GUN!" Sena shouted, people panicked and looked around into the crowd.

"Shit…" the man cussed, but he had a job to do, so he aimed… right at Hiruma's head.

BANG!

"… fucking… midget" Hiruma gasped for air…

"Yoru…" Sena touched his side… Sena had been shot…

"Sena!" Mamori shouted from the crowd, Sena looked over hazily from atop of Hiruma… his reflex had apparently kicked in and he pushed Hiruma out of the way without even thinking…

That's when he spots the man going for a hostage… not just anyone… Shin…

"**TEME**! (BASTARD!)" (wow Sena cursed…) It was a scene to behold… one minute Sena laid wounded atop of Hiruma… then next he ran off the stage at an amazing speed and leapt, flying, right at the man with the gun, before the man even know what hit him he was on the ground… though after experiencing pain!

Sena gave him a flying knee, Sena dropped to the ground on one knee, kicked the man's leg with a leg sweep causing the man to fall forward right into another knee, scoring a hit on his chin making him fall backwards, but oh no… Sena isn't done yet…Another heel kick across the right cheek and the man went flying to Sena's right…

Sakuraba, a blonde man who was standing right beside Shin just said "Wow" at the flying girl dressed in red, her haired flowed as she swiftly did away with the assassin…

"S-Shin-san!" Sena came over to Shin in a hurry.

"S-Sena…?"

"Y-you remember me… ah! Are you okay, did he hurt you anywhere?" Sena asked worriedly with tear –filled eyes.

'She really is only worried about Shin…' Julie thought, she was touched by Sena's kindness… as were everyone in the crowd and on stage.

"No, I'm fine… but you're bleeding…" the tall brunette pointed to Sena's side.

"…Huh… oh yeah, I was shot…" Sena laughed wearily as he touched his wound, then promptly fainted…

"Ah! Sena!" everyone who knew Sena shouted.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Did Sena get hit in a vital area… will he be hospitalized for a long time? Will he live, after moving so much… and losing all that blood…?**_

**KH: Ah, the Halloween OMAKE will be up soon~ And then Chapter 8~**


	8. OMAKE: First night we met

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

'The ring' doesn't belong to me, and I hope it never does, I hate horrors!

* * *

**KH: I'M SO SORRY, IT'S SHORT AND IT'S LATE! sobs…**

**Thank-you thank-you thank-you doodle808 for being so patient! Ah yes, there won't be immediate love, no love at first sight, but… they will be reeled in soon~ Who could resist this uke-ness! Well Akaba's bi, I'll tell you, free love thing is cool with him, I'll mention it once somewhere… Kakei, not sure… Mizumachi he's cool with it~ No Hiruma didn't know there was a gunman… if he did he wouldn't have risk being there… Sena is kick-butt, but when it's himself… he rather get hurt than hurt people, ah~ He's too nice for his own good… **

**Thank-you! killmarzgurl for reviewing! Really thank-you! Yeah… you should have seen me act it out while typing… my mom thought I was bananas! ^^ Anyways I hope you'll find more scenes to your liking, I don't know about this OMAKE chapter but… maybe in the future

* * *

**

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**OMAKE: First night we met**

_**(Everything is said in Japanese otherwise stated!)**_

"It's Halloween… ah, but no one here celebrates it… Well it's not like I love the holiday or anything, but…" Sena was riding his bike to school, he was dressed in his black gakuran, his hair, which was tied in a ponytail, flew behind him. He had enough control of the bike that it wouldn't go flying out of control when he rode one handed so with his free hand he reached into his bag that laid on his leg.

"I can't believe I bought this…but he sure is one great vocalist, and they even have Japanese songs…" he looked down at the thing he pulled out. It was a CD of a gothic band called the Red Devils. Of course Sena had never actually seen them because they were from America; even on their CD there wasn't even a photo of them.

"Maybe they aren't photogenic…" Sena thought out loud "Ah, I have to stop talking to myself… or at least out loud…" he muttered as he pulled out his CD player and placed his 21 headphones on his ears and sang along to the songs.

When arriving at school he sat down in one of the relative empty classrooms staring out the window to the dark cloud covered skies awaiting another dull day to play out. But that wasn't what would happen that day…

After getting teased and bullied into staying after school to help with the equipment and errands of varies clubs, Sena finally escaped on his bike, 'A hot bath sounds so good right now, I'm so tired…'

Sena looked around, it was getting so dark out and he still had a long way to go to get home, seeing as the school was miles away from his home because it was more close to the city, even though city kids didn't bother going to a dinky school like that. All Sena could do was sigh and bear the burden if only for two more years after this, well two and a half more years.

"I hope I don't flunk…" he muttered to himself as he picked up the pace and pedaled quickly. Animals that were being herded in for the night watched in amazement while the farmers wondered what happened when clouds of dust just suddenly appear.

'I better slow down… don't want my chain to break…again' he thought to himself, his eyes twitched, he looked down to check the vibrating chain underneath his foot, that when he looked up it was too late.

_**BAM! CRASH! BAM!**_

"**ITAI**!" Sena winced as he lifted his head up, the sky was on the ground…after making sure the world was right side up again he looked at his burning palms and they were bleeding, bits of skin torn. He had crashed into something with his bike and he, along with it, went flying.

"What in the world…?" he got up slowly, checking to see if anything hurt more than usual,

"Nope just my b-butt and-" he then spotted the cause of his crash laying sprawled out on the dirt road.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!" Sena jumped out of the ditch and over to the unconscious body, the man was pretty tall and lanky, not really scrawny but not muscled either. Black hair, but there was something unusual about his features… 'Ah, now's not the time to be analyzing him'

"Hey Mister, are you o-okay?" Sena shook him as he knelt down.

"Argh… who the fuck is an old man, huh brat…?" (Ji-san is uncle, mister, and middle age man…)

"Phew… You-you're okay…"

"What in hell hit me…?"

"Uh that would be me… and my bike…sorry…" Sena bowed, dogeza, and lifted his head once the man scoffed.

"Whatever… ugh…" the man couldn't get up.

"Um… I think I injured your leg… how about I give you a ride on my-" Sena turned to see the pile of scrap metal that was known as his bike. (Okay so the front wheel fell off, and the handlebar is bent, and the chain fell off… it's scrap.)

"… How about I carry you to my house?" Sena asked smiling wearily.

"Che, like a small ass- What the fuck!" the man asked clearly shocked that the boy could lift him.

"Upsy daisies, ho-hold on okay" Sena stared into the green emerald shards.

"Keh, pretty strong… for a _midget_" the man said midget fluently…

"Ah, are you from America?" Sena asked as he started to jog.

"Yeah…"

"I see… welcome to Japan!" Sena smiled brightly as he carried the man bridal style and ran.

"…" '_Is this kid for real…?_' he could only shake his head and cackle.

'He seems happy' Sena thought as he blinked, "Ah _Halloween Night _and it's a full moon" Sena gazed up at the moon, but it was covered by thick dark clouds, he shook his head, and quickly went on his way again.

"Oh~ So you're not scared…?" the man asked.

"Sca-scared, scared of w-what?" Sena asked as he came to a complete stop.

"The ghosts, the ghouls… the demons?" the man grinned his pearly white fangs all glimmered in the pocket of moonlight…

"Ah-Ah-Ah **AKUMA**!" Sena shouts as he drops the man to the ground and took off…

"…" the man sat on the ground utterly confused… now he was more further from the city more than ever and with a fractured or broken leg…

"_WHAT THE FUCK!_"

Arriving at home, and having thought about it while rummaging through the home, all by his lonesome, because his parents were on a weeklong vacation… without him!

"Hm… now that I think about it… he might have been human… hm…" Sena thought while changing into his pajamas… That's when the rain came down from the heavens!

"… It's raining… he… but he's just an apparition… oh…" Sena groaned and then rush to grab his rain coat and ran out the door like hell was after him.

When arriving at the area where he last left the man, Sena looked around. The rain came down hard, he was barely able to see his hand in front of his own face…

"He couldn't have gotten far… unless… he really is a g-g-ghost…" Sena paled as he backed up in the direction of his home, that's when he heard a groan "AH!" scaring him, making him jump and cower.

"T-there's no such things as g-ghost…, there's no such t-things as g-ghosts…" he chanted to himself, that's when he heard a cough.

"…G-ghost don't cough… oh… Mister where are you!" Sena shouted, "Please say something!"

"_Midget_" Sena turned to see a lump on the side of the road near an empty barrel.

"Ah!" Sena rushed over…. the man was drenched through, and shivering.

'He'll get sick… I better hurry' Sena took off his rain coat and wrapped the man. "Climb on" the man did as was told but not without muttering a few curses under his breath.

"I'm sorry…" Sena whimpered as he steadied the man on his back as he got up… "Please hold on as tightly as possible and keep your head low" the man squeezed the air from Sena….

'Okay… he's mad…' Sena tried to adjust and ran!

When Sena got home he kicked off his shoes and brought the man into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and dumped the man into the tub. The tub slowly filled as Sena stripped him of his wet clothes. Sena took a plastic blue pale and filled it with the running water and slowly poured it over the man washing his hair and back as he kneeled beside the tub.

In the lighted bathroom Sena could see all of the man's features perfectly, especially his face. Sharp slanted eyes, sharp pearly white fangs in his slightly opened mouth, and his ears… were so long. Sena's warm hands gently touched the cold ears as he poured more water over the man… they twitched; Sena's lips slowly began to curve upward into a small smile.

"So…" the man sounded breaking Sena from his thoughts, "Do you always take strangers into the tub?"

Not understanding the underline meaning of what the man said Sena replied, "No, you're the first… I'm so sorry" he bowed still on his hands and knees.

"…" the man sighed 'he really is an idiot…'

"Um, I'll go get you some clothes to wear in the meantime, and then make something hot for you to eat, what would you like?"

The man smirked and was going to say something witty or that's what Sena thought, but he did wait long he man pulled him into the tub.

"Ah" Sena splashed into the now overfilled tub.

"Oh no!" Sena turned off the water. "Phew… uh, w-why did you do that?" (Don't worry there's a drain in the floor~)

"You're soaked too you idiot" the man made up the excuse but Sena believed him,

"Hm, that's true, I was cold… thank-you… well I'll get out. Enjoy yourself" Sena stood to get out, his light blue thin pajamas now soaked completely through and clung to his body as he bent over to get out of the large tub.

"… Shit" the man sounded under his breath, his pale cheeks became red.

"Is it too hot for you?" Sena asked about to dip his hand into the water.

"… Go do your damn thing midget, get out" the man turned to face the wall.

"Mm… okay" Sena nodded and got up and left.

Sena went into his room and got changed into different pajamas, these had a game controller prints all over them, but they were still light blue. He went down stairs to prepare dinner.

"I wonder how he's doing… his leg is still injured, I'll go see" Sena walked up to his room and when he opened the door the man was standing in his room, hair dripping wet, with a towel around his waist. He was holding a CD case.

"Ah, I see your leg is better, dinner is almost ready, I'll see if any of my clothes fits you. You should dry your hair or you'll catch a cold, up here in the north it gets pretty cold, soon snow'll fall" Sena warned him as he went over to his closet to find big warm clothes.

The man just grunted in acknowledgment as Sena handed him white sweat pants, an extra large dark blue t-shirt and a beige sweater, and a pair of fuzzy white socks, and then headed back downstairs. (Extra large in Japan is about the size of a medium in the U.S).

The man came downstairs, carefully, and sat on the couch in front of the medium size television set.

"We don't have cable or anything, but if you want to watch something there are DVDs there" Sena said from the kitchen, he heard the squeaking of the floorboards and knew the man had came down. A few minutes later he heard the television get turned on and screams…

'Oh great… _the ring_… I hate horrors…' Sena paled as he set the rice into a bowl.

"Ugh… y-you can come into the kit-kitchen and e-eat n-now" Sena called out.

"Bring it over here" the man ordered.

"B-b-b-but"

"First you injure me, then abandon me, and now you expect me to walk up and down…"

"Mm…" Sena groaned as he lifted the plates and scuttled across the floor. He had told himself 'If I keep my head low… I won't see anything…'

The man watched as Sena slowly made his way to the table… setting down the bowl of white rice, pork cutlets, and hot miso soup… and ran off! Well almost… if he hadn't tripped on the coffee table leg.

"You're a klutz"

"I know…" Sena sobbed, giving attention to his injured toes… (I hate that, especially when I jam my pinky toe!)

"Aren't you eating?" the man asked as he raised the fork, Sena so thoughtfully brought. (Yes there are forks in Japan… but living here in America, I don't use forks…am I weird?)

"I'm going to KYA!" Sena screamed crawling away from the living room like someone was out to get him, hiding behind the coach.

"…Pft Hihihi Hahahaha!" the man laughed nears flying, his fangs glinted as he rolled around on the coach.

"Wa-wa-wa-What's so funny!" Sena shouted scared enough as is, now he was terrified by the cackling sound the man made…

"You!" the man tried to gasp for air, he tapped his knee signaling giving up as Sena peered over the coach.

"I-I… I have the right" Sena voice cracked, causing him to blush and the man to howl.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"HAHAHA!"

"Stop… you'll die…" Sena sweat dropped as he sat on the coach now fanning the man with a paper fan. The movie was turned off via Sena scrambling around with his eyes close for the remote, which then added to the man's amusement.

"You really will, ya'know… Besides your dinner is getting cold mister" Sena sighed.

"My name ain't mister it's Yoru Asa Hiru" the man completely stopped laughing as if he was actually faking it…

"You made that up… no one can be named night morning day…" Sena stated ignoring the fact the man recovered so quickly…

"Look here" the man pulled out something from the sweatpants pocket; the initials were H. A. Y were clearly printed on the hankerchief.

"…" Sena went silent.

"Ah, here" he handed Sena something else, it looked like a CD "Che… go re-heat this…" Sena took the food over to reheat as he looked at the CD cover.

'A Red Devil CD… second volume' "Are you a fan?" Sena asked from the kitchen.

"Look at the vocalist name…"

"?" Sena remembered the vocalist name was… his eyes widened and he had to double check…

"No way…" Sena then ran upstairs to check his own CD…

"OMG!"

"Kekeke" Yoru snickered from the couch.

"Yoru. A. Hiru!" Sena pointed from up the stair case, he was about to run downstairs in a flash but tripped… and went tumbling…

"_Sigh, you fuckin' midget klutz, where's my food?_"

"Ah, hold on" Sena went to get the food and then sat in front of the coffee table on the floor and stared at the man.

"What?" the man had the spoon up to his mouth asked and then slurped his soup.

"Why are you in Japan?" Sena tilted his head, as he gazed at the man, with big wondering eyes.

"To get away from interrogating paparazzi and annoying fans" Yoru grinned.

"… Sorry…" Sena took the hint and crawled away, missing the smirk on the man's face and the low chuckle he emitted.

* * *

"Mm…" Sena woke up, he looked around… "**White… KAMI SAMA I'M DEAD**!" Sena shouted, a bolt of pain flashed through his body as he recoiled, everything became blurry.

"_Well he's awake…_" a gruff voice stated.

"_Welcome back to the land of the living fuckin' midget!_" a screeching voice stated.

"_Don't call Sena that, after all he did, he save your life!_ **Sena are you okay?**"

'Mamori-neechan…?' "Ugh…" and everything went black again… the last thing he heard was,

"_It's because of all that blood loss…_"

**TBC…

* * *

**

_**Sena's still alive! And Hiruma's alias was Yoru A. Hiru…**_

**KH: Sorry that was not soon at all… ah just the daily life of a college student, you'll never know when a teacher will throw out multiple essays… anyways I hope to get the next chapter out soon, it is called **_**Hiruma's rose**_**~ I'm so thankful to everyone who is patient with me! *bows* I hope you enjoy the fic~**


	9. Hiruma's Rose Part 1

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **_**Um I know this may sound like an excuse, but I have my research report due soon, and my Japanese report is due tomorrow, and I have a book to finish by Tuesday and things relating to monetary problems… and I have finals in a week and yesterday was my birthday… so I'm so sorry! **_

_**But I have two chapters for this done… well almost still checking the chapter after this, but yeah, I'll post the one after this right after I'm done with it. **_

_**I'm going on a hiatus until winter break so that means no SYM or SL, but by then I'll have no school until spring~ Ah… but my permit test… I have to study for that… sigh… I'll get some writing done after finals when I can. Well… enjoy?**_

* * *

**THANK-YOUS TO REVIEWERS~**

**Thank-you doodle808 for the review. Ah yes, Sena is strong, scrawny guys are strong so why wouldn't a gymnast not be? (Ah I just gave something away… forget~ *waves arms*) Ahahaha I was just writing about Agon when I read your comment~**

**Thank-you killmemarzgurl. Yup I may be random, but why he calls Yoichi Yoru now make sense… Hiruma is a liar, like Sena stated, but that was his penname, he wasn't technically 'lying' Ah yes… the suffering hasn't ended yet…**

**Thank-you Baka-no-desu-21, hahaha… okay here's an update and another one in a while. Oh gosh, you made my day, even if it is raining, I think it's a pretty gosh darn good day.**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hiruma's Rose Part 1**

Sitting in the waiting room, in the hospital lobby were most of the Devil Bat's company employees, all except for the CEO Hiruma, VP Musashi, Manager Mamori, and the bouncers.

The bouncers were outside keeping the press under control, after last evening's events they were front page news material… After the police arrived to get the paparazzi to leave, so the hospital could actually receive incoming patients, the bouncers came into the lobby, dead tired.

Monta was sent to get coffee for everyone, Yukimitsu volunteered to help.

"I wonder if he's okay…" Monta muttered as he came back holding one of the trays of caffeinated drinks; he was worried.

"How can he be okay you stupid monkey, he was shot!" Suzuna shouted raising her hands in protest; she was worried; of course they all were. So what if they didn't know Sena long, it didn't mean they didn't know him at all, they knew him, and knew him well enough to know he didn't deserve it. (Of course no one deserves to get shot, peace and love people~).

"I was just askin'… don't need to bite my head off!" Monta shouted irritated, but instantly backed away towards the bouncers when Suzuna growled. Juumonji shook his head as Kurita tried to intervene.

"Can you both keep it down, you're in a hospital" a nurse walked up to them personally and asked.

"Sorry…" they both apologized, heads lowered, she nodded and left.

That's when Musashi came to update them on the Sena news.

"How is he?" Juumonji asked stepping up.

"The bullet missed his vital organs, and it wasn't lodged too deep, he didn't need surgery …" the group just nodded understandingly.

"He woke up once, but passed out soon after. The doctors said he's still weak from the blood lost, too much blood lost. But after resting for a few days, he can go back to work, but nothing too stressful" Musashi carried on while pocketing his hands into his dress pants. The others looked at each other wearily,

'No stressing… tell that to… Him' they all thought (=_=) except for Kurita, Komusubi, and Musashi. Slave driver… Kuroki and Monta muttered under their breaths.

They wanted to check to see if he was okay, and were about to head off, but Musashi cut them off.

"He'll be fine, visiting hours are over, so we'll have to see him another day…" Musashi crossed his arms.

"Alright…" they all agreed, nodding, that's when Mamori down the hall with a doctor by her side. They saw her thank the man and come toward them.

"So where's Mr. H?" Suzuna asked.

"…" Mamori looked away while pretending to search for something from her purse… she was obviously irritated.

Musashi chuckled as he stared across the floor like it was something amusing and then smirked, "Did you think he'd follow the rules…?" he looked up at them. (So basically Hiruma blackmailed the doctors into letting him stay in the room).

Everyone got the message, and left it at that.

**In the hospital room~**

Hiruma was clicking away on his laptop in the semi-dark room; the lights had been dimmed so Sena could rest easily while it was bright enough so Hiruma wouldn't strain his eyes.

Hiruma sighed, and then glanced over at Sena, who lay comfortably on the hospital bed with a light sheet covering half his body.

"Damn…" Hiruma cursed, he hadn't expected that gunman to be there; he should have been more alert. Of course the fact that he had just forced the committee, or rather sent Musashi, to allow his company entrance into the award ceremony a day before the ceremony, he didn't calculate that anyone would catch on until the end of the event. But he was wrong, so very wrong… he turned his head to the hospital bed.

If Sena hadn't been there… he didn't want to think about it, what's passed has passed he couldn't change that fact.

Hiruma closed his laptop and stood up walking over to the bed. He stared at the lean body in the hospital gown, only covered by the thin blanket… leaning over the boy.

"Mm…" Sena whimpered, though he was still very much asleep, his eyes tighten shut as if trying to avoid something (perhaps Hiruma's face which is only a breath away?)

Hiruma smirked and emitted a low chuckle; he was enjoying causing Sena discomfort.

"If it weren't for that… interruption, do you know where you'd be now?" Hiruma asked. He had big things planned, and he wasn't going to let one shooting deferrer his plans.

On the contrary, because it was the fact that security had been breached at the award ceremony, which the bigger corporations had been liable for, they were basically offered money, which Hiruma then used to pay for the hospital fees and if needed Sena's therapy, but that didn't satisfy Hiruma, oh no, he would suck them dry until they were whittled husks for what had happened…

'Those idiots better have it ready by the end of the week… if not…' Hiruma chuckled evilly… causing Sena more discomfort. That's when the nurse walked in…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!" Hiruma steadily stood up, not taking his eyes off the young nurse whom now seem paralyze by fear at the sight of Hiruma's dark expression, his eyes pinned her to where she stood and he casually walk over.

"What do you want…?" he asked nonchalantly.

"…"

"I don't like repeating myself" he glowered at the small nurse.

"Eep, I-I w-w-w" the poor girl was trembling so much, it would seem she would pass out before saying another word when Sena slowly open his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Ugh…" he felt a little light headed, as he pressed his forehead and slowly pushed himself up. His hand slipped, but before he hit his head on the rail of the bed Hiruma held his shoulder up.

"**Y-Yoru…san… doushite ore no ie ni imasu ka**?" (Why are you in my house?) Sena blinked a few times.

"**Ba-ka, omai ie ka? Miro kono basho**" (Stu-pid, is this your house? Look at the place) Hiruma tilted his head while rolling his eyes. He kept his arm on Sena's shoulder.

"**Ah… sokka… koko biyouin desho ne… EH! DO-DO-DOSHITE? Dare ka! mi-mina daijoubu desu ka**!" (Ah… I see… this is a hospital, huh… HUH! W-WHY? Who! is everyone okay!) Sena panicked as he sat up on his knees shaking Hiruma.

"**Ba-ka omaira, onaka ga-**" (Stu-pid it's you, your stomach) Hiruma was cut off…

(Note in Japanese, and most other language, they say things in this order. In your stomach got shot).

"**Eh sou na…**" (Eh, no way…) Sena lifted his gown up and saw the stitches on his stomach, Hiruma just stared, and the nurse blushed looking away (she's new~).

"**Ah, honto ne**…" (Ah, it's true…) Sena pouted… he was engrossed with looking at the stitches that when he looked at Hiruma and smiled wearily… Sena released that the devil was staring at him.

"Hm…?" Sena looked back and forth between his own smooth flat stomach, to the look in Hiruma's face, in actuality the look in his eyes… then he noticed the nurse who was blushing behind Hiruma.

"AH!" Sena high-pitched squeaked, and dropped his gown. "S-Sorry…" he apologized to the lady. (Note: Sena's a guy; he's use to public bathhouses in his village, so a guy looking is fine, a girl… not so much.)

Hiruma glared death at the girl, why, Sena didn't know.

"Mr. Hiruma… you're scaring her…" Sena whispered into Hiruma's ear. Hiruma turned to face him, Sena stared at Hiruma, still a little dazed as far as Hiruma could tell in the dimmed room.

Sena then turned back to looking at the young nurse, and then sat back down on his bottom with his legs crossed underneath him. He looked to the right and noticed a small vase with a single rose in it.

"Hm… doesn't a red rose mean something…? I can't remember… uh" Sena muttered and blinked. Giving up because his head was suddenly heavy he stretched his legs, placed the blanket over himself and turned to the nurse.

"Is it lunch time yet?" he asked, his stomach felt completely empty, and numb.

"O-oh, that's w-why I came, to ask if you'd like dinner"

"Dinner?" Sena turned to the veranda, the curtains were closed. 'I guess it's nighttime'

"Yes, please. Mr. Hiruma, will you eat with me?" Sena asked arching an eyebrow, but not as well as Hiruma, who did it every now and then.

Hiruma just went to sit back down on the couches and opened his laptop.

"That's a yes…" he paused and tilted his head "I think" he told the nurse, who looked confused, though he wasn't sure himself.

"O-Oh, okay, I'll be back"

"Um, you didn't ask what we'd like" Sena called after her waving a hand gently.

"O-oh sorry, I-I'm kinda n-new" she squeaked.

"Che" Hiruma sounded which then made the other two flinched.

"It's o-okay, really! People make mistakes… believe me I would know…" Sena looked away, the nurse saddened at the sight of the depress patient, but then became alert when she heard the sound of not only clicking of computer keys, but teeth grinding… very sharp teeth… grinding…

'I think… I better leave…'

"I really should get going to soon s-so… w-what would you like?" she asked in a rush.

"Um, something easy to swallow would be nice… chicken soup"

"Okay, a-and you s-sir?"

"…" Hiruma just blatantly ignored her. She wanted to cry.

"Anything with beef" Sena whispered loudly. Hiruma smirked while keeping his attention on his screen, but only the nurse had seen it because of the angle at which Hiruma had been sitting.

"Oh… O-okay…" and the nurse rushed out the door nearly tripping. Their food was soon brought in by a different nurse…

'I think she quit…' Sena felt bad for her as he the spoon dangled from his mouth 'I didn't get her name… wait why would I want her name… I like Shin-san! No matter how cute she was… uh! No she was a nurse… nurse and doctors are evil!' Sena muttered the last part and nodded pouting as he slurped down the rest of his soup. Hiruma smirked at the comment and watched as Sena made idiotic expressions while they ate in silence.

**Two days later**…

After much complaining from Sena, he was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

"We're going where?" Sena asked sitting in his room, barely had just gotten back from the hospital when Suzuna burst into his room and sat him down, pulling a swivel chair to sit on she explained to him that they were going somewhere.

"A ball, and not we, just you and Mr. H" Suzuna waggled her eyebrows.

"… Why do I have to go?" Sena asked as he waggled his eyebrows, well attempted to 'How does she do that…?'

"Because you're the guest of honor, that's why!" Suzuna she stood up looming over him.

"…WHAT? !" he fell back onto his bed "No way… why would I be-"

"You got shot at the award ceremony; they're trying to keep you quiet, so they threw you a ball/party"

"… America is strange…" Sena said as he narrowed his eyes wearily.

"It's called show biz~" Suzuna shrugged and then spun in the chair.

"Well, it's still… strange… that … uh I forgot what I was going to say" Sena had look away from the spinning girl and shut his eyes. He pressed his hand to his forehead; this was becoming a bad habit for him.

"So…" Suzuna stopped spinning, feeling that she was causing him discomfort "I'm in charge of dressing you up~ And I'm thinking gold!"

"Gold? Why gold?"

"Your skin tone and the fact that you are now Mr. H's most prize possession, the gold medal means number 1!" she shouted leaping up on and back flipping landing perfectly on the swivel chair in her rollerblades.

Sena had to clap as she bowed. Mamori had just entered right when she flipped, clipboard under her arm, she was clapping as well. She walked over complimenting the girl and warning the boy.

"Will you cease to amaze me with your acrobatics, Sena don't ever try that its dangerous" Mamori just sent him a look.

"Mamori-neechan, why would I ever do that?" Sena asked wearily as he chuckled.

'Hiruma…' both girls thought as they stared at the boy who went to get tea and snacks for the three of them.

"So why can't everyone go?" Sena came back with the tea and crème puffs, which to Mamori's delight caused her to stuff herself which only left Suzuna to answer.

After sipping her chamomile tea (I love Egypt~ sorry obsessing right now…) she placed her cup on his lap and looked up with a straight face and said…

Meanwhile back on the second floor, Monta had just come across Yukimitsu and asked the tech producer where Mamori was. He wanted to eat with her that's when they all heard Mamori's scream.

**Back with Sena-tachi~**

'Wow… if my ears weren't ringing right now, I'd say Mamori-neechan has a chance in the Opera' Sena laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Suzuna was slumped in her chair twitching. Mamori was huffing and that's when everyone, well not Musashi or Hiruma, came rushing in.

"Mamori are you okay" Monta came running up to her knocking the semiconscious Suzuna onto the ground.

"MAI SISTAH!" Taki shouted gripping his face and running over to pick her up.

"What's wrong?" Juumonji asked looking around for any signs of intrusion or blood.

"I. WILL. KILL. HIM" Mamori uttered, Monta briefly moved away.

"…w-who…?" Monta was afraid to ask.

"Yoru…san, I think" Sena sat up as he poked his ears and blinked trying to get them to pop.

"Why…?" Yukimitsu asked eyebrows raised, Mamori turned to him sharply, which made them all flinched.

"He's a _**nasty**_ perverted demon who's trying to corrupt _**MY**_ little brother _**THAT'S WHY!**_" she shouted tossing her hands up as she stepped forward with each step and with each step they backed away shrinking, all except Sena who was standing behind Mamori.

Sena lifted his hands up and wiggled his fingers, the only one who didn't see it was Mamori.

'Oh I say he's pretty corrupt…' they thought obviously thinking something naughty… Sena leaned forward and tickled Mamori's side, she squeaked and busted into full on laughter, he didn't stop until she was grounded.

"That always works when Mamori-neechan gets into a fit of rage, jot it down" Sena pointed down and then knelt to help up the giggling Mamori who was rolling on the ground. They all nodded as they stared at the pink woman.

"So… what did Hiruma do this time?" Kurita asked wearily smiling and fidgeting with his tie.

"Ugh…" Suzuna came around, she shook her head as her brother set her down.

"He's taking Sena to that ball thing, Sena's the guest of honor and it's a couples ball… since none of us are a couple we can't go…"

"Hm… I heard that you can go, just gotta pair up with someone if not you can't give that 'thing'…" Toganou explained as he fixed his glasses which had slipped when Mamori was on the prowl…

"Oh" Kurita, Monta, Kuroki, and Taki nodded.

"What 'thing'?" Sena asked.

"That thing" Suzuna pointed to the rose in the vase that was losing it's petals.

"Oh no it's dying… hm maybe I should dry it and keep it in a jar"

"Potpourri?" Suzuna asked.

"No thank-you I'm not thirsty" Sena stated smiling

"…?"

"It's a type of drink, but it's spelled differently" Mamori stated as she gain her self control again, "Ah look at the time, I have to get back to work, you all should to, I'll talk to you later Sena" she stated as she rushed out.

Kuroki pointed her leaving and turned to Sena.

"After tickling her she forgets what she's upset about, handy huh?" Sena stated smiling.

"Cool" Kuroki stated nodding.

"Weird is more like it" Toganou stated as they all herded out of the room, they all said their goodbyes and Sena shut the door.

"Now where do I get good sunlight, first floor or second?" Sena muttered to himself as he picked up the small white vase.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**You guessed it, the rose is a symbol of love, too bad I'm evil, that means heartache for dozens of guys and Sena remains dense!**_

**KH: You'll understand why Sena got a rose in the next chapter…**

**Next up is Chapter 9: Hiruma's rose part 2. **

**New character intros! Who will Sena meet next~ *giggles creepily***


	10. Hiruma's Rose Part 2

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **_**Well here's the second part , it's sorta long!~ corrections have been made~**_

* * *

**THANK-YOUS TO REVIEWERS~**

**Thanks doodle808, wow you are fast. I just posted last night! Well it's okay, I'm a perv too~**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hiruma's Rose Part 2**

**The next night~**

'She wasn't kidding about the gold…' Sena sweat dropped, he had a golden body tight dress on, the top was all strings wrapping around his slim arms and neck. Suzuna made him wear long gold earrings, gold bangles, and a gold anklet with charms. Oh and let's not forget the gold heels… Sena just sighed and shook his head. He was wearing one of those curtains, as he would call them, like they do at the barbers.

"Don't move your head; I'm not done with your hair yet!" Suzuna, who had bobby pins clenched in her teeth, swatted Sena's shoulder. Suzuna was in a midnight blue sparkly dress; her white gloves lay next to her.

"Ow! S-sorry…" Sena forced himself to stand still, Suzuna was kneeling on the swivel chair, braiding and twisting and spraying stuff, as Sena would call it, into his hair, she kept Sena's bangs untouched though, saying it's for a natural look. (Sweat drop…)

"So… you guys are coming right?" Sena asked keeping still.

"Yeah, me and the monkey, and Musashi and Mamo-nee" Suzuna now called Mamori Mamo-nee thanks to Sena teaching her and the rest of the crew a few Japanese words, "And the rest paired up with the dancers" Suzuna listed whom was paired up with whom, and commented that they didn't go well together, this and that while Sena daydreamed.

'Now my heart will rest … I wonder if Shin-san will be there' Sena blushed as his heart fluttered once more, totally ignoring the fact that he looked like a goddess with his smooth lightly tan skin, and his glittering golden orbs with his milk chocolate hair. (I want to eat you~)

"There, done, now onto your nails, which gems do you want?" Suzuna asked as she placed the hairspray can and brush down.

"Gems?" Sena blinked as he tried to touch the braids when Suzuna swatted his hand. His hair was so long that even after braiding and twisting into an S shape there was hair long enough for a small ponytail, which Suzuna tied off with gold and emerald bands, and she had inserted various long pins into the bun.

"Yes, gems" Suzuna took on those wax sheets and fan them out like we was she was playing a card game.

"Wow… how do they do that small detail" Sena squinted his eyes.

"A steady hand and good eyes" Suzuna said all knowingly.

"I see…" Sena muttered as he stared at them, he heard the door click open and knew that it was mostly everyone by the sound of all the footsteps.

"Hi Mamori-neechan, Tarou-kun, Kazuki-kun, Kouji-kun, Shouzou-kun, Kurita-san, and Daikichi-kun" Sena said without looking.

"H-how did he do that?" Kuroki asked wondering, not only did he get the people right, he got the order in which they came in right too…

"Your footsteps, but I still can't tell Mr. Hiruma's… it's like there isn't one…" Sena muttered the last part while glancing around wearily.

"Pick one yet?" Suzuna asked.

"Uh…" he looked through the papers but…

"What are you doing?" Mamori asked as she came over.

"Ah, Mamori-neechan **kirei**" (Pretty) Sena chirped, Mamori was in a light pink body tight calf length dress with a slit, her scarf/sash was white and fluffy, and her hair was up. Sena stared at her dangling earrings that were silver and had hearts at the bottom and were pink. (Pink sapphire… I think.)

"Ah, thank-you" Mamori cheeks flushed as she smiled, "So, what are you doing?" she asked looking down at Sena's hand.

"Uh, I have to choose one of these… things, for my nails" Sena handed them to Mamori; he then heard the others snickered, and sighed down trodden.

Mamori notice this, but she also notice the fact that Suzuna was enjoying herself, and truth be told Mamori kinda wanted to dress him up too. She blushed and said, "H-how about this one, it's simple, and barely noticeable" she pointed to a vine design with two gold dots symbolizing two flowers.

"O-okay" Sena shrugged and nodded and Suzuna got to work, and if Sena moved just one centimeter she would smack him… hard on the back.

By the time she was done Sena was in tears, with Mamori trying to calm him.

"I feel sorry for him…" Juumonji stated, "Mm-mm" they all nodded.

"Um, we should get going before Hir-" Kurita try to tell them but _**BANG**_ a gun went off just as he was finishing his sentence.

Pieces of spackle and debris fell from the freshly made hole in the ceiling… the guys open a way for the perpetrator. Musashi, Taki, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, Yamaoka, and Satake followed behind him.

"What's fuckin' taking so long, you woman and your fuckin'-"

"Don't you start that, you're the one who made him dress this way!" Mamori pointed her finger in Hiruma's face, though she was a little weary, who knows if he'd bite it or not…

Silence consumed the room.

"Hicc…" a high pitch squeaking hiccup echoed; everyone turned to Sena who was covering his mouth with both hands… they waited, and it came again, with a vengeance!

"Hiccup!" it made Sena flinch, he stumbled forward. Suzuna helped him stay on his feet.

"Uh, I'll go get water" Yukimitsu offered.

"Uh, than-hicc!" Sena covered him mouth, he slowly put his hands down and said "… you" though very softly.

Yukimitsu just smiled, as everyone tried to force themselves to stop smiling.

"Alright, let's get going already" Sena looked up from his cup, Hiruma was heading toward the door.

"Yes Mademoiselle Sena, I shall be your date!" Taki pulled Sena, almost making him drop his cup.

Hiruma turned sharply and glowered, everyone, except Taki flinched.

"S-Stupid big brother!" Suzuna reprehended her brother with a giant hammer, so that Hiruma's anger will subside, even just a little, it was better than having a _**dead**_ brother.

"Ow, mai sistah, what did I do wrong?" he asked shrugging when a lump formed on his noggin.

"Because Sena is Mr. H's date… and because _**he **_(meaning Sena's a boy) hasn't taken the (I seriously don't know what to call it, so it'll be called cape~) cape off yet" Suzuna said as she clapped for the all the lights to be turn on, and dramatically pulled the thing off Sena, nearly choking him.

"TA-DAH!" she chirped and they weren't expecting much, but damn…

"Ah… Sena y-y-you're" Kurita stuttered sparkly eyed, Musashi and Juumonji gave an approving nod and smirk, Mamori covered her mouth as she squealed. Yukimitsu's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, Ishimaru blinked while gasping for air like a fish out of water, Toganou lowered his glasses to get a better look, Kuroki mouth 'whoa', and the others gaped.

Hiruma just smirked and step up to the boy, if the sun was out right now, it'd be jealous of Sena.

Hiruma looked Sena up and down like he was undressing him with his eyes. Sena unconsciously pulled the front of the dress down causing the back to ride up thus leading to Hiruma to arch a very amuse eyebrow, Mamori having been awaken from her stupor when Hiruma stepped up to Sena looked between the look in Hiruma's eyes and the fidgeting boy.

"Kurita" Musashi commanded and Kurita cautiously came up behind Mamori and held her back.

Mamori sent a vicious glare directed at poor Kurita, whom just shook his pointy head.

"Alright, let's fuckin' go" Hiruma stated once more, but this time he wrapped his arms around Sena's shoulders and pulled him in as he walked away causing Sena to squeak from abrupt contact. Hiruma smirked triumphantly.

As they walked on Hiruma's hand slipped down Sena's arm and landed on Sena's waist. Mamori whom was one step behind them, fumed.

"God is cruel" Kuroki stated, thus earning him confused looks.

"I mean, look at him" Kuroki thrust his hand dramatically, "if a guy can have curves like _**that**_, and look freakin' smokin' hot in a dress… I don't know" he scoffed.

The rest nodded knowingly, Suzuna the most, she was a girl, but she was small for her age, not just in height, but that didn't bother her, what did bother her was the fact that she didn't have as pronounced curves as _**Sena**_, a _**boy**_. Things got quiet as they trekked outside.

"M-Mr. Hiruma…" Sena muttered.

Hiruma was reluctant to answer, because if Sena had said anything about the position of his hands on his person Mamori would clearly be on his case saying that it wasn't necessary, and all that bullshit he didn't want to deal with right now.

"What…?" he asked about to remove his arm.

"I'm cold…" Sena leaned into Hiruma.

Hiruma turned to the glowing boy, who was looking back at him pleadingly with those warm liquid chocolate (chocolate in the lighting) brown eyes. After tearing his eyes away from Sena's orbs, he did notice Sena was indeed shivering in his heels. Of course being in a dress that came up to his thighs and the top was only strings with no cloak on, he would be cold. They were in New York and it's nearing winter…

"Ah, I forgot your coat!" Suzuna perked up and ran back inside, meanwhile Hiruma took full advantage of the situation wrapping Sena in his arms and pulling him in. Musashi and Juumonji gave him an amused look. Kurita smiled, Mamori fumed, Monta felt bad, Yukimitsu just smiled quietly, Ishimaru seemed confused. Komusubi 'fugo' quietly standing next to him boss, while Yamaoka and Satake snickered.

A few minutes passed and Suzuna came back with a white fur coat, a few spots were tipped with black.

"Uh Suzuna, is that… fur?" Sena asked wearily.

"Don't worry is faux" she explained.

"Good…" he sighed in relief.

"Keh" Hiruma laughed "What are we now, an animal lover, last I remember you were fuckin' scared of everything bigger than a cat"

"…I still am" Sena admitted while flushing from embarrassment as he looked down at his feet, which then made him more beautiful. "It's just… I don't like the fact that I might be wearing something… _**dead**_ around my body" he stated looking up, again with those pleading eyes.

"Hm…" Hiruma took in the new info, Sena was still afraid of animals, and he didn't like dead things… He inwardly cackled.

Sena shivered thinking it's from the cold, and quickly pulled on the cloak, the limo had finally arrived with the same pissed off long tongue black haired man driving it.

"You better fuckin' get in before I leave without you losers" he hissed.

'Sharp tongue… reminds me of… What was that lizard's name again' Sena wondered as Hiruma got in after Sena had opened the door… (Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around…?)

The first thing that happened when they got there was trying to get into the building quickly because of the rain; it came pouring just as they entered the limo.

"Isn't it supposed to be warm when it rains?" Sena muttered to himself.

"It's almost winter; it'll be slush in a bit" someone answered as Sena step through the door of the fancy hotel, the lights and carpet shone brightly. Good thing Hiruma made Sena wear sunglasses, that looked elegant enough to not give off the vibe of being a weirdo who wore shades indoors… (Agon, Akaba, Toganou…) Everyone had already gotten their coats taken and went off, or rather they were pulled away.

Mamori was surrounded by men, Monta tried to fight them off (key term being tried), Suzuna made sure her brother kept out of trouble, Ishimaru and Yukimitsu went to sit down. Musashi went to make sure Kurita wasn't going to devour the buffet table, and Komusubi went along. Satake and Yamaoka went after girls, and the trio went off to do their own thing. Hiruma went to harass the bigwigs, of course.

The man, previously, offered to take Sena's coat as he stood there taking in the sights, "Will I get it back?" he asked earning him a chuckle from the man.

"Of course, but then again… if I didn't, you would have to come see me another time, wouldn't you?" the man smiled brightly. Sena being dense as he was just nodded smiling.

"Oh and here" the man handed him two roses, a red rose and a yellow one.

"Oh, um thank-you, but what are they for?" Sena asked looking at the two, Sena preferred chocolate over flowers, but he would never say that, it was too embarrassing for him.

"Hahaha" that earned a good chuckle from the man, "This is your party and you don't know the rules?" the man asked teasingly.

"…" Sena blushed, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"No, don't be depressed. Sigh, I don't like seeing that sad look on your beautiful face"

"O-okay?" Sena tried to smile, it came out shy like a school girl trying to confess.

'Adorable…' the man thought as he let out a brilliant grin, one that could outshine the sun.

"Those flowers are for giving away, men will give the woman they find um, what's the word…" the man looked up to the decorated ceiling eyeing the chandelier. His auburn hair shifted back.

"Nice?" Sena tried to be helpful, he tilted his head up too.

The man looked at Sena, a little surprise at the innocent reply. Sena looked at the man and smiled like a child who was waiting to be given a treat. 'Hiruma did a number on her, she wouldn't seem the type to dress so… seductively…' the man thought and mental inhaled.

"Yes, nice lady a red rose and if the nice lady so chooses, she can give the yellow rose as a symbol of returning the favor, and as you can see" the man waved to the room below "There is no limit as to how many roses you can receive, but… you only may give one… and I have given mine to you Ms. Twenty-one" he pointed to the red rose Sena held in his hand.

"Twenty-one?" Sena repeatedly slowly as he eyed the rose, 'Oh, right Yoru-san said my code name was twenty-one… oh man did I mess up, I told Julie-san and the others my real name… I hope they can keep a secret' he sighed.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked politely looking down into Sena's sadden face, "You know I don't like that look on your beautiful face"

"No, nothing is the matter… I mean nothing is wrong" Sena flushed, he really did need to remember his grammar. Er… watch his grammar. (? Me and Grammar don't like each other…)

"I see… that's good" he looked off, "By the way" he turn back to Sena "I only know you as Ms. Twenty-one, but what is your real name?" he asked as he led 'her' down the stairs.

"I-I can't say. Mr. Hiruma has forbid me… um Mister…?"

"Takeru. Yamato, Takeru, but you may call me Takeru"

"Um… Takeru-san" when Sena said his name, it made him smile even more brightly. "Is it okay for you to leave your post? Not that it's a bad thing… I'm sure just standing there would be boring…" Sena looked off.

'She doesn't know who I am…? Ah, she said san, didn't she? Maybe she's new in America… but her English is fluent, hm' he wondered, as he replied to Sena with a smile. "I won't tell if you won't"

"Okay" Sena smiled warmly with soft eyes half closed, Yamato squeezed 'her' hand, gently, as he led the way.

"Oh… look at the oni hot babe the Alexander's CEO's only son got by his side" a man with a mole right dead center on his forehead said to another man dressed in a fine black suit, but no tie on and the first few buttons were loose… his dreads moved as he went to check out said smokin' hot chick… and he would have gone over and wooed her himself hadn't he had known that Sena was a boy. So he just laughed scaring everyone around him.

"Do want to sit down for a while and conserve your energy?" Yamato asked.

"Huh?" Sena looked up at the tall man in the white suit; he was busy looking around from Shin.

"Um, why?" Sena asked giving a small confused smile.

"Well you did just get out of the hospital not long ago"

"Oh no, I'm fine" Sena nodded, "If I couldn't handle this Mr. Hiruma would laugh at me…" Sena sighed.

"He's a slave driver, isn't he?" Yamato asked pitying Sena, while at the same time trying to let 'her' confide in him, trust him.

"Yes…but… he's really a good person, deep…deep, _**deep **_down" Sena stated as he continued to walk. He then smiled as he thought 'He can't be all that bad if he gave me a job after attacking not once, not twice but _**three**_ times… Maybe he's just crazy' Sena giggled.

Yamato felt a twinge in his chest as Sena defended Hiruma, and was smiling and giggling after having just spoken of him. Yamato stopped walking and turned to look at Sena, surprising Sena to a halt. He was going to ask 'her' if 'she' liked Hiruma, when three people dressed in red and black, purple and black, yellow and white came up to them.

"Akaba-san, Kotaro-san, Julie-san, hi!" Sena chirped to Akaba who was in a black suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie, and black slacks, Kotaro was in similar attire but his tie was a deep violet color and Julie was in a simple elegant dress, with yellow trimmings at the bottom and top.

"Hey Sena" Julie chirped, when Sena flinched. Yamato who was smiling wearily turned to Sena and stared a little hurt.

Sena looked up and him and then turned to Julie and said "Um Julie-san you know how I was scared and confused the day you guys found me"

"Yeah, and then you got shot… poor thing, your stay hasn't been the best so far…" Julie hugged Sena.

"Ah, yes… well I just remembered when Takeru-san mentioned my codename"

'Doesn't she mean stage name?' Kotaro wondered.

'Takeru…?' Akaba stared at Yamato, who was frowning but now was all smiles again…

"Mr. Hiruma wanted to keep my identity a secret… though I don't know why… but if anyone else found out, I'd be in trouble, so could you please not tell anyone and Takeru-san, I really meant it that I couldn't tell you… it just sort of slipped when Mizumachi-san found me…"

"Mizumachi? Mizumachi Kengo?" Yamato asked remembering the Oceania Poseidon tall wild blonde member, his eyes changed for a moment into something fierce, but Sena didn't notice.

"Yes! He found me in a corner when I was lost at the ceremony and that's how I met him, and Kakei-san, and Julie-san Kotaro-san and Akaba-san were there at the time discussing about a thing" Sena stated nodding.

"Thing?" Yamato asked chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me" Sena pouted, "I'm not good with the lingo of the carp-corp-corporate world…" Sena stuttered and blushed at how stupid he sounded.

'Cute…' they all thought as they smiled, Yamato with his dazzling beam, Julie with her eyes shut and head tilted, Kotaro stifled his laugh, and Akaka with small smile, he handed Sena his rose. She took it hesitantly and thanked him stutteringly.

"Our managers decided that our companies, or more specifically our bands should team up and produce a CD album with each other, it's almost finished, and will be sold in a week's time" Julie stated sounding a little off to Sena.

He was dense, he didn't see the sparks flying, he didn't know that every company is a rival… and if one went behind the other and teamed up, the other companies would do the same. Deimon Devil incorporate had been small, so small in fact that they weren't viewed as a threat, so Sena was safe… for now.

Also a different kind of rivalry brewed between Akaba and Yamato, though they had just met Sena, they were well known and chased by millions of woman, and men alike. Sena didn't seem to care, well they knew 'she' acknowledges them, but beside that there was no attraction and that was different. And they're at a young age where experimenting and dominance was key in temporary happiness. One could only wish for true happiness. So now they were trying to woo 'her'.

"Um… I think I'm gonna go over there now… see you guys later" Sena waved as he slipped through the warzone because he felt something was off…

Sena wasn't paying attention when he bumped someone's elbow, a waiter's. The white wine glasses tipped as the waiter tripped forward, Sena instantly grabbed the tray from the waiter with his right hand and caught the wine glasses before they spilled a single drop, spun around and caught the waiter whom was a young boy, about the age of 17, with his left arm, pulled him up straight and caught the last wine cup in his left hand, the boy blinked at the feat.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sena asked as he placed the tray down on a nearby table and dusted the boy's shoulder, the boy was a little shorter than he was, and that was only because he was wearing heels.

"Y-yeah, no problem"

"Are you sure?" Sena spun around him,

"Y-yeah, I'm okay" he nodded, blushing as Sena inspected him.

"Oh, that's good" Sena nodded, smiling. His sunglasses had fallen off and his honey brown orbs danced in the light.

"…" the boy was mesmerized by those eyes, he just stood there staring at the blinking Sena.

"Here boy… now go on your way" Kakei whom with everyone else who was watching Sena had witnessed Sena's feat came over, handed the boy the tray and tried to get rid of him so that he could have Sena all to himself.

"Ah, r-right" the boy looked down at his shoes as he took the tray, bowed and was about to leave when Sena said,

"Oh, here you go… um"

"Nakabou, my names Nakabou but my friends call me Chuubou" he stated smiling and blushing.

"Okay, Chuubou, here's the last glass" Sena smiled warmly as he handed back to the young boy.

"Uh, um k-keep it, it's for the guests" Chuubou was shocked, 'she' considered him a friend, even though he was a waiter…

"But I'm underage…" Chuubou was again surprised, so 'she' was around his age?

"um… here you go Kakei-san" he handed the glass to Kakei who took with a smile. "Ah Chuubou before you go, wants some candy?" Sena pulled out three golden wrapped caramels from his glove. (Hahaha I do that all the time, I keep candy in my sleeves… I'm a candy ninja~)

"I-I may look like a kid but I'm 18" he stated proudly.

"What's that got to do with the candy, I'm 19, well turning 19 this year so it's like I'm already nineteen, I'll be twenty soon" Sena said proudly.

"Oh, when are you turning 19?" Kakei asked, tilting his head down to meet Sena's eyes.

"December 21st" Sena chirped.

"…" the two men looked at Sena, Chuubou tried to keep from laughing, while Kakei just chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Sena asked pouting.

"That's three months away, and you'll be twenty in a 1 ¼ of a year, that's not soon" Kakei explained as he handed Sena a rose.

"Well, it is in my notes" Sena took the rose and thanked him.

"In your books, you mean" Chuubou grinned trying to keep from laughing, but he was shaking.

"Ah, American idioms, how confusing…" Sena muttered, as he glanced away, then he noticed something.

'That's Sakuraba-san right, then…' Sena looked all over and tried to spy Shin.

"Who are you looking for…?" Kakei asked a little downtrodden that Sena didn't hand him 'her' yellow rose.

"Shin-san" Sena stated perking up.

"Oh, well I heard she couldn't make it…" Kakei was relieved 'she' wasn't looking for a guy.

"…Oh, that's right, she has a match today… I hope she's wins, but most importantly I hope she doesn't get hurt" Sena said worryingly 'I guess I'll give it to…'

"I hope so too…" someone who was behind Sena stated snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hello"

"Hello Ms. Twenty-one" another tall ebony haired man stated, he wore glasses and his hair was combed back while Kakei's was down in its natural state.

The man looked professional, like a scholar of some sort, so Sena stood up straight, which earned him a chuckle from the man. That's when Sena noticed something, they were all taller than he was by so much…

"…Why are all of you so tall?" Sena asked pouting.

"…" the man and Kakei blinked at the question, turned to each other and smiled.

"Sigh… I guess, I'm just short, I'm shorter than Chuubou without these heels…" Sena pouted.

"No you aren't Se-"

"Don't say my name!" that outburst surprised Kakei, but it wasn't loud enough to stop all the chattering and socializing "or I will be at the mercy of the devil…" Sena whispered.

"Oh… so that's what the Ms. Twenty-one is about, people aren't supposed to know your name?" Kakei asked, he was forming a deal in his mind

"Yes… but it slipped that day… I was scared and confused…please, pretty please don't tell anyone… or I'll be in big trouble with Mr. Hiruma…" Sena begged with pleading tear filled eyes that put puppies and kittens to shame! His cheeks became pink and he looked like he was ready to cry. "I just got out of the hospital too… I don't want to be punished…" Sena muttered as Chuubou handed him a handkerchief. He thanked the boy, making Chuubou flush.

"Mr. Kakei is a reasonable man, aren't you…?" the man asked and then said softly so only Kakei could hear "you wouldn't make a lady cry, will you?" the man narrowed his eyes at Kakei.

"O-Of course" Kakei whose eyes usually strike terror into anyone who dared to piss him off was cowering in front of this man, this amazed Chuubou because he knew all the companies, except Deimon Devil…

"Sniffles…Really?" Sena asked eyes shining brightly.

"U-uh yes really, did you think otherwise Ms. Twenty-one?" Kakei asked, a little on the teasing side.

"Oh, of course not, Kakei-san is nice, like that day you helped me, silly me" Sena smiled happily "thank-you" Sena bowed.

"Um, and thank-you too um… I'm sorry but I don't know your name" Sena stated.

"I'm Takami, Ichiro. Nice to meet you… and for your knowledge I'll keep your name a secret too"

"Ah, you're Takami-san, it's so nice to meet you!" Sena bowed.

"Wait… how would you know Mr. Takami?" Kakei asked wearily.

"Shin-san, she probably told you, hasn't she?" Sena asked full of smiles

"Yes, and I thank-you for protecting her the day of the incident" Takami stated smiling down at the cheery boy.

"Well what are friends for?" Sena asked smiling brightly.

'Friends… would they go that far, risking their life?' Takami wondered.

(**Flashback**)

In a room, the sun is setting behind the window.

"Is it okay for you not to go?" Sakuraba, a tall blonde man, asked Shin.

"It is fine, Kobayakawa-san will understand, but do thank her for me Takami-san" Shin stated slowly as she got her duffle bag ready.

"Will do…" Takami stated 'I wonder if it will be alright…'

(**Flashback ova!**)

"Hm, who was her opponent again… oh right, Robinson, Allison. I heard she's pretty tough, I think it was three wins and one loss, and a tie. But of course Shin-san is four wins and one tie" Sena said proudly.

Takami smiled and nodded and said "Yes, she'll do great, especially with her biggest fan cheering her on"

"Who's her biggest fan… let me meet this person, and we'll have a very heated discussion about Shin-san. I'll show them!" Sena was riled up now, he puffed his cheeks out.

Making all three guys chuckle covering his mouths and turning away, Takami to the left, Kakei to the right, Chuubou looked down at his shoes.

"…What's wrong?" Sena asked looking around.

"N-Nothing" "Nope" "All's fine" they kept chuckling, and couldn't face him.

"Hm…Ah, here come another tall person…"

"Hm, ah Haruto, come and meet Ms. Twenty-one, the one whom you always help Seiko email"

"?" Chuubou and Kakei gave a confused looked, more so Chuubou because Kakei kept his cool.

"She's terrible with machines, ever since we were little kid Shin-san would just have to touch it and it explodes, she wasn't allowed to touch the computer at our school because we only had one"

"One?" Chuubou asked amazed, at his school they had a room filled, and each classroom had one.

"Yes I come from a small village in the country, and there were only a few students about 21? So basically we knew everyone"

"That sounds nice and not so nice at the same time" Chuubou stated "Well I have to go, or I'll get fired… bye Ms. Twenty-one" and with that he left just as Sakuraba came up to them.

"Phew… I just got away…" he breathed.

"Um…" Sena giggled, his cheeks flushed.

Sakuraba blushed, he remembered Sena that day, and she literally flew into his sights and dressed in fiery hot red, and amazed him with those skillful kicks, never had he seen a girl as amazing… except for Shin, but she was nowhere as fast and accurate as Sena… 'She' took down a gunman in a heartbeat.

"You have a little bit of lipstick on your cheek" Sena stated smiling.

"Huh…?" Sakuraba blinked. Takami handed him a handkerchief and pointed to Sakuraba's cheek. Sakuraba took the handkerchief and rubbed the spot, and to his surprise saw red hot lipstick smudges.

"Hehehe, well someone's loved" Sena teased, "Nice to meet you Mr. Popular" Sena extended his hand. Sakuraba, who was embarrassed, reached for it slowly.

"Don't worry, I won't jump you and kiss you, I promise" Sena lifted up his other hand smiling.

Sakuraba smiled, blushing and shook it firmly.

Somewhere in the background girls were calling Sena things that shouldn't have come out of a lady's mouth… especially a red head who had a thing for Sakuraba. Hiruma bumped into said girl causing her to spill her drink on her white dress.

"Ah! How dare you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Katarina." Hiruma whipped out his little black book, "I got your pretty little dress all dirty… just like Ja-"

"Ah, no it's my entire fault. Hahaha silly little clumsy me" said the red head as she backed away slowly from Hiruma and then ran for it, causing questionable looks in the crowd. They all backed away from Hiruma as he made his way to a table, he sat down and pulled out his laptop from who knows where…

He glanced over at Sena who was laughing happily making conversation with Takami, Kakei and Sakuraba.

"Che…" Hiruma scoffed.

"So… where is Mizumachi-san?" Sena asked.

"He couldn't make it" Kakei stated.

"Or is because he's being punished for what he did two days ago?" Yamato asked walking up to them with Akaba following behind him.

"Punished?" Sena asked Kakei, his eyes shone his worry.

"Sigh… yes" Kakei stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For what?" Sena asked, "Unless you don't want to say it"

"No it's fine…" Kakei smiled, Akaba came by Sena's right side and handed him the sunglasses that fell.

"Oh, thank-you, so… what happened?" Sena asked waiting with anticipation.

"He… played a prank on our manager… filled her office with stray cats…"

"…Why?" Sena asked confused.

"Because our manager hates cats and he wanted to scare her because she mouthed off his girlfriend about being too clingy and in the way"

"Well that's not nice"

"Yes he shouldn't have place-"

"No, I meant your manager… if Mizumachi-san is happy then how his girlfriend in the way? That is no reason to yell at people. She could have politely told her to wait until you guys were done with work or something. Mizumachi seems like a very nice person, albeit eccentric, but he told me that day when I was lost that, you, Kakei-san, were a nice person; even if you did look grouchy, that you were willing to help a person in need, and that's why you're his best friend. If he defended his girlfriend it must be because he found it just, then I think it's safe to assume that she didn't deserve it, but of course your manager probably didn't deserve that either… me I wouldn't mind I like cats~"

Kakei just smiled warmly and nodded. That's when the light dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, did you all hand your roses over to the person of your choosing?" someone on the mike asked.

"Yes!" was the majority and some no's, including Sena, were mixed in there.

"Then please do hurry because our festivities are about to begin, in just ten minutes, that is all" and with that the man with white hair who looked like a pro-wrestler went backstage.

"Hm…" Sena held up his yellow rose to his own face and examined it. Kakei, Akaba, Yamato, and Sakuraba all flinched forward.

"Hey Kid, who's that girl surrounded by all the stars?" a boy, with spiky white hair in a black suit and tan cowboy boots, pointed to Sena.

"Hm… oh that's Hiruma's newest star. Twenty-one, she's the one who took down the gunman… you should have seen her… she was skilled" Kid, a man with long black hair and scribble eyebrows in a black suit and black cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat tipped over his face as he leaned in his chair with his legs propped up on a chair next to the albino boy stated.

"Twenty-one huh…?" he glanced at Sena again, looking her up and down, 'she' looked his way and caught him staring, but he didn't look away. 'She' smiled and nodded, he nodded back.

"How old is she?"

"About 19, her birthday's in December, interested in her are we now, Riku?" Kid asked teasingly.

Riku looked back at Sena, 'she' went off leaving the stars confused.

"Yeah… I kinda am" he smirked as he got up and went up to 'her'.

"Hey"

"Oh, hi"

"My name's Riku. Kaitani, Riku and you are?" he extended a hand.

"Se- I mean, Twenty-one" Sena shook his hand and smiled embarrassed that he almost let his name slip.

"So… didn't you give your rose away?" Riku asked.

"Did you?"

"Sadly yes…" he smirked.

"I see…" 'How is it sad…?' Sena wondered as he blinked.

"Well I haven't given mine away yet, and I have to soon, so if you'll excuse me"

"Well you could give it to them or me?"

"Mm… no" Sena looked over to the other and then to Riku.

"… Why not?" Riku asked a little upset and a little curious.

"Because you have a bunch already, and they, they threw all of theirs away… which is strange, if I gave my rose to them they would just throw it away… and if I gave my rose to you, you wouldn't be able to distinguish it…but like I said you have a lot already and I already decided to give it to someone else the moment I heard Shin-san wasn't here" Sena said firmly. (They only wanted Sena's rose… so they threw the rest away except for Sakuraba…)

"Shin-san?"

"Shin, Seiko"

"Her? But she's a girl" Riku stated smiling almost laughing.

"So? She's amazing and I like her"

"… Wow… well, good luck to you" Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank-you" Sena stated smiling brightly, he was absolutely glowing.

"Y-Yeah… you're welcome…" 'Damn she's cute' Riku watched Sena go, from behind 'and hot… kickass'

"Excuse me, can I get through here?" Sena asked a couple who were smooching and blocking the way.

"Sure anything for you babe" the man tried to flirt with Sena, the woman was pissed.

"Who's babe?" Sena asked the woman, who just blinked…

'and innocent…what a combo…' Riku thought.

(Sena only knows guys called girls Honey, because of a song…so whenever he hears baby in a song he thinks of a literal baby…)

The others, who were with Sena previously, were watching 'her' as well, they were chuckling… but stopped once Sena walked over to _**his**_ table…

"Mr. Hiruma"

"…What?" Hiruma didn't look from his laptop, in actuality he was pretty much focusing solely on what Sena had to say.

"Here" Sena handed him the yellow rose.

"…" the room got quiet, the music stop because the people on the dance floor stopped when the people in the crowd gasped.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sena asked looking around, everyone was staring at him.

Hiruma closed his slowly laptop and looked up at Sena.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Hiruma didn't want a pity flower…

"Because you gave me my first rose ever" Sena smiled brightly. (The rose from the hospital, yeah it was Hiruma…)

"…" everyone went wide-eyed.

"When did she meet him?" Yamato asked his smile not so bright, in fact in bordered dark.

"…My sources say that they met each other while she was still a freshman in high school" Takami stated "which meant he was twenty and she was fifteen"

'…pedophile…' they all thought glowering. (They thought he dated Sena when she was in high school…)

"So, returning the favor huh?"

"Somewhat, I know you always want double the payment back so… I'll have to give you something else… what would you like?"

'Hm… maybe she's not so innocent…' most people thought.

'Sena! Don't offer him that!' Mamori mentally yelled, but she was kept blockade in the male circle.

"Gum?" Sena asked, "You were always chewing sugar free gum, right?" Sena chirped, everyone fell over, except Hiruma.

"… I want…" Hiruma stood up "Your heart…"

Everyone went wide-eyed; they waited for Sena's response.

"When I'm good and dead" Sena stated firmly causing people to gasp.

"…" Hiruma stepped up to the poor **chibi**.

"Be-because I kind of need it right now… but once I'm dead, you know I don't think I can feel it when you surgically remove an organ… so you can have my other organs too…if you want?" again everyone fell over… including Hiruma.

"But you know Yoru-san, a heart for a rose seems kind of unfair" Sena muttered while looking down at yellow rose in his hand, then looked up at Hiruma and handed it to the blonde demon with a small smile.

Hiruma slowly reached out for it, retracting his hand in one swift move, he slid it into his shoulder pocket, right beside his heart. (If he has a heart…)

"Come here fuckin' midget" he beckon with his long lanky sharp finger, like death beckons the ill. Sena complied, he walked over. Hiruma sat down, and told him to sit, right in between his legs.

"W-won't your leg go numb?" Sena asked blinking.

"…" 'That's what he/she's worried about!' everyone was amaze at the denseness of what is known as Sena.

"Just fuckin' sit" Hiruma ordered, and Sena nodded slowly, turned and sat down slowly. He looked around and blushed because everyone was staring at him, so he opted to stare at the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" everyone turned their attention to the stage. "Let the games begin!"

"What games?" Sena turned to see Hiruma's ungodly grin…

'Sharks probably fear him' Sena thought as he turn back around, so swiftly he thought he got whiplash…

Rubbing his neck, he could feel that something awful was about to go down. That or the fact that Hiruma, who was now breathing down his thin neck, those fangs only centimeters away, and the fact that he snaked his arms around Sena's waist had something to do with it.

**TBC...**

* * *

Hm... what's gonna happen to Sena? Does it have anything to do with the Devil?

**KH: Okay, so that was a bit much, but I won't be writing for a while, so I hope ya all enjoyed it~**


	11. OMAKE: Déjà vu

**Headphones 21**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Summary: **Sena's gotten himself hooked into signing his life away in the devil's contract aka a music contract! Why, because he wanted to be close to someone he admires, but… he didn't expect to become a secretary to the DEVIL himself, nor did he expect to sing while X DRESSING! Then surprise surprise he has another job… thanks to his acrobatic act he's now a spy all under the name TWENTY ONE!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **_**Yo what's up! It's HiruSena day! Kya~ I almost didn't make it!**_

* * *

**Review thank-yous will be posted on the next chapter! And the reviews from this Omake will be thanked there as well~ *wink wink***

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**OMAKE: D_éjà vu_**

(This whole OMAKE is a flashback, except for the end and is in first person and Japanese except for the italicized, P.S I'm horrible at writing first person! So sorry in advance!)

For some odd reason, that morning seemed a little off, I knew it wasn't the weekend, so why didn't my mom come upstairs to wake me? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, staring at my clock, it was 7 am, since school started at 8, I was fine. So… I just stared at my bleak white wall as I went back to my previous thought, 'where's mom' that's when something beside me moved.

Shrugging it off, thinking it was Pitt, I concentrated on a hole in the wall 'was that always there?' Finally my brain started to function, 'Ah, that's right, mom and dad are at grandma's for the week… I should call to see if she's okay, I wish I could've gone…but damn school…' I thought to myself while pulling the blanket off and swinging my legs over the bed. Pitt suddenly came through the door and mewed for breakfast…

"Hey Pitt, sorry I woke up… a little …late?" something just clicked in my head… 'If Pitt's over there… then what's…' I turned my slowly to the perpetrator. A large form under my white sheets… tuffs of black were seen where the blanket stopped and the pillow began.

'Don't tell me it's a stray… no cat's aren't that big, and besides Pitt is a good girl, she'll never fall for those cats!' I turned to Pitt, who was staring at her master thinking,

'When is Sena gonna feed me?'

I smiled, knowing what she thought, 'but first…' I turned back to the lump, but it was gone!

"D-Don't tell… I was s-sleeping with a …a **O-o-obake**" (**Obake** or **bakemono** is ghost or demon wait demon is **youkai**…hm… **oni** is ogre~ **Onii** is brother!)

"Who are you calling a ghost?" something said behind me… not thinking about the situation, I did what anyone would do…

"KYA!" _**SMACK!**_ "AAHHhhh!" _**THUMP THUMP Thump thump…**_ Scream and punch and run like hell… The only thing I heard was a thump… possibly something falling to the ground in agony…

After calming down, and getting my bat… I assessed what had happened, while pacing about the living room. (Note: every time he says not a ghost, he stops and turns)

'I woke up, and there was someone there… not a ghost… they came up behind me, and I punched them… knocking them out…? Definitely not a ghost! Okay… so a bat will help… wait should I call the poli-' before I could turn to the phone someone grabbed my wrist, pulling the bat out of my hand, the only thing I could say was,

"God help me…" I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the knife… but nothing came. I opened my eyes, and there with a black eye stood a tall man with pointy ears and black hair…. He looked angry… and so did his fangs… wait fangs… 'No no no no no! Not a ghost!' from the look the man was giving me I must had had something on my face, or rather my eyes might have bugged out some… (Note: Sena has large eyes to begin with…) and then everything went black…

**(One hour later…)**

"Ugh…" I opened my eyes… "What a strange dream…" looking around, I noticed… "Why am I in my living room?" I asked no one in particular, rather… I wasn't expecting an answer.

"Because you had a _fuckin' spazz attack_"

"…W-What…? W-Who are you… and what are you doing with my b-bat! ?" I stared at the man, he was holding my bat behind him… thinking back, that's not the way to hold it, if you're about to attack someone, it's more like he was trying to keep it away from me, but I wasn't really thinking, was I?

"S-STAY BACK! I-I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" I lifted my fists up over my head, both ready to punch and block.

"_NO DUH_? WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK I GOT THIS FROM? !" the man shouted, as he pointed to his black-eye. If I weren't so scared out of my mind, I would've laughed…

"Before you freak out anymore… think _fuckin' midget!_" the man ordered and toss the bat across the room…

"…" well since I was safely behind a chair in the kitchen and the man was in the living room sitting on the couch… how'd I get here? I'm fast…

So… I thought, "…!" it hit me "AH, KAMI-SAMA, I'm so sorry Yoru-san!" I ran or rather slipped and slided out to the living room.

"Che… finally… what are you gonna do about my fuckin' eye?" he was sprawled across the couch.

"Ugh…" I don't know what to say… 'Hit me and call it even…? No, I don't like that idea… since I also ran over him over…' I really didn't know what I was getting myself into when I say "I'll do whatever you say, please forgive me" I bowed… when I stood… ugh…

Oh that unholy grin… how it haunted me, even after he left, which was a week later… and I never told my parents… Anyway, back to my story…

'Ah, my eye just twitched…' I thought while backing away to the wall. He sauntered up, even with that ridicules bruise… I wondered, 'Maybe he's related to the devil… or an elf… with jagged teeth'

"_Get dressed, we're gonna have some fun_" he spoke into my ear. I shivered, which I think made him happy… because that grin just got wider…

After getting dressed… we left for the city… in a car~

"Wow, I haven't been in a car since I was little… and not even one this nice" okay, I was fourteen, okay, even now I'll admit if I see something I'll go all otaku. He just chuckled,

At the time, I didn't want him to think badly of me… I didn't want him to consider all country folk were as what he would call it, fuckin' spazz-tastic… so I bit down my lip and stayed quiet… that is until we went pass the school…

"AH, SCHOOL!"

"Don't worry about it" he told me, as he pulled out a laptop, at the time I was so worried about school that I didn't wonder what he was doing on the laptop or rather, where he got it from… this was just an ordinary ritzy car , no secret compartments… well I hope not… who knows what he would store in there… (A/N: His armory…)

"B-But I've never ditched" I know, I was whiney, but I'd never get into a good college if I had that on my transcript, well that's what Mamori-neechan told me…

"Keh, who says you're ditching… you're sick… for the remainder of this week…" he grinned as he clicked his laptop closed. I just blinked,

'Why a week… wait… my parents are gone for a … how could he know… oh god help me…' tears ran down my cheeks.

That whole week was… actually it was pretty fun, though I think some of the things we did weren't really legal… but they weren't bad!… I hope I never get caught…

(Do you want to know what they did? I'll tell ya~ Later! Just kidding, going back to third person!)

Yoru dragged Sena to Karaoke and got him drunk…, and dragged him to many different restaurants, both French and Japanese and got him drunk… took him to meet people, some nice, some seemed a bit shady… and… surprisingly Sena didn't touch any of the beverages while meeting people (gee I wonder why…) and then one day Yoru decided to just relax with Sena at home, of course at night Sena would have to cook…

'I can't cook that well… good thing mom buys so many cook books' Sena had perused all of them to fit Yoru's palette… but that day they just ordered take-out… which drove the delivery boy crazy (because he had to drive all the way to the countryside…) Sena didn't even wonder what Yoru was doing in the now newly furnished computer room… which Yoru had gotten for him… and set up for him… (you know it's bugged…) and wrote a false letter to his parents saying he won the computer in an eating contest, (which didn't shock his parents) and got a friend to set it up for him (is Hiruma a friend?).

Finally the last day of the week, Sunday. He asked Sena where he'd go to relax. Which surprised Sena a bit,

'I guess Stars get tired like everyone else… hm… Oh!' "I know just the place!" Sena, who got a new bike… (Man! Is Hiruma buying everything for him? I wonder why…O.o) and took the taller man to his favorite spot passed the woods.

There was a small creek that ran through the woods and it ended at a small swim-hole.

"Usually this place would be filled with kids… but everyone's too old for it now, but I still like to come here, though it small, see there's a tire swing!" Sena pointed to an old tractor tire that was tied to a large tree, he seemed so hyped up about it.

Yoru just nodded.

"You don't like it, huh…? I know, I'm too childish… that's what everyone says…" Sena grumbled.

"You are **chibi**, you are" Yoru grinned as he walked over to a large rock to sit, making Sena pout.

"You could've said no…" he mumbled as he walked over to the swing, but Yoru still heard, and he cackled, causing Sena to look confuse as he swings.

"_Fuckin' midget_"

"**Hai**…" Sena answered without stopping the swing.

"Want to play a game?"

"And who's the childish one?" Sena whispered, when suddenly the swing stopped and Yoru was right by Sena's ear whispering,

"You are…"

"Ah! Don't do that!" Sena covered his ear, blushing like a tomato.

"So… _are you game_?" Yoru turned to walk away.

"What's the game?" Sena asked getting off the tire; Yoru turned to him and explained,

"Ah, that sounds… fun, okay"

"Good… if you win you get whatever you want as a prize, but if I win… I get two prizes"

"What… how is that fair?" Sena tilted his head.

"It's not" Yoru cackled.

"… fine, I think I can win, I am fast"

"Hahaha, it's not just about speed… it's about strength, speed… and tactics"

"Whatever… can we start?" it was getting late out and Sena wanted to get home by dark.

**(FLASHBACK OVA~!)**

"Fuckin' chibi, snap out of it! We're starting! Don't you want to hear the rules?" Hiruma grinned and asked in Japanese, causing many people at the party to stare and wonder what in the world he was talking about.

"**Ah, gomen Yoru-san**, _I just had déjà vu_…" Sena blinked… and boy was he right!

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Who do you think won? ^O^**_

**KH: Well, that's the omake, and the chapter will be up… oh dear, I have school on Monday… oh well, I'll still write, though I'm in bit of slump… with my artwork… I wish I can get a scanner soon… if I do I'll put up artwork for all my stories! But sadly, Window vista don't like me!**

**Oh, sorry for the grammar and spelling errors! I'll fix them later!**


	12. 21 x 3

**Headphones 21**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: **_**Sorry for the lateness but… college and projects, sigh. Well I'm hoping to get the next chapter done before 3-21, and you'll see why this chapter~**_

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Thank-you darkpharie for reviewing. You won't know until later in the story, Hiruma always cashes in on his bets in the long run when he needs it most.**

**Thank-you Zessei for reviewing, yes that's true, I need a new laptop… Thank-you, yes he is a spazz. Yup, this is only week 6 but I've done over 10 projects already and finished 2 midterms and 2 essays… sigh, they just cram everything in.**

**Thanks doodle808 for reviewing, yes again I haven't updated this in forever! So here's an update, and why do you always have to guess so correctly? ! **

**Thanks killmemarzgurl. In stories, I've read, flashbacks were so repetive because we'd already know about the event or sometimes its just plain boring, so I thought I'd make them hilarious, so now I like the flashbacks too!**

**Thanks RozzorzBoxxerz for reviewing! Hahaha, you flatter me. Well, you have to guess no more, because here's the game. I hope you like it… if not, I apologize!**

**Thanks Nekokratik for reviewing twice! Aw, thank-you. Hahaha, I'm glad you don't find the meeting weird. Hahaha, yeah, that happens a lot around Hiruma. People tend to quiet down and duck, I mean stay out of his way. Hahaha, you're welcome, oh, I'm not sure they're OC, Sena will do something not OC in this chapter~ Enjoy.**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 10: 21 x 3**

Hiruma quickly turned his attention to the well dressed crowd, and explained the rules of the games in laymen's terms.

"First game, Catch Twenty-one-" he gazed over to Sena.

"Wasn't that a book about a protagonist name Yossarian? Wait; that was Catch 22" Sena muttered looking down at the shiny floor. Everyone was staring at him 'It was such a strange book…' Sena thought.

How did he know about the book? Well, he remembered Shin said she had to read it, when she was in high school. And knowing that, Sena bought the book and read it as well…

"Ignore Twenty-one…" Hiruma stated as a vein nearly popped while his left eye twitched.

"Wait, are they supposed to catch me, or ignore me?" Sena asked looking up suddenly tilting his head as he stared at Hiruma. People began to snicker from his cuteness and how he so blatantly (though unintentionally) messed Hiruma up.

Hiruma emitted a dark aura, as he turned oh so slowly to Sena, that told Sena, 'Shut up or die a horrible slow _**gruesome**_ death' Sena flinched, then choose to shut up, and did so while shakily backing away slowly.

"Wait. Is this wise? Ms. Twenty-one was just admitted from the hospital two days ago" Yamato stated as he stepped up to the blonde demon. There was a chorus of agreement, though most were just murmurs. Sena looked around the crowd, some had a look of concern, while others were just eyeing him (but he didn't know that…).

'They're worried about me…' Sena couldn't help but smile, which caused some people to blush.

"Fuckin' Midget" Hiruma turned to Sena, who jumped when he suddenly was face to face with the glaring man (not so sure he's human…).

"Choose a person for a teammate…" he ordered Sena, who just nodded then scanned the room, "And for the rest of ya… only one person will win… the prize is a live concert with Twenty-one, here, now and… live" Hiruma smirked as he press a button and footballs came falling down… Most people were ducking for cover, though the stars just caught the balls which threaten to injure them.

Takami was the first to notice something was odd with the footballs,

"Catch 21, Grab 21, Get 21!" _**BANG!**_ And off went Hiruma's pistol.

Everyone went running after Sena, well everyone but a group of people surrounding Agon (Agon included), and one other person, Takami.

Sena was running slowly, for his standard, he was still in a bit of pain, and didn't want the stitches to come undone. 'No need to go back to the white den of evil for a while!'

Though he was merely jogging no one could catch him… except the albino… who instantly caught him by the wrist as Sena dodged Akaba's grasp.

"Gotcha" Riku announced, as he held Sena in place, meaning his arm and waist, though Riku was a little shorter than him because of Sena's heels.

Sena just stood there; he was both thankful, and nervous. Thankful for not having to run anymore since his stitches started to bother him, but nervous for the fact that he had to sing with the boy, and he didn't know any country music.

'What am I going to do… ah, h-he dresses like a cowboy, but maybe he doesn't sing country… maybe he's actually sings ballads' (KH: T_T *sigh*) 'Well… he won't win unless… so I'm fine… I think' Sena glanced around as he sat down on a chair while he waited and see if anyone could get the puzzle right.

Everyone stopped right in their tracks, some complained, some cheered, and some just didn't care (Agon).

'Keh, you're only 1/3 of way there…" Hiruma grinned as he scours the room to see if anyone had caught on.

'Hm… he said it three times… so that would mean, besides Sena, and the football there should be something else…' Takami thought, he then found a yellow rose on the floor, one that had been tossed by one of the all stars.

'So this is the real purpose of the roses…'

After collecting 21 roses (well he had some prior) he kept searching for the football. That's when he remembered what Hiruma told Sena.

'Choose a partner…' Takami looked around, other than him, there had to be someone else searching the room… that's when he spots Monta…

Monta was on the ground looking around near the tables next to the stage, far from the others. Takami walked over, making sure no one noticed him, well besides from the grinning demon.

"Need help?" Takami asked, Monta looked up and said,

"Guess this means you win" Monta grinned, as he handed him the ball with the number 21 printed on it.

"Thank-you, but are you really suppose to hand it over?" Takami took the ball, though he did arch his eyebrow.

"Well… Sena said just to hand it over since Sena, I mean 21… 21 doesn't want anyone to get hurt…" Monta tried to cover the screw up, but he knew he was in deep doo-doo because Hiruma sees all and hears all… 'I'm dead, MAX!' Inner Monta shouted to the heavens and broke down sobbing on the cold floor in the chambers of his mind.

(**KH**: Hiruma already know Takami knows Sena's real name, "Fuckin' Monkey got lucky…" Mr. H grumbles *cocks gun*).

"I know Sena's real name, no worries, thank-you again" Takami thanked the boy, who breathed a sigh of relief, and then Takami promptly walked over to Riku and Sena.

Meanwhile, Riku was demanding to know why Hiruma didn't say anything; people were beginning to wonder as well,

'Is this all a big hoaxed? Why go through all the trouble to mess with us…' Yamato wondered when he spots Takami walking over to Sena. A football in his hand, but he didn't notice the roses, since everyone had roses… At that point, the others had spotted Takami as well and rushed him.

Takami, seeing everyone rushing him, thought one thing "PASS!" he threw the ball to Sakuraba.

'I-I can't catch that!' Sakuraba gawked at the football coming toward his head when,

"CATCH MAX!" Monta jumped up and grabbed the ball, which surprised many people, especially the son of a famous baseball player,

'He's good… but I'm better…' "Karin, hold this for me" the long platinum blonde hair (which was tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon) man handed a book he was reading to a blonde (hair in a loose French braid) woman in a white dress, she stuttered an 'okay' and took it as the man rushed toward the monkey.

Monta seeing the tall platinum blonde rush him did one thing "PASS MAX!" he tried to pass it to Sakuraba who was standing right _**next**_ to him, but… it went in the opposite direction…Everyone sweat dropped…

"Embarrassing max…" he muttered with his head hung low, Sakuraba patted his shoulder,

"It's okay, thanks though" Sakuraba laughed as they watched the other tall blonde about to grab the ball, but then Riku was right on his tail,

"Sorry Mr. Honjou, but I'm-"

But he got cut off by someone unexpected… A flash of gold!

People were still shocked, but they knew that it was possible; most of them had seen it on the day of the award ceremony.

One minute Sena was watching Takami throw the football, and when he saw Takami's sadden face when Sakuraba didn't catch it, Sena stood up.

'Takami-san has done so much for Shin since she got this job… I'll repay him!' And as Monta was throwing the ball, horribly, Sena took this chance to run, but there were too many chairs and tables in the way so… Sena jumped the table and made a mad dash, jumping and flipping from table to table with elegant and swift movements.

And finally caught the ball in mid jump, but the landing would be rocky and painful, Sena knew this… so he just braced for impact. But, it wasn't as bad as he expected to be.

"Mu-Musashi-san?" Sena asked. Musashi just smiled down at the boy in his arms.

"**A-Arigatou **(thank-you) again… this is the third time you've saved me…" Sena stuttered, completely embarrassed. (First time was the lamp pole. Second was at the award ceremony, Musashi is the one who caught Sena when he fainted, and carried him all the way to the streets just as the ambulance arrived.)

Sena's not sure why he did what he did, but he was grateful, so… a peck on the cheek and a blushing and stuttering **Chibi** is what Musashi got right then.

Musashi just smirked and raised an eyebrow, only to make Sena turn a brighter red color. People were shocked that no one made a move; they had thought Musashi had won… (In more ways than one…)

'… That fuckin' old man…' Hiruma narrowed his eyes dangerously, only Musashi and Sena noticed.

'Heh…' Musashi smirked knowingly, but Sena got the wrong idea.

'Oh no! Hiruma-san is going to kill me for kissing his boyfriend!' Sena panicked, and started to sob and hiccupping.

'So cute…' everyone had thought Sena was crying because 'she' was embarrassed for just a friendly peck on the cheek… But the Deimon Incorporate members all knew the reality of it all, 'Sena's afraid to die at the hands of the blonde devil…'

Musashi set Sena down, and patted his head. Sena stuttered another thank-you and made his way through the crowd.

'Is she going to the restroom, poor Sena' Julie thought as she squeezed Kotarou's hand, who also pitied the poor 'girl'.

'Sena…' most of the guys after him thought, they wanted to go over and comfort 'her' when she walked up to Takami and sniffled one last time, and then reached out for his hand.

"And we have a winner!" Hiruma shouted, pressing a button and balloons started to fall from the ceiling.

"HUH? !" the crowd shouted, 'Didn't Musashi win?' they were all confused.

'Where does he get all those remotes…?' Hiruma's co-workers wondered.

'Balloons!' Sena mentally cheered as he tried to catch one, his cheeks still flushed from crying.

Takami caught one and handed to the small brunette, in the other hand were the 21 roses. That's when it clicked into some people's mind.

"The roses…" a man that looked as though he were in the Italian mafia stated,

"I see…" a man with definite Egyptian ancestry mused, the tan women all around him just blinked at the same time.

"That man is a genius, and 21 is definitely a ninja" a blonde man with glasses told his friends as his glasses flashed, another blonde man, and a black man (who was also in a suit, but he had on a sweat band with a picture of a panther on it).

Back over with Sena-**tachi** (Sena and the rest)

"Is it alright if I give this opportunity over to Haruto?" Takami asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay, right Mr. Hiruma?" Sena asked, holding onto the balloon.

Hiruma was chewing gum, he blew a bubble… it popped, "No… you caught the 21s, you perform"

"EH? !" most people shouted (including Sena), they knew Takami was a manager… not an performing artist.

"I-I don't sing"

"Tough" Hiruma replied.

"Sigh…" Takami sighed shaking his head, and pinching the bridge of his nose 'Really… I was hoping to get Haruto this publicity stunt… now this…'

"M-maybe you can just play an instrument… that's performing, r-right?" Sena asked Hiruma as Sena hid his face behind the red balloon,

"Che, found a loop-hole huh, **kuso-chibi **(damn midget)" Hiruma grinned, he was proud.

Sena blushed at the nickname and nodded. He then turned his attention to Takami who looked relieved.

"Thank-you 21…" Takami thanked Sena as they walked toward the stage.

"I'm sure you couldn't be that bad, your speaking voice is very good, it's deep and smooth" Sena complemented him, which made him chuckle.

"Thank-you, but no, singing isn't my forte"

"Hm…" Sena hummed, not believing him for a moment, "So, what instrument are you going to play?"

"Violin, do you know any songs that has a violin, even if it's not the main component, it is fine"

"Um… yes, I do! Um, Takami-san, do you know, Firework by KP?" Sena asked blinking, Takami was surprised Sena would know a new American song, especially one that he enjoyed listening to on breaks.

Takami smiled and nodded "Yes, I know that song"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sena: I'm so nervous… Eh! Y-you are too, Takami-san?**

**Takami: Yes, very actually…**

**Sena: Mm… then I'll divert their attention! *nods determinedly while hugging the red balloon***

**Takami: *chuckles* How? **

**Sena: One on one singing!**

**Takami: ? *blinks***

* * *

**KH: Hahaha get it, Takami is jersey number 3 and Sena is 21, so 21 x 3, the football, the roses, and Sena, 3 twenty-one's!**

**Next up is Chapter 11: Firework**

**Be warned, it's a song fic chapter~**


	13. Firework

**Headphones 21**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke. Firework belongs to Katy Perry. I own nothing.

* * *

**KH: **_**Well that backfired on me… I'm not going to lie, I've been busy with projects, essays, term papers, registration, debates, homework, and all the other joys of college-hood, BUT I did have free time… and what did I do with that free time? Play video games… I'm so sorry for being so inconsiderate! But I really wanted to finish the game!**_

_**So, as an apology, I'll let you choose the next victor of the games, there is two more games. I have one figured out, but the next one… might take me a while to think up… but for the next one, just choose whoever you want to sing with Sena... go wild~**_

_**Oh, listen to the song Firework by Katy Perry while reading this, if you want.**_

* * *

**Thanks to, if you're still reading this... if not, still thank-you:**

**Thank-you Nekokratik for the review, I'm glad you got it, and thank-you for the compliment, and sorry for the lateness...**

**Thanks to Baka-no-desu-21 for the review, I'm glad you love my works, you seem very loving. And I don't deserve any of it for I am a procastinator with no muse/ inspiration. Sorry for the late update.**

**Thank-q to doodle808 for the review. Thank-you for the compliments, though I don't deserve it, and yes, it was short... and so is this chapter... but I'm glad you liked it anyway.**

**Lastly, but definitely not leastly, thank-you killmemarzgurl. I'm glad you thought it was cute. I'm really wondering, how can someone like flashbacks... well, I'm kinda glad you do, since I'll have at least one or two more as the fic progress. I hope you like this chapter too, if not *gets on knees and does dogeza* I apologize.**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 11: Firework**

On the stage with the velvet red curtains, a few men gathered; instrument players. There Takami was seated center stage, tuning his violin. Sena, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

The Deimon incorporated were gathered in a circle, everyone was there except Suzuna and again, Sena, who was missing.

"We've seen Sena dance… but can he really sing?" Monta asked, a little anxious for his friend.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard him sing" Mamori replied as she looked around for the small brunette.

"Che, don't fuckin' worry… The fuckin' midget is pretty decent" Hiruma smirked, the black suit rustled as he crossed his arms and turned to stare at the stage where Sena would be up and singing.

"Decent…? Well, we're screwed" Kuroki muttered to his friends.

"That's a complement coming from Hiruma" Musashi smirked as he turned to the other wall, where Suzuna came running from.

"…" 'Hiruma, complement someone? !' Everyone thought; eyes wide open in realization.

"Oi Suzuna, where've ya been?" Monta asked as Suzuna came to a halt. She held up a hand to Monta's face as she panted, her other hand was supported on her thigh. She lifted her face and took in one last gulp of air.

"Giving Sena a makeover"

"Again MAX? !" Monta shouted, causing peoples' ears to ring, and resulted in him getting shot by Hiruma, who had brought most of his arsenal (A/N: because of what happened last time).

'Poor Sena… and Where does Hiruma keep all of that? !' everyone wondered, well almost everyone.

"What Monta-kun probably means is, why?" Mamori asked translated.

"Sena asked me to" Suzuna stated.

"… Really?" Monta asked, '…Sena must be brainwashed' Monta came to the conclusion as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ahaha! Mademoiselle Sena was already beautiful, she's going to be breathtakingly stunning!" for once Taki made sense, which shocked everyone even more (though he could do without ripping his jacket open). They all turned to Suzuna, who turned her head away; her eyes were glancing all over, but not making eye contact with anyone.

"You did make him look better… right? N-Not like a boy, right?" Yukimitsu asked, as he glanced over at a glowering Hiruma… (Sweat drop)

"Uh, Well, I…" Suzuna couldn't finish her sentence when the lights dimmed. The spot lights on the stage turned on, the music started to play.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again"

They heard his voice… it was pretty good, but Sena was nowhere to be seen. When the spot light shone into the audience and there he was standing next to a beautiful blonde man, who was standing next to a cave man… in a suit? Sena on the other hand was in a white short-sleeve blouse with a tan tube top over it. Also, duly noted by most men was the fact that he was wearing a daisy duke … though they were a little loose, and held up by a belt, but his legs were still amazingly shown off… Even Agon was checking them out… though he would never admit it. Sena was also in boots, but his hair was still in a fancy braid with pins and he had on a derby cap. (A/N: It's hard to dance freestyle and run in a dress and heels…)

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in"

In a flash, he was next to the only short man in Oceania Poseidon's group; Kakei couldn't take his eyes off the small brunette, nor his legs.

"Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing"

Soon he was beside the Alexander of Rome incorporate, singing to a blonde woman, Karin, who glancing around nervously, wondering what's going on. But listening to the song, it did hold true to the people Sena sang too… they seemed a bit depressed, but then Sena pulled all three to the center and continued singing.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you,

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July"

He pointed to them one by one, and turned raised a hand and flipped into the air and landed behind the three. He came behind them and swung an arm around the small man and the blonde man and turned to them one at a time, as if talking to long time buddies, he then walked up to the blonde woman and smiled, lifting his arms up into the air.

"Cause baby you're a firework" Sena turned and pointed at the small man,  
"Come on show 'em what you're worth" he grabbed at the blonde man's coat and shook him gently,  
"Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'" with each 'Oh' did a pose, like he was surprised, holding both cheeks, covering his mouth, and finally pretending to faint.  
"As you shoot across the sky-y-y" Sena looked to both of them before rushing over to Karin.

"Baby you're a firework" Sena strutted up to her.  
"Come on let your colors burst" Sena threw his hands up, "Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'" Sena eagerly grabbed her hand and again during each 'Oh' Sena did an excited pose, one where he points, one where he steps back, and finally him jumping up and down while holding both the blonde woman's hand, she just giggled at Sena's antics.

"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own" Sena pretends to fall backwards, in slow-motion and when his hair touched the ground he waved bye-bye to Karin, who waved back, and suddenly turned her head to see Sena back flip multiple times until he was on the stage. Sena faltered a bit on the last flip, but continued singing, this time to Takami, who the spotlight was on, but Sena was right there.

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced" Sena shrugged as he smiled making Takami smile.

"If you only knew what the future holds" Sena turned his back to the crowd. "After a hurricane comes a rainbow" Sena, still with his back turned, balled up his fist and brought it to his chest, and then waved as though a rainbow lit up the sky and flipped off the stage and ran up, leaning against the cowboy, Kid, and continued to sing. No one noticed Sena's hat was missing.

"Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road" he turned to Kid, and smiled, surprising the cowboy, then turned to Riku.

"Like a lightning bolt" Sena rushed up to Riku, which surprised Riku "your heart will glow" Sena touched Riku's chest, Riku started at Sena's serene face "And when it's time, you'll know  
You just gotta ignite the light" Sena took a step back, "And let it shine" Sena cupped both hands, and brought it to his face, his hand began to glow in the dark…

"Just own the night" Sena lifted his hands up, "Like the Fourth of July" he released his hands and fireflies went rushing into the air!

"Cause baby you're a firework" Sena took this time, as people looked at the fireflies, to hold his side, but he kept on rushing over to each and every couple, and group.

"Come on show 'em what you're worth" he rallied up the women, and the quiet people.  
"Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' As you shoot across the sky-y-y" Sena spun and rushed off again.

People were amazed by how much energy 'she' had.

"Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst" Sena went over to his group and winked at the girls and spun some as they all danced.

"Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'" Sena sung to Suzuna and Mamori as all three danced.

"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' dow-ow-own" Sena nodded his head and shook his hips, and that got other people to start moving to the music. "Boom, boom, boom" with each boom, Sena tossed his hands up into the air, as he shook his head, now he was walking up to the man with the panther headband.

"Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" Sena sang sweetly to the tall dark man. "It's always been inside of you, you, you" Sena pointed to his chest, the man looked down at his chest, seeing the small hand and then looked down at the small face smiling brightly up at him. "And now it's time to let it through" the tall man blushed, as Sena cooed.

"Cause baby you're a firework" Sena turned away from the man. "Come on show 'em what your worth" Sena glanced over his shoulder, as if teasing the man. "Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'" Again with every 'Oh' Sena struck a pose; a hand on his hips, then a hand on his head while the other makes a peace sign, and finally turning to the man, pressing both hands on his own heart; that made the man blush again! "As you shoot across the sky-y-y" Sena rushed off before the man could compose himself, his friends all smirked as he turned to them.

"Baby you're a firework" Sena strutted on the stage, stopping behind Takami, who was now relaxed. "Come on let your colors burst" he turned to everyone in the audience, and waved a hand meaning 'Go on'. "Make 'em go" Sena stopped short and cupped his ear "'Oh, oh, oh!'" the girls, even Karin chorused. "You're gonna leave 'em goin'" again the girls chorused as Sena held the note "awe-awe-awe"

"Boom, boom, boom" the girls joined in permanently, everyone in the crowd turned to the girls in their group, and smiled. "Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Boom, boom, boom.  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" everyone was singing now, and that's why no one noticed Hiruma grinning like a mad man in the back of the hotel… The camera man standing next to Hiruma was humming along to the song,

After the song ended everyone was hyped up.

"Where does she get that energy?" "She's so hyper, it's cute!" "A ball of energy" "So fun!"

That's when the announcer got on stage, a note card in his hands.

"Well it seems everyone enjoyed themselves, but it is time now to start the next game. Let see how lucky you are, and if you actually have the smarts" Kotarou looked up at the announcer expectantly, "to win, and if you do, you'll win a duet with Ms. 21!"

"What's the game ?" People shouted/asked.

The announcer held up a deck of cards (KH: playing cards, not duel monsters…sorry, I've been reading Yugi-oh…)

"Go fish!" Sena shouted, people turned to him; some people chuckled, some giggled, others just smiled. Mamori could help but shake her head.

'Sigh, Sena… would Hiruma really make us play go fish… then again…' she sweat dropped as she imagined all the stars playing go fish… at gun point.

"No you idiot, twenty-one!" Hiruma came up behind Sena suddenly and shouted, scaring the daylights out of Sena, who promptly rushed to hide behind Musashi.

"Grr…" Hiruma growled, which made everyone sweat dropped, as they watch the scene play out.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**A pissed off seething Hiruma, a scared shivering Sena, and a smirking smug Musashi = amusement. But how will the next game go, will it be amusing?**_

**KH: Hey, what's up… I'm partially dead… so much to do, but procrastination makes it hard to do anything. So, I don't know when I'll post up another chapter of anything, but I do have Lucky Me's next chapter half way done… so maybe later on in the week it'll be up… Keyword being maybe… **

**I'm not really sure who should win the next game, so you guys can choose, and I'll pick a song that goes well for them… hopefully. That's all for now, I'm signing off… Oh wait, for those of you who don't know what Twenty-one is, it's black jack.**

* * *

**Random Person in the audience: **Where did you get the fireflies? And why?

**Sena: **Oh, Mr. Hiruma has ways of getting anything... Mr. Hiruma wanted to do fireworks... but we're in a building...so... yeah... *looks away* Oh! *turns back abruptly* If you were wondering **_where_** I kept them while I was singing; the answer is, in my cap.

**Random Person in the audience:** ... I see...


	14. 21 12 2 1

**Headphones 21**

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

* * *

**KH: Well, this took me forever to think up, but about three days to write! So, I might change a few things around, come daylight… including grammar!**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Thank-you doodle808 for the review! I don't know if you're even still reading this… if not, I'm going to miss you! If so, yay! Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the song I picked, hehehe. *Gasp* you know Hiruma too well… Well here's the chapter, the victor is in this chapter, the song fic will be in the next.**

**Thanks to Nekokratik for reviewing! I'm glad you found it awesome with the song. I happened to listen to that song about 15 times while writing that chapter… 21 is blackjack, that's where you have to get 21 or less, if you get above, you lose, but yeah, it's not gonna be a normal game… No, thank-you for reading~**

**Thank-you killmemarzgurl for the review! Thanks, I really couldn't do fireworks indoors, but Hiruma would have been like 'who cares, just do it, they'll pay for the damages later Kekeke!' So yeah, fireflies~ I hope you're still reading this fic, if not… sigh, I can only blame myself…**

**Thank-you Liz for reviewing! Hahaha, Hiruma wouldn't die, he would turn into a zombie and eat Yamato's brains…**

**Thank-you Stargazer for reviewing! I'm so sorry! *Sobs uncontrollably* Three months… I'm a horrible person…**

**Thank-you Lizzie for reviewing! You know, I was like, is this Portuguese? Then I went to translator google… and it was! Hahaha, oh Hiruma will be jealous throughout this whole fic because of Sena's non- intentional flirting! Um, I'm not sure if this was what you were saying, but there is a bit of Musashi Sena in the last one~ Well, here's a new chappie, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Reminders**

**Bold- **Japanese & titles

_Italicize_- English

_**Bold & Italicize**_- Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 12: 21-12-2-1**

The crowd of well dressed peoples gathered around in front of the stage, while some construction was being done around them, not that they were paying attention. Instead they were minding the small brunette standing nervously beside the blonde devil, both were holding a microphone, but Sena was fiddling with the cord of his.

Sena had changed back into the golden dress and heels, and under the spotlight he was glowing. Thus most of the men from the audience were leering at him, and thus Hiruma was glaring at the audience._**This**_ was the reason Sena was nervous, okay, standing next to Hiruma got him nervous too, but the glaring got him really nervous. If the games didn't start soon, he fears that someone was going to need an ambulance, and that someone might be him, again… (KH: You know Sena is going to _**try**_ to intervene… He's just too nice for his own good.)

"I really don't want to go to the hospital again…' Sena whimpered softly to himself as a tear slipped his defense, he quickly tried to wipe it away discreetly, but Hiruma having the devil's ears heard, and saw.

'Che…' "Alright, listen up! I suppose most of you know how to play 21, but for those who don't… figure it out your own fuckin' selves!" Hiruma cackled.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now listen up, this is no ordinary game of 21! You're playing for chips, but these chips can't be bought with money! You'll only be able to acquire them through-" Hiruma turned to Sena, who then nodded and walked over to an object under a red curtain, which was almost camouflaged with the red curtains behind them.

Pulling the curtain off the object revealed the object to be a prize wheel with numbers in black and white.

"You can only spin this roulette wheel once, each company gets one spin, and everyone from said company will get whatever amount they land on" Hiruma looked around to see if anyone would try and protest, if they did, _**disqualification**_!

In their hearts, the audience knew Hiruma would have no qualms against disqualifying anyone… So they all kept quiet; that is until one person spoke up.

"There is only one 21 slot, the chances of getting it is about 4.76190476%" a blonde in a white suit sitting at a table stated, everyone turned to him, and then turned back to the wheel, some started to count, but really couldn't calculate it in their heads.

But they knew he was probably right, of course that went without saying since everyone knew _**HE**_ was always right, and that this man was just as scary as Hiruma, only he was bit less devilish looking.

'They could be twins…' Sena thought, glancing back and forth between the man and Hiruma 'Except Yoru is not really blonde…'

Hiruma narrowed his eyes "the chance of getting 21 chips is 4.761904762%" Hiruma smirked as the other blonde man rolled his eyes, "the chances of getting 12 is-"

"14.2857142_9_%" the blonde man answered.

"… 38.0952381% for 2 chips, and-" Hiruma talked into the microphone,

"42.85714286% for 1 chip" the blonde man finished, smirking at Hiruma, whom looked bored.

"Hmph" the blonde man chuckled as he leaned forward in his chair, Hiruma's eyes met his and a new competition was born!

"What does it all mean?" someone asked as the decimal war led off topic… blond man vs Hiruma on who could recite pi the longest.

"Um, I think it means there's only a small percentage you'll be able to actually get 21 chips, the chances goes up as the amount of chips goes down. I'm not really good at fractions and decimals, but I know how to count. There is one 21, three 12's, eight 2's, and nine 1's, they make up 21 slots" Sena spoke into his mike and smiled, while nodding his head a little.

"Oh!" everyone nodded, getting it better than the two blondes complicated explanations.

"Please remember to be careful everyone…"

"What do you mean, Ms. 21?" Riku asked, looking up at Sena, Riku hands were in his trouser pockets.

"Well, if you know Mr. H… I think you know this isn't an ordinary game…"

"…" 'That's true…' they all thought.

"I think different amount of chips are needed to play at different tables, and there probably will be different amount of surprises being installed at different tables… I mean when setting up tables you shouldn't have to use a power drill, right Musashi-san?" Sena asked Musashi, who was in construction garb, pulled out a power drill.

"Mm" he nodded, and then put on his earphones and goggles on as he started to drill. Mamori ran on stage, as Sena handed her the microphone, and Mamori handed Sena two items.

"If you check under your chairs, you will find earphones and goggles, please put them on!" Mamori directed as the other guys from Deimon had on t-shirts, jeans, boots, gloves, goggles, and yellow helmets. They already had their earphones on.

Everyone placed the earphones and goggles on and everything went silent except for Mamori's voice.

"As you can see, there is heavy construction progressing, please remain within the vicinity of the stage area, thank-you" she handed the microphone back to Sena, but remained by Sena's side.

"M-my hotel…" an elderly man in a suit sobbed.

"D-don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Hiruma is going to put everything back the way it was before after the games…" Sena tried to reassure the man 'Hopefully…' Sena thought the last part.

'Che, yeah right…' Hiruma thought as he continued his pi battle "892590360011330530…"

"5488204665…" the man recited along with Hiruma.

"…" the crowd just watched them for a few minutes, when Sena said,

"Why don't we spin while the construction is going on, so please choose a member from your group and form a line starting here on the stage, everyone will get a turn, there are enough chips in case everyone gets 21"

"That isn't going to happen though" Mamori told Sena.

"Really, I thought it could…It usually happens for me…" Sena muttered out loud.

Everyone in the audience looks at each other, and they formulated a plan.

"Ms. Twenty-one, could you do us a favor, it would help make things go a lot faster"

"U-uh, o-okay" Sena agreed.

As the second to last person, or rather, as Sena spun for the second to last group, the Pi battle was coming to an end. At the 999,990th place of Pi, the blonde man made a mistake and Hiruma cackled and said the last ten digits he knew.

"9346431991. You lost"

"Hmph, not bad… for a brat"

"Keh, if I'm a brat, then you're fuckin' archaic!"

"…" the atmosphere was dark, that the static between the blondes' glares could be seen…

"U-um, Mr. Hiruma… A-are you done speaking with your friend, because the construction is complete" Sena directed, like an airline hostess directs passengers on board a plane, to Musashi and the gang, who were wiping the sweat off their faces, or taking their yellow helmets off.

"He's not my fuckin' friend!"

"Ah…" Sena flinched closing both eyes and pulling both arms in to shield himself, "He's… not?" Sena opened one eye. 'Looks that way to me…'

"No… he is not, that's Lewis D. Clifford, Vice President of The Pentagram" Hiruma eased off, since he saw Sena was clearly weary of him.

"There are politicians here?" Sena asked blinking.

Hiruma face palm, as Clifford chuckled.

"That's the Pentagon…" Hiruma explained, "But the president of the United States' son is here…" Hiruma turned to another blonde man in a white suit.

"Eh… **sou na** (no way)…" Sena looked around, then turned to Hiruma "**Ano**… Mr. H, what does he look like?" Sena whispered, but everyone heard him.

"…" 'She really doesn't know! ?' they all thought as they turned to a very large man, in actuality a teenager, with blonde spiky hair, like a lion's mane, whom had a black tattoo on his face.

"Oh, so the little Chihuahua doesn't know, that's sad…" the leering man/teen/beast sighed, and smiled, revealing his slightly sharp jawl.

"D-did he just compare me to the small dog some women keep in their purses?" Sena turned to Mamori, whom nodded while avoiding eye contact with the tattooed blonde.

"Yes, yes he did" Clifford smirked as he stood up. The big blonde man, walked up to him, a very tall tan man with tattoos stood next to him. Then another brunette man who _**tried**_ (failed) to move suavely across the floor came up to them, and finally smiling man with a panther headband waved goodbye to two blondes, one with freckles and glasses, the other with five o'clock shadow and large muscles, and joined the other four wearing white suits. Everyone else sort of tensed up when they gathered, especially Yamato.

'Oh, there are five of them… Wait, that means he thinks I'm small… why is he sad? Is it because I don't know something?' Sena thought, apparently he didn't sense the tension, like always. "Oh, I'm not that small, and just because I do not know something, does not mean I cannot learn. In fact, I like learning new things"

"Oh…" Clifford asked.

"…" 'Damn it chibi, stop talking, you fuckin' sound like you're flirting with him!' Hiruma mentally shouted.

"But knowing everything…hm, that would give most people headaches" Sena grabbed his own head and tilted it back and forth slowly.

Some people chuckled, while others agreed. Yamato especially, looked like he was proud of Sena.

"If there is something I need to know, I'll learn if, if I don't need to, then I don't have to. What's that saying… enjoy the simpler things in life, correct?" Sena pondered, then nodded and then looked at the five and smiled earnestly.

"…" Clifford stared at Sena for a moment. Then concluded 'she' genuinely thought this way and then smirked, while nodding his head "yes, that's correct"

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I had another saying wrong. Idioms, never got understood them in Japan, I'll doubt I'll understand them here"

"So you really are from Japan?" Yamato asks, speaking up.

"Ah, **h-hai**" Sena nodded.

"So, why did you come to America, to achieve your dream of becoming a star?" Yamato continued to ask.

"Um, it's not that grand, I was just hoping to meet a friend" Sena turned to Takami, and Sakuraba whom looked surprised.

"T-that's it?" Sakuraba asked, 'All she wanted to do was see Seiko? !'

"Yup… but then I got duped into signing a contract… I do have a working visa, since I knew I would need to get a job to live in New York, I'm not that dense…" Sena raised one finger.

Some people chuckled, while others felt pity.

"But… I never expected to be singing… I can't believe so much has happened in the last 3 weeks that I have been in America"

"…" 'Only three weeks…?' 'That's a lot to adapt too, and all that happened'

"Do you like it here? Would you go back home if you could?" Yamato asked, his expression saddened a bit, but he tried to keep that brilliant smile up, if only for Sena to answer him honestly.

"Well, I nearly got mugged right when I got off my plane… Almost had a heart attack from a person whom picked me up from the airport because said person likes to give extreme joy rides, forced to dress up like someone's doll on multiple occasions in clothing I fine uncomfortable" Sena smooth out his dress, "then got shot at, and now I'm here…" Sena sighed.

"Mugged? Wait wasn't there something on the news about that…" "Yeah, that pickpocket that confessed to the police that a crazy girl drop kicked him when he tried to mug her… Ms. Twenty-one…?" some people muttered.

"Heart attack after heart attack…" "Forced to dress up like that, well she does seem like the type of girl who would wear something less revealing…" "Shot at…I would have quit at the mugging…" more people began to murmur.

"Like I said" Sena continued, everyone quieted down to listen to the timid 'girl'. "I just wanted to see a friend, and I have, already. I would have love to go home … but being under-contract…" Sena grimaced a bit.

"…" 'Who could do a thing to a child?' Julie thought as she hugged Kotarou's arm.

"But I'm kind of glad, that Mr. Hiruma is the demon he is" Sena smiled.

"…" 'Hiruma…' everyone turned to the demon.

"Because of him, I got to meet everyone here, it's been fun, and I'm not dead…yet. And hopefully not anytime soon" Sena nodded smiling.

The crowd laughed, and some sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that Hiruma did what he did too… I got to meet a very interesting lady" Yamato stated as he walked up to the stage.

"Ah, about-" Sena was going to deny being a lady, but Hiruma's hand cut him off when it clasped over his mouth.

"You talk way too much, alright let the games begin!"

"MM, pft eh mm oh, et" Sena pointed to Clifford.

"What?" Hiruma asked, taking his hand off.

"Pah, haha, I said but they didn't go yet, The Pentagram Corporation" Sena stated then rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand/ glove.

"We didn't acquire our chips yet" the tall tan man stated with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I'll spin, and we'll definitely get 21 chips" the brunette man with the square chin smiled, his teeth sparkled.

'Reminds me of Taki-san…' Sena blinked.

"No Bud. Let Ms. Twenty-one spin for us, we'll get 21 like everyone else" the man with the headband stated as he pointed to Sena.

Sena just blushed and look away when Hiruma turned to glare at him.

"What did Panther just say?" Hiruma asked, or rather, hissed.

"Panther? Oh, he's panther… Ano… to let me spin, and I'll get them 21 chips… something like that…" Sena kind of went quiet at the end of his sentence as he scooted away from the seething blonde.

Clifford turned to Panther, and Panther explained that everyone got Ms. 21 to spin and 'she' got everyone 21 chips…

"Is there some sort of mechanism, or a button she pushes?" the tall Native American asked Panther.

"No, Tatanka, I saw her, she just spins it! And bam! It lands on 21… she's lucky! Right Hiruma!"Panther turned to Hiruma.

"…" Hiruma didn't answer.

Everyone turned to the blushing brunette, whom coughed and muttered out a "I'm not allowed to go to casinos…*muters* bankruptcy…"

"…" 'Note to self, don't gamble against Ms. 21'

"Oh really, let's see you win a game of poker with me" Clifford challenge.

Sena turned to Hiruma, and Hiruma just scoffed,

"Fine, but you're playing while everyone else is playing 21" that meant Clifford was out of the race to sing with Ms. 21…

'If Clifford isn't playing… then I have a chance…' most men in the audience thought as they broke up and started for the game tables.

10 minutes into the games, **BOOM!** _BOING! __**CRACK! **_* insert screams after each sound effect*

"… What was that last noise?" Sena asked Clifford as they continued their poker game.

_**CRASH! **_Sena flinched.

"Ignore it" Clifford ordered, and Sena nodded slowly as he focused back on the game. To make things more interesting they decided to wager chips… cash chips. So far they anted up $30,000.

Now the question is: where did Sena get the money?

Answer: Hiruma.

"Man, I would have folded by now… but they're still going at it…" Panther swallowed as he pulled his collar and loosen his tie. (When Clifford dropped out, the rest of this companions did too… they didn't really care for the competition anyways.)

Now the stakes were at three quarters of a million, people who lost all their chips in the 21 games are coming over to watch.

"Is her hand that good?"

"21-dear, are you sure you should be betting more?" Julie asked as she walked beside Sena.

"I have a very good hand, I'm confident, no need to worry"

"B-but the pot is 1.2 million now" Julie looked wearily.

"… how much is that?" Sena asked.

"A lot" Kotarou summed up.

"Hm, that means with a little more I can probably buy my contract off of Mr. H and go home…"

"You forget, this is my money you're playing with. If you win, it's all mine anyways; if you lose, you'll owe me…" Hiruma came up behind Sena, placing both hands down his shoulder and whispered into his ear, making Sena shiver.

Hiruma took one look at Sena's hand, and stood up to walk away.

"…It was bad huh?" "The look on Hiruma's face was a pissed off one…" "The poor girl shouldn't have played with a gambling god…"

"Hm… well I'm out of chips…" Sena thought as Clifford smirked. Sena looked up and said "I call your bluff"

Clifford revealed his hand. Four of a kind, queens.

Sena revealed his hand. Straight flush, hearts. Sena smiled brilliantly. "I won"

(O.O) Everyone was silent, as their mouths hung open. Clifford stared at Sena's hand, then up at the smiling boy.

"Hpmh" he smirked, "You really do win all the time, don't you?"

"Ahaha… I don't know why, I just do…" Sena laughed wearily.

"Hm… let's play again sometime" Clifford got, from his seat and smirked down at Sena.

Sena just blinked as he digested the information, "A-Ah, okay, but maybe not for money… I feel kind of bad… taking this…" Sena looked down at the pot.

"Oh you won't take it?" Clifford asked.

Sena divided the pot back into two piles and handed Clifford's half to him. "Let's play goldfish next time" Sena smiled brightly, which stupefied Clifford and his friends for a moment (except for the President's son who was grinning the whole time).

"Then it's a date"

"U-uh, okay…?" Sena stated/ asked 'Aren't dates usually between a man and woman… wait, outings with friends are also dates… right?' Sena pondered for a bit. Clifford found Sena's pondering face/ pouting face, quirky, which was a good thing.

'Really interesting…'

"Wait, if Ms. 21 had a great hand like that, then why did Hiruma look so sour?" Kotaro asked as everyone cleared that corner of the ballroom.

"Oh, I think he said something about me owing him if I lost… but I won…"

"…" 'Pervert!' Kotaro and Julie thought, as Akaba just Fuu'ed darkly.

"Wait! Sena, even though you won, you gave half back! That means!"

"Kekeke, that means you owe me 1.5 million dollars fuckin' midget!" Hiruma cackled.

"N-No!" Sena shouted as he fell to his knees.

"MS.21!" "Is she okay? !" "What happened? !"

"Hiruma happened…" Julie explained to the concern men, especially Kakei, Sakuraba, and Takami.

'I'm ruined… well at least I made some friends…' Sena looked over at the bemused and arched eyebrow Clifford. (Panther then told Clifford what Hiruma said about the debt, and he chuckled)

"You're mean…" Sena mouthed, only to have Clifford smirk.

Meanwhile, a horde of men glowered "Hiruma…"and were about to ambush the devilish blonde when the announcer came on the stage and announced.

"And we have a winner! And the person with the most chips is Takeru Yamato of the Alexander of Rome incorporate!" the announcer held up Yamato's arm, like he had just won a boxing match.

"… What happened to his hair?" Sena asked as he stared up at the stage. "In fact, what happened to everyone…?" Sena looked around, half the people looked charred, the other bruised, and some were laughing hysterically about pretty birdies… (**KH:** Trust me, you don't want to know...)

Yamato, who was now walking down off the stage, and up to Sena, who was helped up by Julie, had an afro and soot covering his face.

"A-are you okay Takeru-san?" Sena dusted off the soot from the front of Yamato's suit jacket.

"Ahaha, this is nothing, I won't be taken down so easily"

"I-I see… you're amazing" Sena smiled wearily.

"Oh, I would do many more amazing things, if that meant a date with you" Yamato leaned closer. Usually women would blush when a charming handsome rich man was complimenting them… but Sena's a man.

'Date… there that word is again…' "R-Really…?" Sena asked, he was getting a little uncomfortable at distance between them.

"Yes, you're more amazing than anyone I have ever met" Yamato backed off, feeling Sena's apprehension, and just smiled.

"…" this time Sena really did blush.

'Sena really is like a shy school girl, I can't come on too strong, or I'll scare her away…' Yamato thought for a moment.

"Oi, shouldn't you go fuckin' change?" Hiruma stalked up to the two brunettes with the amber and honey eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you should change into something casual, easier to move in, and I'll do the same… and maybe I'll just stay that way this time, I mean… this dress is really hard to put on by myself…" Sena pulled the tangled spaghetti straps of the golden dress to emphasize, hectic.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, we're going to be moving around right?" Sena stretched his arms upward.

"Hm, couldn't we just do a love song?" Yamato smiled.

"A love song?"

'That way all the moving we'll be doing is in each other's arms' "Yes, that way, we'll just have to face each other, on stage. Besides, you were in pain in that last number, weren't you? You were limping a little" Yamato got closer, unbeknownst to Sena (the dense).

"Ah, you saw that?" Sena asked, leaning in, making Yamato smile.

"Break it up, go fuckin' change, you have 10 minutes!" Hiruma pulled Sena away, 'That leering pervert! If he so touches the midget, there will be fuckin' _**hell**_ to pay…'

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Confessions, confusion, and firearms… The two bright eyed brunettes under one spotlight, what will happen?**_

**KH: Alright, I don't know what love song has two people singing it… hm, I gotta do some hw! No, not that kind, I have until Aug 31****st**** to write fics without the hindrance of… school…**

**If you have any suggestions on what song the two will sing, it can be loving love or hate love or breaking up love, anything, it could a duet or if you choose to vote for a song that only has one singer, I can make use of that too! Just tell me, I don't know that many songs…**


End file.
